


Trials of Faith

by DragonMystique, ElCapitan18



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMystique/pseuds/DragonMystique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCapitan18/pseuds/ElCapitan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihaela Trevelyan, a young girl whose dreams were crushed the day magic awakened within. Now, even more responsibility on her shoulders as she is expected to lead the inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trials of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story can be found here: http://dragonmystique.deviantart.com/gallery/52979719/Dragon-Age-Inquisition-Stories?offset=24 but wanted to bring it over here as well.

#  ** **

#  **CHAPTER 1 - Trials of Faith**

  
  
**It was dark. The air was dank, yet thick as her eyes slowly opened. There was but a soft glow, coming from a torch somewhere allowing her to see a semblence of where she was, but her gaze did not roam her surroundings, instead falling to her aching wrists. Shackles? How did this happen? Where was Wren? Panic rushed through her at the thought of him, but it was quickly replaced with a searing pain that started in her palm and worked it's way up her arm. Her vision was hazy from the pain, but she heard the heavy boots approaching her, followed by the hateful growl in her ear.**  
  
 _"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?"_ **Kill her? What had she done that warranted her death, at worst for being an apostate the sentence was being made tranquil. Confusion continued to wash over her as the woman continued.** _"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."_ **Dead? Everyone? Wren? No, not her precious Wren. She said nothing, biting back the tears that fought their way to the surface. She would not give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her cry.** _"What do you mean... everyone's dead?"_  
  
 _"Explain this!"_ **Her forearm was grabbed roughly, her hand lifted to where she could see the mark vividly now.**   
  
_"I...I can't."  
  
"What do you mean can't?"   
  
"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."_ **Her voice was trembling, they would hear her fear if she didn't control herself.**  
  
  _"You're lying!"_ **The dark haired woman grabbed her, nearly lifted her off the very ground she was kneeling upon. She had not noticed a second woman enter, trying hard to focus her emotions in this interrogation.**   
  
_"We need her Cassandra."_ **Mihaela found herself once more settled onto the cold hard floor of the prison, and she looked up at the woman at the risk of being struck. She was beautiful, her voice equally so, and Orlesian by the accent.** _"Do you remember what happened? how this began?"_  
  
 _"I.. I don't remember much. I thought I was dreaming, I was running, things were chasing me. Then there was this woman..."_  
  
 _"A woman?"_ **The Orlesian sounded genuinely surprised, she could hear it in her voice.**   
  
_"She.. reached out to me, but then.."_ **She was trying so hard to remember, but everything was a blur. She could not seperate what was real and what was a dream in her mind. It was then Cassandra spoke again.** _  
  
"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift."_ **Leliana nodded to Cassandra, and turned to leave. A sense of panic rushed through Mihaela as she was now left alone with the woman who threatened to kill her. Did she dare speak? Would it do her any good? She had to know, and she needed answers.** _  
  
"W..what did happen?"_ **Cassandra was silent as she unlocked her shackles, only to replace them with rope. Much to Mihaela's surprise, her interrogators demeanor was softer as she spoke.**   
  
_"It will be easier to show you."_  
  
 **Cassandra led her out of the prison, up into a hall that looked like the makings of a temple. Where was she? The seeker continued to guide her through the hall until they reached the large double doors which led outside. As they opened, she was forced to shield her eyes from the bright light for a brief moment as the dim lighting had done her no favors in adjusting. As she lowered her arm from her eyes, she looked to the sky only to gaze upon a swirling hole within it. She heard Cassandra speaking again, but she was mesmerized by the tear that twisted and pulsed.** _"We call it The Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."_ **Mention of the Conclaves destruction yet again pulled her attention from the rift and back to Cassandra.**   
  
_"An explosion can do that?"_ **Mihaela asked innocently.**   
  
_"This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world_ " **was the reply she received**.   
  
**The breach suddenly pulsed, and Mihaela dropped to her knees screaming in agony. The mark on her hand glowed brightly and burned her like a hot iron being pushed through her palm up into her arm. Tears once more tried to surface, but she bit them back, her breathing heavy as she struggled to recover some composure. Cassandra dropped down in front of her, pointing at the breach. There was a sincerity in her tone as she explained,** _"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."_   
  
**Killing me? She thought to herself, but did she truly care? If Wren was dead, she had nothing left to live for, and yet for all her desire to join her brother at the Makers side, her life wasn't the only one at stake. There were good people in this world who didn't deserve to die.** _"You say it may be the key, to doing what?"_  
  
 _"Closing the breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however, and yours."_ **This answer didn't clear up any of her confusion, but she understood one thing. She needed to help.**  
  
 _"I.. I think I understand.."  
"Then you'll...?"   
"I'll do what I can."_   
  
**For a brief moment, she thought she saw the woman smile as she was assisted back to her feet. Together they walked through the small town, and she felt the eyes fixated upon her. She wanted nothing more than to shrink into nothingness and disappear.**  
  
 _"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."_ **They stopped, and the Seeker turned to face Mihaela, a blade drawn. A brief moment of fear jolted through her, but quickly passed as the ropes around her wrists were cut away.** _"There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come, it is not far."_   
  
**Mihaela rubbed at her wrists, her voice soft and reserved to hide her emotions. It was something she learned quickly at the circle tower.** _"Where are you taking me?"_   
  
_"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."_ **Cassandra waved a hand to the guards as they crossed a small bridge and approached another set of double doors.** _"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley."_ **The doors opened, and as they made their way towards this valley, others were retreating past them back to Haven. Debris and small fires littered the road they walked down, giving Mihaela a bigger picture of the damage that had been done even this far from the breach. She could feel the panic rising once more. How was she supposed to close something that reached so widely across the lands? She was but one person, and a weak one at that. The breach pulsed again, dropping the mage to her knees once more. She grabbed at her wrist, crying out in pain as Cassandra quickly kneeled in front of her. With a far more gentler hand, the Seeker helped her to her feet.** _"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."_   
  
**None of this made sense to her. Everything the seeker was telling her, by all logic she should have died with everyone else.** _"How **did** I survive the blast?"_   
  
_"They said... you stepped out of a rift, then fell_ _unconcious. They say a woman was behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."_ **A large burst of energy struck the bridge they were crossing and before they knew it, bodies were flying and they were falling. They were more fortunate than others, thick snow breaking their fall, but the danger was not yet over for them. Another burst of green energy, and from the ice and snow a demon rose. Cassandra quickly drew her sword and shield, calling out to her.** _"Stay behind me!"_ **That was easier said than done. As the seeker rushed one demon, another was breaking through the ice behind her, glaring intently at Mihaela. She backed up slowly as the shade pressed forward. Bumping against a crate, she yelped then turned and frantically searched the contents. Swords, shields, daggers then finally what she needed. She gripped the staff, but realized suddenly she didn't know offensive magic. She gripped the staff and bolted past the shade, feeling its claws tear into her side she cried out but pressed forward towards Cassandra. Sliding across the ice on which they fought, she channeled what strength she had in providing a protective barrier around the Seeker, then focused on the staffs power to help against the other. It did very little, but it was enough to change the tide and allow them a small victory.**   
  
**Cassandra turned once the fight was over. Her expression was fierce, commanding as she held the swords blade towards her.** _"Drop your weapon. Now!"_   
  
**Mihaela's eyes widened and she nodded before she could even speak. She was slowly crouching to set the staff down.** _"Alright, I..I'm sorry I was just trying to help."_   
  
**The seeker sighed heavily, lowering her own weapon.** _"Wait. You don't need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you. I should remember you agreed to come willingly."_ **Mihaela stood upright once more, holding the staff in a non-threatening manner. She was grateful the Seeker saw reason.** _"Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."_ **Cassandra handed her some small vials which Mihaela promptly tucked away. Maker knows what they would face? Would they face something worse than those shades? She had only ever faced a demon once in her entire lifetime, and that was during her harrowing in the fade. This was overwhelming her, and if there was ever a moment she wished Wren was at her side, it was now. They pressed forward, bodies now littering the road they walked, as well as more demons. Shades again, and they were focused on her. Cassandra drew her blade, and rushed forward, but not before she was once more encased in a shield of protective force. Unfortunately, one shade was not phased by the Seekers taunt, and continued past her towards the mage. Mihaela didn't know what to do, she backed away but lost her footing and slide down the side of the hill with as much grace as a dwarf dancing a waltz. The demon lost sight of her, turning now on the seeker which allowed Mihaela to recover. Some help she was, all she was doing was stumbling about. The fight was over as soon as it began and they continued onwards, pushing past more shades and some wraiths along the way.**   
  
_"Cassandra? Where are all your soldiers?"  
"At the forward camp, fighting. We are on our own, for now."_  
  
 **Mihaela was weary, she wasn't used to expending so much energy as she had to now, and she could feel the magic slowly draining her. Cassandra called out to her as the climbed a steep hill.** _"We are getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting."  
"Who's fighting?"  
"You'll see soon, we must help them."_ **Cassandra was right, as soon as they reached the top of the hill she saw the fighting. A few soldiers, a dwarf and an elven mage? Her gaze did not linger on them long however, her attention shifting to the green rift just above them. It was beautiful, but terrifying at the same time and she knew it needed to be destroyed somehow to prevent more demons from escaping. She shook her head, regaining focus and turned her magic on Cassandra and the others, using all the strength she had, she shielded them from the claws of the demons, then thrust the staff out towards the enemy, freezing them in place. Soon the fight was over, but she was quickly taken by surprise when the elf grabbed her arm and thrust it towards the rift.** _"Quickly! Before more come through!"_ **Pain shot through her arm, she cried out in agony as her mark seemed to devour it and with a loud crack, it was closed.**  
  
 _"W-what did you do?"_ **Mihaela absently rubbed at her wrist where he grabbed her. She was used to being manhandled, but mostly by the templars in the circle, never by another mage and it unsettled her greatly.**   
  
_"I did nothing. The credit is yours."_ **He replied to her with a rather smug smirk on his lips. She was puzzled, looking down at her hand.** _"You mean... this."_   
_"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake... and it seems I was correct."_   
  
**Cassandra approached the two, there was a hopefulness in her voice as she joined the conversation.** _"Meaning it could close the breach itself."_   
_"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation."_ **The elf stated matter of factly as both of them now turned their gaze on her. Never had she felt so much pressure than she did now. No, that was only half-true, but she chose not to think on the previous situations she was placed in.** **Then the tension was broken by a voice that carried a hint of humored sarcasm.**   
  
_"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras. Rogue, Storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."_ **He winked at Cassandra, who returned a rather sour expression. Clearly there was some relation between them, and it was a tense one at best.**   
  
_"You're... with the Chantry? Or.."_ **She heard the elf laughing beside her. Was he making fun of her question? What was so amusing about asking a surface dwarf of his status among the faithful?**   
  
_"Was that a serious question?"_ **He asked. Of course it was a serious question. This, this is why she hated mages, including herself. She was about to retort back at the elf, but Varric saved her from making a fool of herself with a genuine answer.**   
  
_"Technically, I'm a prisoner like yourself."_   
  
**Cassandra scoffed, shaking her head.** _"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary."_   
  
**The dwarf grinned at her,** _"And yet here I am. Lucky for you considering current events."_   
  
**Mihaela looked between the two, then focused on Varric.** _"It's a pleasure to meet you Varric, I'm Mihaela."_   
  
**Yet again a glibness filled the air as the elf retorted** _"You may want to reconsider that stance in time."_ **Of all the rude things for him to say, she didn't know the dwarf long, but something inside her made her want to just take the elfs legs out from under him with her staff.**   
  
**As she fought off this desire, the dwarf retorted unphased by him.** _"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."_  
  
 **Cassandra waved her hands in refusal.** _"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."_   
_"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me."_ **Cassandra grunted and rolled her eyes in disgust, walking away from the dwarf. Was this seriously the time to be arguing about who stays and goes when demons were falling from the sky? Where were their priorities?**  
  
 **The Elf spoke up once again, introducing himself to her with a smile upon his lips.** _"My name is Solas, if introductions are to be made. I am pleased to see you still live."_  
 **Varric chimed in to clarify** _"He means - **I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.** "_ **Explanations were shared with Mihaela, not in any great detail that could clear up what happened, but enough to make it clear the breach needed to be closed. Time was of the essence, she knew this much and so together they pressed on, fighting more demons and closing yet another rift at the gates of yet another bridge. The gate guards grateful for their help, they opened the gates allowing them to pass. There they met up with Leliana and a member of the chantry arguing.**  
  
 _"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!"_ **He snapped at the orlesian woman** _._   
_"I.. have caused trouble?"_ **she snapped back.**   
_"You, Cassandra, The most holy.... haven't you all done enough already?!"_ **He was angry, Mihaela could hear it in his tone even from the distance they were at. Soon his attention turned on her.** _"Ah, here they come."_ **This was not good, she could sense even more fighting would ensue, all the while the sky was still tearing itself open. There was relief in Lelianas voice when she approached the group.**  
  
 _"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is..."  
"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this crimincal to Val Royeaux to face execution."  
  
_  **Execution?! Mihaela's eyes widened, fear visible within them. That happened to the trial she was promised? They were going straight to execution? In everyones life, there is a moment where they have the Fight or Flee feeling. Hers was to flee, but in the instant she was about to do just that, Cassandra stepped up in outrage.**   
  
_"Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!"  
"And you are a thug, but a thug that supposedly serves the chantry!"_   
  
**Oh no. That did it, she could see the outrage in Cassandras eyes as her loyalty and faith were questioned. Thankfully, Leliana stepped in, quelling the fires that were about to grow, and after what felt like hours of debate, they finally agreed to charge straight into the valley with the soldiers. She wasn't strong enough to make the climb through the mountain pass, let alone keep them shielded. She had no lyrium to recharge, and she was already feeling the weight of the magic she had used thus far. Together the four pressed forward, reaching what remained of the temples entry. She could hear more fighting, explosions and swords clanging just past the doorway. The group charged forward to aid the soldiers that remained, and with great effort the third rift was closed. Unfortunately many were injured in the fight, some dying. Mihaela wanted so badly to heal them, but she hadn't learned enough to channel that kind of restoration. Solas stepped up beside her, a hint of being impressed in his tone.  
  
** _"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."  
  
"Lets hope it works on the big one." _**Varric chimed in. A deep voice resonated shortly after, Mihaela's eyes turning to see who was speaking. Color drained from her face, and she stepped slightly behind the two she was just conversing with, watching the man with a hint of distrust in her eyes.**   
  
_"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done."_ **He praised the Seeker, but she would have none of the praise as she extended her arm out towards Mihaela. No, don't draw his attention on me she cried out in her mind.**   
  
_"Do not congratulate me, Commander. It was the prisoners doing."_   
  
**Soon, his piercing gaze turned on her with a hint of scrutiny.** _"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."_ **She relaxed slightly at his words, though still finding no comfort in his presence. He helped them? A templar, helping a mage? She forced herself to remember, not all were cruel and hateful towards her kind, there were others, there had to be others like her sweet Wren.  
  
She moved slowly out from behind the pair, her demeanor reserved but polite.** _"You aren't the only one hoping they're right. I don't think there's anyone who wants to stop this threat more than I do."_   
  
**He regarded her intently, his tone uncertain.** _"We'll see soon enough, won't we? The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there. Maker watch over you... for all our sakes."_   
  
**The four pressed forward. Solas was almost disheartened as they stepped into view of the temple that was now a wasteland of death**. _"The temple of Sacred Ashes, or what's left of it."_   
  
_"That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was."_ **Cassandra added. Mihaela barely listened, her eyes looking over all the charred bodies. She was horrified by the sight, and a lump rose in her throat. In an instant, she was moving from body to body, searching what had not been destroyed. The trio looked at one another in confusion, though following her just the same. It wasn't until she reached the entry that led to the main hall that she found what she was looking for. A soft cry, she dropped to her knees. She brushed a thumb over the charred cheek, which soon crumbled inwards into dust, still the tears that fought to escape were denied their freedom. She said nothing, but gathered up a templar helm that was his. She recognized it, because she had bought it for him to keep him safe when he first joined the order. Clutching it to her chest for a moment, she silently tied the helmet to her belt, and moved forward.**   
  
**Her companions stared at her with questioning glances, but she gave them no answer. As they passed into the main hall, Leliana and the others arrived and together they made their way towards the large breach in the center. As they progressed, she felt a low humming in her mind, it made her thoughts twist and turn in her head. She could hear Varric, but it was almost muffled by the volume of the hum.**   
  
_"You know this stuff is red lyrium seeker."  
"I see it, Varric."   
"But what's it **doing** here?"   
"Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it."_ **Solas answered.**   
_"It's evil, whatever you do, don't touch it."_ **was Varrics only response. None of that registered with Mihaela, she was hearing voices. Was she the only one to hear them? Was she going mad from the lyrium and exhaustion?**  
  
 _"Keep the Sacrifice still."  
"Someone. Help me!"_   
  
**Cassandra recognized the Divines voice, and stated as much outwardly. Thank the maker, Mihaela thought. She wasn't the only one hearing this, but what exactly was she hearing? As they stepped off the ledge into the center of the temple, the breach cracked with energy and in front of them a hazy vision played out before them. Mihaela watched in awe and uncertainty. Again the voices echoed around them.**   
  
_"Someone. Help me!"  
"What's going on here?"_   
  
**Mihaelas eyes widened.** _"That was your voice. The most holy called out to you, but..."_ **Yes, it was her voice and yet she didn't understand why she was hearing it. Again the breach cracked and a bright blinding light emerged, followed by images within. There, the most holy was held in place by red energies circling her arms which were spread outwards. They witnessed as an image of Mihaela ran in, calling out**   
  
_"What's going on here?"  
"Run while you can! Warn them!"_   
  
**The divine called to the girl. A deep, heavy voice resounded around them as they continued to watch, and yet there was no detail to the speakers appearance that they could recognize or determine.** _"We have an intruder. Kill her. Now!"_   
  
**Another blinding flash, brighter than before that forced everyone to shield their eyes. Cassandra stepped up to Mihaela, gripping her bicep firmly. She turned the girl towards her, now facing the Seeker with more confusion on her face than ever before.** _"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"_   
  
**The seeker flooded Mihaela with so many questions. Questions she did not have the answers to, that she wanted answers to herself.** _"I.. I don't remember! If I did, don't you think I would tell you? I am as confused and curious as you are, if not more!"_ **She did not mean to snap at the seeker, it was dangerous for a mage to do so, let alone speak out of turn. She lowered her eyes, regaining what composure she could as Solas chimed in.**  
  
 _"Echos of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed.... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However opening the rift will likely attract the attention from the other side."_  
"That means demons! Stand ready!" **Cassandra called out.  
  
Soon, everyone took their place, including Mihaela. She opened the rift, despite the pain it caused her and what came next filled her with inexplicable fear. A pride demon poured out of the breach, and all she could do was shield her companions and the soldiers around her, but it was draining her quickly to do so. What felt like hours passing, the demon was finally defeated and with that victory, Solas called out to her to close the rift. She turned, facing the large intrusion in the sky, extended her palm and let the mark do its work. Pain first trailed its way up her arm, but soon it consumed her fully. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't focus, everything was spinning. She heard a loud crack, and then there was darkness as she collapsed on the ground. They had closed the rift, but this was far from over....**


	2. Trials of Faith - Chapter 2

# 

# Chapter 2 - Trials of Faith

  
  
  
**A soft click of a door was heard, Mihaela slowly opening her amber eyes. Her vision was still adjusting, but she could determine from the soft glow of the room, and the cushion beneath her she was neither outside, or in that dungeon. Her head tilted slightly towards the sound of soft footsteps on the floor, and suddenly she jolted upwards in the bed in an attempt to obtain her bearings. Her gaze locked on a small, thin elven girl who gasped with a crate in  hand, though it didn't stay in her hands long. The sudden movement caused her to drop it with a startling crash, apologies following.**  
  
 _"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I was just caught off guard"_  
  
 **The girl dropped to her knees, her voice pleading with such fear** _"I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."_  
  
 **Mihaela took a moment to examine her hand. The elven girl was right, it wasn't growing anymore, and the pain in her palm had dulled, though was still achingly present as it glowed softly. She's been out cold for three whole days. Slowly she lifted her sight to the bowing girl once more, her tone carefully reserved and calm.**  
  
 _"Then the danger is over?"  
  
"The breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said **"At Once."**  
  
"And where is she now?"  
  
"In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. **"At Once"** she said."_ **And with that, the girl darted out of the building with the door slamming behind her.  
  
Mihaela sat on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Everything she had encountered already, was too much to process as it was. Now, she was supposed to head to the chantry to meet with Cassandra and this Lord Chancellor. It dawned on her in that moment that she was in danger. With the danger gone, according to the girl, that meant she would be taken to Val Royeaux for trial. At least that was what was promised to her by the Seeker. She wanted to run, to escape this fate but then reality struck her like a bucket of cold water. Where would she go? She had no one left. Wren was all she had in life after she was condemned to the circle, all she had worth fighting for and he was gone. He was gone because of her, because she interfered somehow with some dark act unfolding in the temple. It was still unclear to her, but she knew she had some part to play in that scene that unfolded, and now she had to carry the guilt of killing the one person who loved her unconditionally, and who she loved in return. The First Enchanter was right, it is a foolish notion to love anyone or anything, for it can easily be taken away in the blink of an eye. Without even realizing it, those tears that had fought so hard many days ago finally found their freedom in the privacy of this small household, and she let them. She wept quietly until her eyes burned then just as silently rose from the bed to splash water on her face.   
  
Once she had cleaned herself up, and collected herself she looked around the room properly. The crate remained on the floor where the elf girl dropped it and so Mihaela examined the contents. Within were a handful of herbs which she aptly tucked away into a pouch on the belt of her new attire. She scrunched up her nose, she was unaccustomed to wearing tunics and leggings, always dressed in proper circle robes. **_"Maker preserve me, I need to get myself some proper robes. If I survive this meeting that is. The way that Chancellor glared at me, he wanted me executed on the spot. I doubt that's changed any. Ugh, I might as well just get this over with, prolonging this is only going to make it all the more terrifying."_ **She reached for the staff leaning against the wall near the door, and slowly opened it stepping out into the light.**  
  
 **Mihaela froze, a chill racing through every bone in her body as she glanced around. Whether it was the chill of the mountain air or the large crowd of people lined up and staring that caused her to freeze up was anybodys guess. Some smiled at her, others stared at her with uncertainty and distrust, and she had to force herself to move. At first her steps were slow, cautious, but then they quickened as she hurried herself to the chantry. Anything to get away from the stares that bore into her, and as she hastened her steps, the crowd slowly started to disperse. She could hear the whispers and the gossip spreading around her, but she didn't care. It wasn't long before she reached the double doors she recognized, and with some effort and a quiet grunt she pushed them open and made her way inside. The halls were dimly lit, she remembered that from when she was being led out of the chantry and it didn't change over the past three days. Her steps slowed now, moving softly over the thick fabric of red carpet that led straight to the room that was currently being occupied by the Seeker and Chancellor. As she reached it, her hand rested on the handle, but she paused in pushing the door open as raised voices spilled out past the closed door.**  
  
 _"Have you gone completely mad?"_ **That sounded like the Chancellor as he questioned whoever was in the room with him. Most likely Cassandra.** _"She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"_  
  
 _"I do not believe she is guilty."_ **Cassandra argued in reply**.   
  
_"The prisoner failed Seeker. The breach is still in the sky, and for all you know, she intended it this way!"  
  
"I do not believe that."  
  
"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."  
  
"My duty is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."_  
  
 **Mihaela took a deep breath, her hand pressing down on the handle slowly, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. The air was thick with tension, and she could feel it building as the two continued to argue. Then, the Chancellor turned on her sharply, his arm extending and his index finger pointing directly at her.**   
  
_"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."  
  
"Disregard that, and leave us."_ **Cassandra interjected, and the guards did just that, closing the door behind them and leaving the poor mage girl at the mercy of the Chancellor, Seeker and Leliana. Mihaela barely breathed as she waited for the conversation to continue, for the worst most likely.**  
  
 _"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."_ **The Chancellor proclaimed as she made his way around the long table to face Cassandra.**  
  
 _"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."_  
  
 **Mihaela shifted her gaze from one to the other, slowly stepping forward. Her tone was soft, and it's usual reserved nature.** _"Am I, still a suspect Seeker?"  
  
"You absolutely are."_ **The Chancellor practically growled out at her, causing her to recoil slightly.**  
  
 _"No, she is not."_ **Cassandra interjected once more. Leliana then stepped up beside the Seeker, taking her turn to speak out.**  
  
 _"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live."  
  
"I am a suspect?"_ **The Chancellor asked incredulously.**   
  
_"You."_ **Leliana replied.** _"and many others."  
  
"But Not the prisoner?"_ **Still dumbfounded by the accusations.**  
  
 _"I heard the voices in the temple. The divine called to her for help."_ **Cassandra stated with an almost enamoured tone as she looked at Mihaela.**  
  
 _"So her survival, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?"_ **He asked**.  
  
 _"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."_ **Cassandra replied, her eyes still set on Mihaela.  
  
Mihaela froze, her eyes widening in disbelief. The maker did what? Sent her? Preposterous. She was there with Wren, to watch the results of the meeting between mage and templar. That much she remembered. They had grown tired of living on the run, they wanted some semblance of peace, and this gathering was their only hope for that. She shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath.** _"Lady Seeker. You do realize I am a mage."_  
  
 _"I have not forgotten."_ **Cassandra frowned lightly at her response.** _"No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it."  
  
"The breach remains,"_ **Leliana added,** _"and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."  
  
"This is not for you to decide."_ **The chancellor stepped forward, a scowl so deep on his face it could sour milk.**   
  
**Mihaela was forced to jump slightly as Cassandra slammed a book heavily onto the table. It was thick, and for a brief moment the scholar in her revealed a curiousity on her expression that she rarely showed, except when around books she'd not yet read thoroughly. Once more Cassandra spoke up, pointing at the cover of the book.**  
  
 _"You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."_ **Cassandra walked towards the Chancellor, determination in her step as she made a deep felt vow.** _"We will close the breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."_  
  
 **The chancellor glared at all three of the women in the room, then promptly made his way out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him. Mihaela jumped again slightly, jarring her from her thoughts. Her eyes lifted from the large black book and fell back on Cassandra and Leliana with a puzzled stare. Leliana did her best to clarify what was happening for her, but it was just one more thing for her to process.**  
  
 _"This is the Divines directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."_  
  
 _"But we have no choice."_ **Cassandra chimed in.** _"We must act now, with you at our side."_ **She regarded Mihaela intently.  
  
Once more eyes were upon her. She didn't like it, it made her feel suffocated, trapped. She was no herald, and she was certainly no savior, yet she knew it was the right thing to do. Lives were at stake, and already too many were on her shoulders, she couldn't bear anymore lives being lost when she could have possibly prevented it. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the two women.** _"If you are truly trying to restore order.."  
  
"That is the plan."_ **Leliana interjected.**  
  
 _"Help us, before it is too late."_ **Cassandra added, holding her hand out towards the mage. Mihaela didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like she was going to regret this down the line. She extended her hand, clasping the Seekers in a mutual agreement. With that being done, Leliana sent ravens out with the message of the Inquisitions rebirth. Cassandra informed those who found their way to haven, setting their soldiers to begin training. Commander Cullen, who she recognized from before stepped up to the chantry doors, hammering a decree upon one of them. She stood there, watching everyone around her with a hint of wariness in her eyes. Three made their way back inside, while Cassandra gently took Mihaela by the elbow and guided her in behind them. There was a genuine concern in her voice as she looked to the mark that remained ever present.**  
  
 _"Does it trouble you?"  
  
"There is a dull ache. If I am to be honest, it frightens me. I just wish I knew what it was, or how I got it in the first place."  
  
"We will find out. What's important is that your mark is now stable. As is the breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."  
  
"More power?"_ **Mihaela swallowed back the lump in her throat that dared to make her voice squeak.** _"I didn't even want the power I came into, let alone more."_ **She sighed heavily, resigning to the next question she was forced to ask.** _"You have something in mind... don't you?"  
  
"We do."_ **Cassandra nodded and guided Mihaela back to the chamber where they had initially started the inquisition. Inside, three waited for them. She recognized two, but not the third. The moment the Commanders eyes fell upon her, her gaze dropped to the floor, and her demeanor shifted from reserved to an almost subservient nature. Her dark auburn hair fell about her face like a curtain, hiding some of those features as Cassandra began introductions.**  
  
 _"May I present Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition forces."_  
  
 **The commander regarded her curiously. Was she afraid of him? This was the second time now she had hidden her gaze from him, and it troubled him greatly. He hoped to unravel the mystery, but he was well aware now was neither the time or place. He spoke, with as much decorum and kindness as he was able.** _"Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."_ **There was genuine remorse in his voice at the casualties they had suffered. It was that emotion, raw yet tempered in his voice that reached Mihaela, and caused her to lift her gaze. She regarded him quietly, a slight nod in his direction to acknowledge him. His hair was the same hue as Wrens, but it was fuller and more wavy. His eyes, a deep amber much like her own with a depth of something she couldn't quite read within. She was jolted from her thoughts as Cassandra continued introductions.**  
  
 _"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."  
  
"I've heard much. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."  
  
"And of course you know Sister Leliana."_ **Cassandra continued.**  
  
 _"My position here involves a degree of.."  
  
"She is our Spymaster."_ **Cassandra interrupted**.   
  
_"Yes. Tactfully put Cassandra."_  
  
 **All eyes turned to her now. It was her turn to speak? It must be, they were all standing there expectantly and in silence. She cleared her throat slightly, regaining that reserved tone of hers.** _"It is a pleasure to meet you all, though I am uncertain of my purpose here other than closing the breach with this mark."  
  
"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good."_ **Cassandra replied.**  
  
 _"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."_ **Leliana stated firmly.**  
  
 _"And I still disagree."_ **Cullen interjected.** _"The Templars could serve just as well."  
  
"We need power Commander, enough magic poured into that mark..."_ **Cassandra reminded them as they conversed. Mihaela stood silent, though her mind screamed for her to run while she still had the chance. She did not like the idea of pouring magic into anything, let alone her own flesh.**  
  
 _"Might destory us all."_ **He interjected**. _"Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so..."  
  
"Pure speculation."_ **Leliana stated, shaking her head.**  
  
 _"I was a templar. I know what they're capable of."_  
  
 **A frown formed deeply on Mihaela's lips. So did she. She knew what both mages and templars were capable of. Neither were a choice she was keen on making, but if she had to choose the lesser of two evils, she'd choose the Templars. Though she did not voice her thoughts just yet, she simply listened as they continued bantering back and forth.**  
  
 _"Ahem. Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet._ " **Josephine reminded them calmly.** _"The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically Lady Trevelyan."  
  
"That escalated more quickly than I imagined."_ **Mihaela sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. It was Cullen who spoke up next, was there bitterness in his voice? Or was it anger as he turned to Josephine.**  
  
 _"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to be the next divine?"  
  
"Some are calling you, a mage, the **"Herald of Andraste"**. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics  have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."   
  
"Chancellor Rodericks doing no doubt."_ **Cassandra growled.**  
  
 _"It limits our options."_ **Josephine continued.** _"Approaching the templars or the mages for help is currently out of the question."_  
  
 **Again with this Herald talk. It was enough to make Mihaela want to scream, but what really concerned her was the fact the Chantry had their sights set on them, and not in a positive way. She started to wring her hands in front of her, a nervous habit of hers when she felt conflicted and afraid. It was the Commander who took notice, and in an attempt to lighten her mood spoke up with a lightly amused tone.**  
  
 _"Quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about that?"_  
  
 _"How do I feel? I don't know how I should feel, with everything else that has been dropped on my head, it's just another thing for me to process."_ **Mihaela replied bitterly.**  
  
 _"Yes, well the Chantry has decided that for you it would seem."_ **He chuckled slightly. His chuckle sent a chill through her, and without realizing she found herself staring at him once more. Was he trying to put her at ease? There was only ever one templar who could ever put her at ease when she was this tense, and he was gone. Dead, all because of her. Still, the Commander was trying his best, and so in an effort to show him some appreciated, she granted him a small smile.**  
  
 _"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you are that sign."_ **Leliana explained.**  
  
 _"And for others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."_ **Josephine added.**  
  
 _"There is something you can do however.."_ **Leliana continued.** _"A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Gisele has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable. You'll find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe."  
  
"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there."_ **Cullen added.**  
  
 _"In the meantime, lets think of other options."_ **Cassandra stated, noting Mihaela becoming quickly overwhelmed with everything.** _"I won't leave this all to the Herald."_  
  
 **The advisors nodded, finishing up their discussion. Leliana was the first to step out, with the intent to send her agents to the Hinterlands to secure a safe position for the Herald to arrive. Cassandra and Josephine were the next to leave, both going their seperate ways to prepare for the journey. Mihaela took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her head and turned towards the door to leave, but a hand found itself lightly touching her elbow, which sadly caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. She turned and backed up several paces, staring at her aggressor.**  
  
 **Cullen stood frozen at her reactions, then slowly lifted his palms up to show her he meant no harm.** _"Forgive me Herald. I did not mean to startle you, I was merely concerned. This is a great deal to take in, and you are being handed more than most could handle over the spread of a week."_  
  
 **Mihaela took a deep breath, regaining her composure she shook her head lightly.** _"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought, and didn't expect it. With all due respect, please don't call me Herald. I am no such thing, nor am I deserving of such a title. Mihaela, or Lady Trevelyan will suffice, though I doubt the title Lady really accounts for anything with me either."_ **Her tone was almost withdrawn as she spoke those last few words.** _"In any case, I am sure with everyone help I will acclimate just fine with everything that's been explained to me._  
  
 _"Very well. If you should require anything, you have but to ask. We are here to help you in any way that you need. Now, if you will excuse me my lady, I must see to my men and ensure they are ready to fight whatever we face in the oncoming days."_ **He bowed deeply to her and made his way out the door.**  
  
 **She watched him walk down the long hall of the Chantry, puzzled by his concern. She closed the door of the war room, sliding down to the floor with a heavy sigh. Burying her face into her hands, she groaned, mumbling low.** _"Oh Wren, what have I gotten myself into this time?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Again, lengthy due to the introduction to the Inquisition itself. Now that she has her first mission, the in-between chapters will be a bit shorter and more focused on her development with her companions and advisors.
> 
> Mihaela Trevelyan © Me, DragonMystique  
> All Dragonage Content and Dialogue © Bioware, EA Games


	3. Trials of Faith

# Trials of Faith - Chapter 3

  
  
  
**Mihaela knew it would take time for the spymasters agents to send word back. That gave her some time to familiarize herself with Haven. Once she had regained her composure, she pushed herself off the floor of the war room. She tugged on the hem of her tunic, straightening it out before turning to the door itself. With a light tug, she opened it and made her way out into the main hall of the Chantry. It was quiet, for the most part at least, the soft murmurings of those who found their shelter within. She kept her eyes forward, for she knew a majority of the murmurings and whispers were about her, and it made her uncomfortable. It was hard enough being an outsider in the circle, now she felt even more alienated with all this heraldry talk.  
  
The cold winds took her by surprise as she stepped outdoors. Goosebumps forming along her skin, as a soft gasp escaped her. Eyes turned at the sound, two chantry sisters watching her suddenly, and it caused a slight warmth to rise up her neck to her cheeks. She forced a smile in their direction, dipping her head in respect before taking the left path towards the Apothecary. Solas was waiting just outside for her, and he waited with that knowing smirk he often held on his lips when he was about to say something snarky. Right on cue, he approached her, a mirthful tone in his voice.**  
  
 _"The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero to save us all."_ **If he meant for that to be serious, she couldn't tell. She pursed her lips into a thin line, doing her best to maintain some decorum.**  
  
 _"I have no interest or desire of being anyones hero. I just want to find a way to close this breach, so everyone can go about their lives again without the fear it will be a shortened one."_ **She responded.**   
  
_"Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant."_ **He grinned as he replied back.** _"I've journeyed deep into the fade of ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."_  
  
 _"As I said, I have no desire to be any kind of hero. I just want to do what's right by the people who have lost so much, and have lost so many."_  
  
 **Solas regarded her for a long moment. His expression was a difficult to read now, the smug expression gone and replaced with one more observing. He nodded once to her before speaking.**  
  
 _"I will stay then, at least until the breach has been closed."  
  
"I had not doubted otherwise."  
  
"I am an apostate, surrounded by chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion."   
  
"We're all apostates Solas..."_ **She intervened before being cut off.  
**  
 _"Cassandra has been accommodating to us both, but you must understand my caution."  
  
"I do. Believe me I understand completely. However Cassandra trusts you, it is unlikely she'd let anyone try to put you into a circle against your will."_  
  
 _"Thank you, I appreciate the thought Herald. For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to help you seal the breach."_ **He turned his gaze to the tear in the sky, saying nothing more on the matter.  
  
Mihaela held back a sigh. She continued down the path, earning a concerned glance from Varric as she passed him wordlessly. He didn't follow, and she was somewhat grateful for it, already weary of being called Herald and Andraste's Chosen. Her hands brushed against the helm that hung at her side as she continued to walk, past the large gates and towards the frozen lake just outside the village. She found a quiet, hidden spot among the rocks and sat down against them as she unhooked the helm, and clutched it to her chest, a soft hum escaping her lips, and a tear rolling down her cheek.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Cullen had been outside the walls of Haven training his men when he noticed the Herald walking with her head down. He called out to her, but dismissed the fact she did not respond to her not hearing him over the shouts of the soldiers and clanging of metal. The hour was growing late, and the winds were picking up which concerned him deeply, considering she was not wearing anything but her tunic and leggings. As training came to an end, he sent his soldiers on their way to rest before making his way down the path she had taken. She was no where to be seen, which raised up many concerns, one being that she might have fled Haven. Another that she had not yet recovered and had fallen somewhere and was freezing to death. He continued his search, the soft snow crunching beneath his boots, and he was just about to call out when he heard something soft, yet melancholy on the winds. A song, as gentle and sweet as a bird if ever a song could be. He moved towards the sound as quietly as he could, to both see who was singing and what was being sung....**  
  


> _"Many nights I sit here and I wonder..._  
>  How I came to be so lucky.  
> To have you in my life and in my arms..  
> I look upon your face and thank the day...
> 
> You made me laugh, when I wanted to cry.  
> You took me in your arms and held me close...  
> you tell me that you love me and you're here for me..  
> and all I can say, is you are... my... world..
> 
> I lay my head upon your shoulder...  
> I close my eyes and I remember..  
> The happy times of when we were together..  
> I hold it in my heart... when we're far apaaaart.
> 
> Cause you made me laugh.. when I wanted to cry.  
> You took me in your arms and held me close..  
> You tell me that you love me and you're here for me..  
> And all I can say, is you are my world..
> 
> You tell me that you love me and you're here for me...  
> And all I can say.... is you were... my.. world."  
> 

  
**Cullens brow furrowed as he found the source of the song, and there the Herald sat, clutching a dulled templar helm to her chest. There were no tears, but he could see such heartbreak in those amber eyes of hers. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and those eyes that held such pain turned and stared deeply into his. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his free hand resting on the pommel of his sword as he often does. He managed a small, reassuring smile before speaking in a soft tone.**  
  
 _"My apologies my lady for intruding. I was concerned for your well being when you had not returned from your walk, and I could not find you."_  
  
 **Mihaela squared her jaw slightly, seeming taking on a bit more of a reserved posture as he came into focus. She had been lost in her song, not even hearing his approach despite his armor and the snow crunching.**  
  
 _"It is fine Commander. I had not realized the time had passed so quickly. My apologies for worrying you."  
  
"No harm done my lady. Though, I must ask and you don't have to answer, but what is the significance of that helm? Did it belong to someone special?"_  
  
 **Her eyes shifted back to the helm. It was tarnished now, no longer holding the shine of equipment well cared for. She nodded faintly, responding without looking up at the commander, some of the reserved posture melting away.**  
  
 _"Very special. It belonged to Ser Wren, Templar of the Ostwick Tower."  
  
"You loved him then?"   
  
"Without question, very much so. We were inseperable, even in our youth. Always my protector, and I was so proud of him when he completed his training and became a templar. This, was my gift to him when he came back to visit."_  
  
 _"That's not standard issue then?"_ **He asked inquisitively.**  
  
 _"No. It looks like it would be. I intended it that way. I knew he received issued equipment from his superiors, so I made sure this one looked exactly the same. The only difference, is the interior. What is hidden inside. I had a special engraving made for him."_ **She tilted it back, reading the inscription quietly.**  
  


> _"The mind is just as precious,_  
>  As the heart inside your chest.  
> So may this gift protect you,  
> And the head on which it rests."  
> 

  
**Cullen stared at the woman, awestruck by her gift at words. There was only one other woman in his life that spoke so poetically, and she was gone, yet here another sat with the same talent and equal beauty. The Commander shook his head, in an attempt to shake such thoughts from his mind, this poor girl was mourning the man she loved, and here he was admiring her inappropriately. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence with a slight awkwardness to his tone.**  
  
 _"It must have been difficult, loving someone so deeply, yet being denied the joy of it."_  
  
 _"Yes. Wait. What?"_ **Mihaela blinked, confused for a moment by his statement. Denied the joy of...** _"Makers breath no! Wren and I weren't. I mean, I loved him more than life itself, but he and I were never... I mean.."_ **She was completely flustered by the Commanders misunderstanding, and cross with herself for confusing him on the matter. She could see he was trying to make sense of her sudden babbling. Taking a deep breath, she focused on regaining her composure, once more clutching the helm to her chest.** _"I apologize for confusing you Commander. You see, Wren was my older brother. He was always there for me growing up, and supportive of my dreams despite those falling through. When I turned myself in to the Templar-Commander, I was made his charge, his responsibility. It made being there much easier... for a time."_ **She looked out over the frozen lake, her words drifting off near the end.**  
  
 _"Oh. I see. Then it is I who should be apologizing. I suppose I asked the wrong questions, or rather my questions were too vague? In any case, if you'll permit me my lady, I would see you safely back to Haven. It is growing dark, and I would not forgive myself if you were beset upon by wolves."_  
  
 **Mihaela regarded him for a long time. Her amber eyes locked intently on his expressions. He could feel a slight warmth in his cheeks under her stare, which aptly caused him to once more rub the back of his neck in discomfort. She did not smile, but she pushed herself up and tied the helm to her belt once more, slowly approaching him.**  
  
 _"You may Commander. Thank you."_  
  
 **Together the pair made their way back towards Haven. He had noticed her shivering, and in response he removed his cloak and draped it over her. Her response to his chivalry was not one he had anticipated as she jumped several feet away from him, the thick fabric falling in the snow between them. Her eyes were wide, fearful as she stood there staring at him. She looked like a doe that had been suddenly cornered by a wolf, ready to bolt. He held his hands up quickly, to show he meant her no harm.**  
  
 _"I. I'm sorry my lady, you looked cold, I was only trying to offer you some protection against the winds. I swear to you, no harm will come to you if I can help it."_  
  
 **Mihaela visibly relaxed, her gaze softening slightly and the fear fading. There was still a hint of weariness as she approached the cloak and shook the snow free from it. Carefully wrapping it around her shoulders, she nodded in gratitude.**  
  
 _"I apologize as well Commander. I find I must keep reminding myself, there are still honorable men in this world like Wren, who mean well. Also, thank you for such care and concern."_  
  
 **He nodded, once more giving her an awkward smile in an attempt at reassurance.Together they turned and continued to escort her back to her quarters. He smiled faintly at her comparison of him to her brother, but that smile did not last as he dwelled on her words. He was not naive, and knew well enough in many circles mages were abused. He prayed to the Maker she was no such victim. As they reached her door, she removed the cloak and returned it to him. He bowed respectfully and bid her a good night before turning on his heel. He had questions, and knew the one person who might provide him the answers he needed to better understand the woman he'd be working with.. The Spymaster....**  
  
  
 **Mihaela sat quietly in the chair that was set in front of the fireplace of her quarters. She felt embarrassed by her reaction towards the Commanders kindness, and wanted to just crawl under her bed and never come back out. Since their formal introductions, he had tried so hard to make her feel welcome, and more comfortable, and here she was letting her fear of templars prevent her from knowing him better. She knew she would have to get to know all of them better, and that wasn't easy for her after spending so much time keeping to herself. She didn't know how to react around people, let alone have a normal conversation. It was then she decided to make it up to the Commander somehow, perhaps a meal shared over quiet conversation when she returned from the Hinterlands. Finding her plan agreeable, she rose from the chair and crawled beneath the bedsheets. Sleep took her quickly, despite her reluctancy to close her eyes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Mihaela Trevelyans story. Here, she is settling in while Lelianas spies secure a place in the Hinterlands for her and her companions. It is a peek into a side of her, only one has ever truly seen. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song - You Are My World © Me, Dragonmystique  
> Inscription and Mihaela Trevelyan © Me, Dragonmystique  
> All Bioware Content & Dialogue © Bioware, EA Games


	4. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith - Chapter 4**

  
  
  
  
**It was two days travel, but the Herald and her companions finally made it to the outskirts camp. There, Scout Harding met with the group and explained the current situation. Mihaela was focused, trying to grasp every detail of the information she was being given, despite Varrics attempt to make some joke, which ultimately fell through in the end. Their first goal was to secure the crossroads, and help protect those who had made it their home from the templars and mages that decided to make that their battleground. Mihaela wasn't keen on throwing herself into such a fray, demons were one thing, but people were another for her.  
  
Once their supplies were replenished, and tonics were equally handed out, the four set out of the camp and down the path that led to their destination.  It wasn't long before they heard the shouting, which caused Cassandra to pick up her pace, forcing everyone else to follow. The seeker waved an arm, signaling them to hurry as she called out.** _"Inquisition forces! They're trying to protect the refugess."_ **She drew her blade and shield and started to charge in. Mihaela barely had time to create a shield around her before she was out of range. The rest of them took to a jog and found places where they could better assist all the while staying out of the thick of the fighting. As Mihaela and Solas started drawing on their magic, the refugees and inquisition soldiers turned their sights on them, but luckily enough Cassandra reassured them they were allies and not apostates. With each group, they tried to reason with them, but they would not listen, forcing them to fight. Mihaela continued to focus her energies on shielding her companions, refugees and soldiers where it was most necessary, but she had been so focused, that she did not see the templar behind her. He slammed his tower shield right into her back, causing her to stumble forward with a pained outcry. He was ready to finish her, his sword raised to strike true, but his mark was missed as a bolt whistled past and found its home in the templars chest. Mihaela scrambled to her feet, shaken and disoriented.**  
  
 _"Shake it off Sparrow! We need to stop the rest of them!"_ **Varric called out to her. She scrunched her brow in confusion, uncertain if the dwarf was actually addressing her, but as she looked his direction he was waving her over hurridly. She nodded, picking up her staff, and rushed to his side, once more focusing her energies on shielding those on the front line. It wasn't much longer before the fighting was done, and the refugees were safe. Mihaela looked around slowly, horrified by all the bodies that lay in pools of their own blood, or burned by the rebel mages. Color draining from her face, she ripped her gaze away, looking for her companions who were catching their breath. Varric winked at her, and tilted his head towards a woman dressed in Chantry garb, motioning her to go. With a deep breath, she nodded and slowly walked towards her, swallowing the lump in her throat.**  
  
 _"Mother Gisele?"  
  
"I am, and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."  
  
"I'm told you asked to see me, I made my way here as quickly as I could."  
  
"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it."_ **Mother Gisele said softly as she rose from helping a soldier. She started to walk, Mihaela instinctively following.** "I won't lie to you my child, some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances at becoming the new Divine. Some are terrified." **She looked around slowly at the carnage.** _"So many good people, senselessly taken from us."  
  
"What happened was horrible."  
  
"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you, but you must give them something else to believe."  
  
"Mother Gisele, won't that just make things worse than they already are?"  
  
"Because you are a mage?"_ **Mother Gisele inquired. Mihaela nodded lightly, once more wringing her hands in front of her as she listened to the woman continue.** _"Let me put it this way. You needn't convince them all, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you are given the time that you need."  
  
"You make it sound so... simple."  
  
"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate, or sent here to help us...but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us."_ **Mihaela's eyes widened at that. She didn't want to destroy anyone, that was the exact opposite of what she was trying to do, and hearing that made her become all the more nervous, her hands turning a light shade of red as she continued to wring them more forcefully.** _"I will go to and provide Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."_  
  
 **With that, Mother Gisele turned and left Mihaela's company. The girl stood there, stunned by everything that she was told. As if she did not already have enough pressure on her shoulders with making the decision of recruiting mages or templars, now she was responsible for winning over members of the Chantry itself. Taking a deep breath, she turned and made her way back to her companions and explained what was discussed, all the while helping the refugees that survived. The day was reaching it's end, perhaps a few hours of daylight left, and so the four pressed on to the west through the Hinterlands, their destination... Dennets Stables. It took several hours to reach the stables, due to obstacles in their path. Be it mages and templars causing havoc, or wolves hunting on the roads, night was nearly upon them. They finally crossed a river, and found a secure place to make camp just outside the stables property and Mihaela was never more grateful for a place to rest her feet.  
  
They worked together to set up tents for themselves and a few of the inquisitions soldiers who joined them much later on. Although Mihaela did not set up her tent next to the others, she placed hers several feet away from the rest, keeping to herself. Cassandra looked to the others, confused by her behavior, but it was Varric who approached the Herald, clearing his throat to announce his presence.** _"So uh, Sparrow? I gotta ask, do we smell or something? Cause you sure are making a point to be as far from us as you can."_  
  
 **Mihaela turned, regarding the dwarf with a furrowed brow. She realized she was doing it again, secluding herself from the others, but in this case she decided it was best. She took a deep breath, shaking her head in response before speaking in a soft tone.** _"No Varric, I am sorry if it appeared that way. I know we have a great deal to do in the morning before we travel back to haven, and I just don't want to disrupt anyone elses sleep. I don't sleep well sometimes."  
  
"I see. Well, don't get too far off. Wouldn't want some mountain cat to go eating our pretty songbird, or wolves. We may have soldiers watching our backs, but that doesn't mean we're completely safe."  
  
"I understand. I'll be wary. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"_ **He asked her, genuinely puzzled.**  
  
 _"For not calling me Herald. I have to guess the Commander told you about my singing, hence the nickname, but it is beyond preferrable to what everyone else calls me."  
  
"Nah. Curly didn't tell me a thing. I trailed him when he went looking for you, heard your pretty voice dancing on the winds. Go easy on the man, he's been through a world of hurt, but you didn't hear that from me."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded, giving him a small smile before crawling into her tent. She sighed deeply, feeling even more guilty for her behavior towards the commander, knowing what she knows now.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Commander Cullen stood beside Leliana, his hand resting on the hilt of his pommel. He had a serious expression as he waited for her to finish speaking with one of her scouts before making his own inquiries.** _"Any word on what I asked for?"  
  
"Yes Commander, though there is unfortunately no information about her stay in the Ostwick Circle, aside from her turning herself in to the Templar-Commander."  
  
"I see. So what do we have?"   
  
"Well, according to this. Mihaela Trevelyan was recorded dead at the age of fourteen."  
  
"So, our Herald is not Mihaela Trevelyan?"_ **Cullen asked as he raised a brow.**  
  
 _"Oh no. She is indeed Mihaela Trevelyan. One of my agents found the Chantry Mother who signed the certificate, and with the right amount of coin and a little persuasion it was discovered that her parents paid the Mother handsomely to sign the death certificate of their daughter. Turns out, when they received word from their son, that their protégé had turned herself in to the circle, they had to find some excuse for her absence, not to mention cover up the stain that she had become to their name."_  
  
"Wait. You mean to tell me, her own parents didn't just disown her, they declared her dead?"  
  
"Indeed. Their poor, sweet daughter died to a terrible illness that had befallen her in Ferelden as she was receiving further training in her music. I was tempted to send my agents to visit the two, but turns out their wickedness struck full circle. When the mage rebellion was in its beginning stages, some of the noble families were caught in the middle of the templars hunting down the mages. Turns out, they were burned alive in the streets."  
  
"It is no wonder she is so distant with everyone around her, but it does not explain her skittish behavior."  
  
"Commander, wouldn't you be skittish if you were living on the run, struggling to survive day to day with the fear of being caught? All she had was her brother, and now he is gone. She's afraid, and I fear our first impression towards her wasn't exactly a good one. I am sure with time, she will come around and she will become more comfortable with us. Until then, just be patient and focus on training the men."  
  
 **Commander Cullen gave her a brief nod before turning on his heel and making his way back to the sparring grounds. His men were training hard in preparation, yet what was it they were preparing for? They still didn't know what caused this breach, or where the mark on the Herald came from. His thoughts then drifted to the Herald, and the vision she was when he found her near the lake. He always held such distrust for the mages, and while he knew not all of them were bad, he had always had the worst experiences with them, Anders taking the cake. Still, he did not feel distrust towards her, but rather this need to protect her from whatever it was she was so afraid of. The problem was, he didn't know how. She flinched whenever he came near her, and when he touched her she panicked. It made his heart heavy to think of what she must have endured in the Circle, but surely her brother kept her from any real harm. Leliana was right though, she would come around and in the meantime, he needed to get these men properly trained so they could keep the Herald safe. It'd do her no good if they were stumbling around her, leaving her vulnerable to whatever threats may come. Combing his fingers through his hair with his free hand, the other gripped the pommel of his sword and he focused once more on the men, barking out commands.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of our dear Herald. Here, she makes her first venture into the Hinterlands, while the Commander checks up on some investigations. Enjoy!
> 
> Mihaela Trevelyan © Me, Dragonmystique  
> Dragon Age Dialogue and Content © Bioware, EA Games


	5. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith - Chapter 5**

  
  
  
**Mihaela thrashed about before sitting up sharply in her tent. She was drenched in sweat, and breathing heavy from the nightmare she had just woken from. As she opened her eyes, she yelped, scooting to the back of her tent as she noticed Solas sitting at the opening. He stared at her in silence, his expression stoic, yet an observancy in his eyes. His legs were crossed, and his palms resting on each knee, which made it all the more unnerving for the young mage. As her senses slowly made their way back, her expression of surprise turned to a look of disdain as she muttered under her breath.**   
  
_"Haven't you ever heard of privacy? I could have blown you up or something."  
  
"No. You couldn't have. I don't say this because you are incapable of such, yet I have notice you choose not to use offensive spells. Everything you do, everything you draw on is protective, defensive._" **Solas replied calmly.**   
  
_"What do you want Solas?"_  
  
"You were crying out in your sleep, I was about to wake you, but you saw to that dilemna yourself. In any case, the others are awake and ready when you are to pay a visit to the horsemaster." **Solas rose, letting the tent flap close with his departure.**  
  


  
_"Are you alright? Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking."_ **Mihaela muttered under her breath. She soon remembered why she secluded herself off from other mages. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her things and made her way out of the tent. She did not look to the others, first making her way to the stream that was just a few feet away. Finding some coverage behind a large boulder, she hid behind it and changed into clean clothing only after wiping herself down. Once satisfied with her state of dress, she returned back to her tent, tossing the old clothing inside, then meandered over to her companions. Cassandra had a visible look of concern for the girl, and Varric seemed to avoid looking her way with a hint of awkwardness of his own.**  


  
_"Are you ready then Herald?"_ **Cassandra asked.  
  
Mihaela nodded, and together they made their way up the road to Horsemaster Dennets house. As they approached, a woman was working in a small garden, and watched them closely as they continued past before returning to her crops. Mihaela knocked lightly on the door, then entered upon hearing the mans voice telling them to do so. After introductions were said and done, they discussed an arrangement for his finest horses, but it did not come at a low price. They had to help his wife, and their neighbor with some tasks before he'd agree to anything, and so they stepped back out to find out what would be required of them. Lady Dennet explained they were having problems with wolves, much to Mihaela's dismay, but they agreed to deal with them. Their neighbor wanted guard towers set up around the area and near the old ruins just on the other side of the hill. Mihaela was a clever girl, and strategized a plan that would be both efficient and quicken the results.   
  
They made their way up the hill where the first tower was to be marked for preparation. Setting a physical mark in the ground, they pressed forward towards the location the wolves were spotted. A rift became an obstacle on their way, which delayed them from their planned schedule, mostly due to the terrors that spilled out of it. Cassandra held the demons for the most part, but one terror took particular interest in her. It melded into the ground, Mihaela losing sight of it, only to have it leap up in front of her and knock her to the ground. It pinned her firmly in place, tearing at her fears and making them surface. She struggled in a panic, letting out a shrill scream before she found herself free, the demon being sucked back into the fade. She was quick to her feet, scrambling towards the rift and with great pain searing up her arm, managed to close it before anymore spilled free. Cassandra marched up to her, a look of concern and disapproval on her face.**  
  
 _"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I hesitated, and I apologize. It won't happen again. Can we move on, please?"_ **Mihaela asked nervously.  
  
Cassandra wasn't convinced, but she was in agreement that they needed to complete the tasks at hand. They found the wolves, and Mihaela was true to her word. As they discovered it was a terror demon controlling them, she did not hesitate once. She shrouded her companions with protective barriers, using the offensive magic of the staff to wound the demon, all the while staying on the move herself so it couldn't pinpoint her location as the other did. Once the demon was destroyed, the wolves were in control of their own minds again, and fled the hunters, abandoning their den. They left not long after, and finished marking the locations where guard towers would be stationed. All things considered, it was a successful day. They returned to the stables, informing Master Dennet they had overseen everything that was asked of them, and with some convincing from Cassandra, the Horsemaster himself agreed to go to Haven and oversee the care of his thoroughbreds. He gave each of them a horse to ride back to Haven on, Mihaela was particularly fond of hers, naming her Chestnut. Together, they reported in to the camp, then rode towards the Crossroads for one final stop before their return. While the others waited on their mounts, Mihaela brought some meat and supplies to the refugees, which earned her a great deal of gratitude. She dismissed it, reassuring them there was no need for thanks before pulling herself back up on Chestnuts back. Together, the four rode back to Haven, an eerie silence between the lot of them.  
**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **A week had passed, and the Herald had not yet returned with the others. Cullen was growing concerned by this, as they'd received no word from Leliana's scouts of their progress. Mother Gisele had arrived five days after they had left, informing them that the Herald had remained to oversee the acquisition of horses for the soldiers. That was two days ago, and if they had horses, their travel would have been cut shorter than when they were on foot. He paced up and down the training grounds, shouting orders to his men as they sparred in order to distract himself from worry. If anything happened to her, everything they had sought to achieve would be for nothing. "Makers breath." He muttered to himself, as he realized how callous such thoughts sounded, even in his own mind. She was a person, and she deserved more than being thought of as a means to an end. As he continued to pace, his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of hooves. He moved around one of the tents to see the Herald at the head of the entourage. Cassandra at her right, Solas at her left and Varric not far behind with a scowl on his face. He squared his jaw to maintain a straight face, watching the dwarf leap off the horse and briefly kiss the ground. Shaking his head, he made his way to group, making sure to keep his pace slow the closer he got.**  
  
 _"It is good to see you all return safely. I trust everything is in order?"_ **He asked Cassandra.**  
  
 _"Yes, for the most part. The Herald made a few stops to help refugees along the way back, which is why we took longer to return than expected. On the bright side, Horsemaster Dennet should be arriving soon with horses for our men."_ **She replied.**   
  
_"Excellent news. It would seem we are well on our way then?"  
  
"Indeed. However, Mother Gisele advised our Herald to travel to Val Royeaux and parlay with members of the Chantry. We can discuss that in the war room however."_ **Cassandra replied as she stabled her horse. Once the horses were secured, she turned and made her way into Havens inner walls, leaving Mihaela and Cullen there on their own. Varric had left before questions surfaced, muttering something about a stiff drink, and Solas departed to find some rest. The Commander watched the mage as she was gently brushing Chestnut down, he could see the affection she had already developed for the horse and found himself smiling. His reverie in watching her however was short lived as her voice broke the silence.**  
  
 _"Something amusing Commander?"_ **She asked curiously, a wariness in her eyes, yet her voice was soft.  
**  
 _"What? Oh, no. I uh, was just admiring your horse. She is quite stunning."_ **He responded, rubbing the back of his neck.**  
  
 _"Oh. Yes, I have decided to call her Chestnut since names were being doled out. Varric has deemed me 'Sparrow', which is a nice change from Herald."  
  
"Sparrow? Hm, yes it fits you. A graceful bird, with a beautiful voice."   
  
"Well, I am sure the beautiful voice part is right, but I fear the graceful part might be a bit off. I was a bit of a mess out there in the field to say the least."_ **She laughed nervously. It was the first time he had heard her laugh, even if it wasn't a jovial one, her amber eyes still lit up just the same and he found himself smiling again. Such an gentle spirit, and despite everything she'd been put through, she still maintained a compassionate heart, stopping to help others when she could have easily returned here without a second thought.** _"So. Val Royeaux, that should be fun don't you think Commander? The one place Roderick wanted me to go in chains, and here I go, strolling right on in."  
  
"You are worried. Yes, I suppose it is wise to be, all things considered. I can assure you though, we'll take every precaution to keep you safe."  
  
"Thank you Commander."_ **She offered him a genuine smile.**  
  
 _"For what my lady?"_ **He lifted a brow, his hand moving to rest on the pommel of his sword.**  
  
 _"For caring. There are few templars who genuinely care. I know you are no longer a templar, but you were and it is nice to know, there were others like Wren. I suppose we shouldn't keep the others waiting hm? Debriefing and all that nonsense to be done."  
  
"You have had a long journey, if you would prefer to get some rest fir-"   
  
"N-no."_ **She cut him off sharply, then looked to the ground.** _"No, I'm fine Commander, lets just set our next plan into action please?"_  
  
 **The Commander nodded, a hint of concern on his hard expression as they walked together in silence. She did not flinch this time as he kept in step beside her, but he could see something was evidently troubling her. The last thing she needed, was to avoid rest. That was the worst thing anyone could do in war, and he knew all too well how lack of sleep affected the mind, let alone the body. He would speak with Solas after their meeting, perhaps he knew of some herbal remedy that would help her sleep. Until then, he would have to respect her wishes and simply watch over her the only way he knew how. By sword and by shield, and teaching the soldiers how to be just as efficient.**


	6. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith - Chapter 6**

  
  
_"Having the Herald address the Chantry is not a terrible thing."_ **Josephine stated, as Cullen and Mihaela joined everyone in the War room.**  
  
 _"You can't be serious."_ **He Scoffed.**  
  
 _"Mother Gisele isn't wrong. At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."_ **She stated. Cullen shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to pace, displeased with the entirety of this plan.**  
  
 _"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?"_ **Leliana asked her.**  
  
 _"Lets ask her,"_ **All eyes were suddenly on Mihaela, who had been watching the Commander with some curiousity. She'd never seen anyone so protective of her, not since her brother. He hardly knew her, and it wasn't so long ago she was nothing more than a prisoner who did this to all of them in the first place, so why was he suddenly so determined to look after her. It was both heart-warming, yet suspicious, leaving her confused.** _"Herald?"_ **Josephine called, snapping her from her thoughts.**  
  
 _"I'm a little worried, but it's just talks right?"_ **Mihaela asked, not sounding to sure of her own confidence in this plan.**  
  
 _"Don't underestimate the power of their words Herald. An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade."_ **Leliana warned.**  
  
 _"I will go with her."_ **Cassandra stated firmly as she stepped up to the table.** _"Mother Gisele said she could provide us with names? Use them."  
  
"But why? This is nothing but a-"  
  
"What choice do we have Leliana? Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the breach."_ **She cut in, an almost desperation to the seekers voice.** _"Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once we are ready, we will see this through."_  
  
 **The advisors nodding once, then set to work getting everything arranged. Mihaela took a deep breath and made her way out of the war room, wringing her hands in front of her. She was scared out of her mind about going to the one place where she was to face trial, and the unknowing scared her even more, but she couldn't let it show. Everyone was looking to her for strength, courage, and it was already wearing her down. She made her way to her sleeping quarters, packing a small satchel of supplies, including her brothers helm which she took with her everywhere at this point. Once packed, her steps led her down to the stables where Horsemaster Dennet had already saddled the horses for their travels. It was going to be a long journey, even by horse, but hopefully the clerics will be ready to talk by the time they arrive.  
  
Cassandra mounted up, choosing a black stallion with a white patch on its right ear. Solas joined them shortly after, preferring the white one which didn't really surprise the Herald. Varric was the last to join them, and he looked none to pleased about having to ride again. Mihaela pursed her lips from her seat on Chestnut, then took a deep breath.** _"Varric, if you don't want your own, if it makes you uncomfortable, you could ride with me."_  
  
 **He looked up at her, his scowl fading slightly at the offer.** _"That's mighty sweet of you Sparrow. I think I'll take you up on that offer. At least I'll have a pretty waist to hold on to, in case I feel like I'm about to fall."_ **He chuckled.  
  
A warm shade of pink rose on her cheeks at his flattery, she extended her hand to him and pulled him up to sit behind her. He did in fact keep hold of her waist, but maintained respectful propriety about it. Still, it made her slightly uncomfortable, but she forced herself to dismiss the feeling. She needed to open up to her companions, get to know them if she was to gain their trust, and this was the first step for her. Together, they rode out of Haven, making their way towards Val Royeaux. Along the way, there were small conversations to break the silence between them, and on occasion Mihaela would share a song with her companions. When dusk drew near, they would find a safe place to make camp, though Mihaela barely slept inbetween their stops. Solas took notice of this on the third night they had made camp, watching her sit by the crackling campfire, he approached her slowly and sat beside her.**  
  
 _"Trouble sleeping?"_ **He asked her.**  
  
 _"Yes, but it is nothing of consequence. I'll rest when I need it."_ **She replied, never taking her eyes from the fire.**  
  
 _"I see. The commander voiced his concern at your lack of sleep and he is right you know. If you don't get enough rest, it will start to tax your mind and body."  
  
"I said I will be fine. I appreciate everyones concern, but sleep isn't something that comes easily to me. In case you haven't noticed, when I do it isn't exactly peaceful."  
  
"Indeed. I had noticed your slumber is disturbed. If I might inquire, what is it that haunts your dreams when you sleep to cause you to thrash so?"_ **He asked, genuinely curious.**  
  
 _"Not that it is anyone's business, but I have nightmares of my brothers death. It's my fault he's dead, and it's a guilt I have to live with. He protected me all my life, even at the risk of his position as a Templar, and what did I do? I got him killed."_ **Mihaela rested her forehead on her knees, clearly unhappy about the ordeal.**  
  
 _"Interesting. Yet you still remember nothing of the event?"  
  
"I told you, I don't remember anything. I doubt I ever will at this point, so if we could please let this go? I would really appreciate it."_ **She said in a rather withdrawn tone. It bothered her how the elf could be so calm and collected about everything, while she was flooded with so many emotions, drowning in them.**  
  
 _"Very well. Let us discuss your choice of spells then shall we? As I had stated before, I do not believe you incapable of conjuring offensive spells, which means you can learn them, but you simply choose not to. I can teach you to draw on the elements to stop any threats against you. Fire, Ice, the energies of the skies to shock them in place."  
  
"No."_ **She stated firmly. She wavered on many things, but her convictions were strong in this.**  
  
 _"But if yo-"_ **He said, quickly cut off.**  
  
 _"If I don't, I will always be in danger, but if I do, I become that monster. I become the very thing all of Thedas fears and that needs to be caged for the safety of everyone. I'm sorry, but I will not allow myself to be viewed anymore monstrous than I already am as a mage."_ **And with that, she pushed herself up and made her way to her tent. There she spent the rest of the evening, resting yet not entirely sleeping, avoiding the journey to the fade and the nightmares that awaited her.  
  
Come morning, everyone packed up and continued to Val Royeaux. The moods were much more somber and reserved than they had been since they'd left Haven and they were nearly at the gates which made emotions even more strained among them. As they arrived, Mihaela helped Varric off Chestnut first, before dismounting and handing the reigns to a stableboy. Together, the four slowly made their way in, Mihaela tensing as everyone stared at her, some gasping in recognition of who she was.   
**  
_"The city still mourns."_ **Cassandra stated.**  
  
 _"Just a guess seeker, but I think they all know who we are."_ **Varric chimed in.**  
  
 _"Your skills of observation never cease to amaze me, Varric."_ **She sneered.  
  
They hadn't made in but a few feet past the gates before a woman in a hood came running towards them. She kneeled before Mihaela, concern in her voice.** _"My lady, Herald."  
  
"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?"_ **Cassandra inquired.**  
  
 _"The chantry mothers await you, but... do so a great many templars."  
  
"There are Templars here?"_  
  
 **Mihaela's face completely drained of color. She wanted to run, and she wanted to do it now. She felt a firm grip on her wrist, recognizing it as Cassandras, but at the same time, the seekers thumb brushed over the back of her hand as if to calm and reassure her. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, she knew she had to see this through, and knew the Seeker would protect her, or at least try to.**  
  
 _"People seem to think the templar will protect them from.... from the inquisition."_ **The scout continued.** _"They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."  
  
"Only one thing to do then."_ **Cassandra released the Heralds wrist, and took the lead. The others, including the herald followed her, a hint of reluctancy in Mihaela's steps.** _"They wish to protect the people from us?"_ **She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.** _"Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are...delayed."_  
  
 **Together the four of them made their way across the market. There were a few stragglers that stared at them through their masks, others scurrying to join the large crowd that had gathered around the wooden platform. There, a chantry cleric stood with a few other sisters, addressing the crowd. There was no sign of the templars, yet. Mihaela turned her attention to the Cleric, listening to what she had to say.  
**  
 _"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart, silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more! Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The maker would send no mage in our hour of need!"_  
  
 _"Please! Stop this. We did not come here looking for a fight, or to stir more dissention among the people of Thedas. We only came here to talk."_ **Mihaela responded pleadingly.**   
  
_"It's true."_ **Cassandra added.** _"The inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late."_  
  
 _"It is already too late. The templars have returned to the chantry! They will face this 'inquisition' and the people will be safe once more!"_ **The cleric motioned to her left as a large unit of templars made their way to the platform, with the Lord Seeker leading them. Yet what was to unfold next, took everyone by surprise. As the Lord Seeker strode past the cleric with a sneer, it was a fist of one of his ranking officers that struck her down where she stood. Mihaela's eyes widen in shock. Gasps and outcries echoed around them from the crowd. The templar that stood beside the cleric grew edgy, to which the Lord Seeker moved to reassure.**  
  
 _"Still yourself."_ **He stated.** _"She is beneath us."  
  
"That was uncalled for. What's the meaning of this?"_ **Mihaela called out, but she was quick to regret it shortly after the words were free.**  
  
 _"Her claim to authority is an insult. Much like your own."_ **he sneered.**  
  
 _"Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with-"_ **Cassandra interjected as she made her way towards him, but her words were quickly cut off by him.**  
  
 _"You will not address me."  
  
"Lord Seeker?"  
  
"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed!"_ **He called out, looking over the crowd.** _"The templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages."_  
  
 **Mihaela could feel the hair rising at the nape of her neck at those words. Purge? More like slaughter, and yet she remained silent as he continued.**  
  
 _"You are the ones who failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."_  
  
 **Mihaela wrung her hands in front of her, speaking up pleadingly to the other templars.** _"Templars, one of your own commands the inquisition forces. Join us, as he did."  
  
"You're a mage."_ **The lord seeker growled.** _"Your ties are worthless. They're all made traitors just by being in your company."_  
  
 **The young templar he was reassuring earlier stepped up, concern in his voice.** _"But lord seeker, what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if-"  
  
"You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!"_ **One of the lieutenants barked.**  
  
 _"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independance! You have shown me nothing. The inquisition, less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!"_  
  
 **Mihaela let loose a breath she had been holding. Despite her fear, she could see at least one templar among them who seemed genuinely concerned. She looked to Cassandra who was beside herself, and touched her shoulder lightly in reassurance before they themselves made their way to the gates. Along the way, they managed to recruit a merchant to the cause, had an arrow land at their feet with a note, and a messenger invite the Herald to an estate north of Val Royeaux. As they reached the gates, the final invitation was by the grand enchanter Fiona, an elven woman and the leader of the mage rebellion. They discussed the opportunity of and alliance, further conversation to be held at Redcliffe. Mihaela hoped to return to Haven with good news, and yet she did not. At the end of their mission, the four became five in the journey back to Haven. A rambunctious elf named Sera who didn't make a lick of sense to her, and Lady Vivienne who joined them after settling affairs at her estate.  
  
The conversations were plenty on the journey home, among everyone except Mihaela. She was lost in thought, feeling the weight of her failure heavily on her shoulders. She had a great deal to consider, with Vivienne pushing for the mage alliance, and the Heralds worry for Cassandra after the Lord Seeker cast her aside. How was she supposed to appease everyone, and still do the right thing. What was the right thing even? She had more questions than she did answers at this point, and no amount of socializing with her new companions was going to get them. All she wanted to do now, was get back, crawl into bed and forget that any of this was happening to her.   
**


	7. Trials of Faith

 

#  **Trials of Faith - Chapter 7**

  
  
  
**They arrived at Haven, Mihaela taking Chestnut directly to her stable and brushing her down. It was soothing for her, and helped her wind down when she was feeling particularly tense. Giving a small wave to the blacksmith across the way, she finished up and made her way towards the Chantry. Her steps were heavy, or at least they felt that way to her. She knew she had to break the news to her other advisors, and dreaded the disappointment she would find in their expressions at her failure. As she passed through the double doors, the three of them were already waiting for her. It seemed they had already heard the outcome from one of Leliana's agents, which was both a relief and worry to the Herald. Cassandra soon joined Mihaela's side, still bearing a slightly dazed expression of confusion. She could tell that the encounter with the Lord Seeker still hadn't processed, leaving the Seeker herself with only more questions.  
  
It was Cullen who broke the silence as they all gathered about each other, his arms crossing firmly over his chest with an expression of disdain. Though he was not disappointed in the Herald or the Seeker, but rather the templars and their choice.** _"It's a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as their capitol."_ **He stated calmly.**  
  
 _"Not all wanted to Commander."_ **Mihaela interjected.** _"Some, were genuinely concerned but they were reprimanded for questioning. At least we know how to approach either faction."  
  
"Do we?"_ **Cassandra asked.** _"Lord Seeker is not the man I remember."  
  
"True."_ **Leliana agreed.** _"He has taken the order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been very .... odd."  
  
"We must look into it then. If the Herald is right, then I'm certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."_ **Cullen replied as they started walking down the hall towards the war room.**  
  
 _"Or the Herald could go meet the mages in Redcliffe instead."_ **Josephine finally interjected.**  
  
 _"You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!"_ **He responded, stopping in his tracks to look at the ambassador with a stern glance.**  
  
 _"I.. I can at least see what the mages want. Then, we can decide what is best."_ **Mihaela spoke up softly, though she held a hint of hesitancy in her voice at even considering the mages.**  
  
 _"No doubt what they've always wanted."_ **Cassandra sneered.** _"Support for their cause."  
  
"We shouldn't discount the Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk." _**Josephine added.  
  
Cassandra shook her head, disagreement clear on her expression.** _"They are powerful ambassador, but more desperate than you realize."_  
  
 **Mihaela was in support of Cassandras concern. Desperation made mages do terrible things, Kirkwall being a prime example. She knew this could possibly be a trap, but she had to keep the scales balanced. In order to do this, she had to investigate just what the mages wanted, and what they were capable of before making a final decision. With a heavy sigh, she spoke up once more, trying to bring this discussion to a close.** _"Look. I realize they could be dangerous, but I won't be alone and it's just talks. Nothing is final yet. Right?"  
  
"Herald. If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave--"_ **Cassandra warned her gently**  
  
 _"The same could be said about the templars."_ **Josephine added.**  
  
 _"Both valid points."_ **Cullen interjected.** _"I'm not sure we've enough influence to approach the order yet in the first place. At least not safely."_  
  
 **After all agreed, they discussed the options of gaining more agents throughout the lands. Soon, everyone went their seperate ways, all except Leliana who stayed behind, reaching out lightly for Mihaela's shoulder.** _"Herald. There is one matter I would like to discuss with you. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to the order in Orlais, but they too have disappeared. I wouldn't normally consider their involvement but the timing...odd. The others have disregarded my concern, but I cannot ignore it. Two days before your return, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of one grey warden in the area by the name of Blackwall. If you have the chance, or are willing, seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease, and if he can't, then I'll know there is more going on than we realized."_  
  
 **Mihaela agreed. She would have to travel back through the Hinterlands anyhow to meet the mages in Redcliffe, so it was on the way for the most part. Leliana smiled, thanking her politely before taking her own leave of the Herald. Now, on her own, she let out a quiet groan, as if yet another large sack of flour was dumped on her shoulders to carry.** _"No rest for the weary."_ **she mumbled as she turned to make her way out. As she stepped back out into the brisk cool air, there was a young soldier waiting. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention.**  
  
 _"Excuse me ma'am. I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I can't seem to find anyone willing to talk to me."  
  
"Oh? Well, you've got my ear. What is it?"_ **She said politely.**  
  
 _"We've got some word that Tevinter Mercs are gathering out on the coast. My company commander, Iron Bull offers this information free of charge. Also, if you'd like to see what more the Bull's chargers could offer the Inquisition, you are invited to meet us there and watch us work. We're the best you can find, come to the coast, and you'll see what we're made of."_ **He said proudly, his chest puffing out slightly.**  
  
 _"I will do what I can to make it out that way. Though I cannot make any promises. Give me a few days at best to reach the location you wish to meet."_  
  
 **With that, the two parted ways. The advisors did say they needed more agents, so it only made sense to her to observe and decide if they'd be an asset to the cause. As she walked towards the small building that was housing the tavern, she took into consideration the travel. They could head to the coast first, and if they did prove a commodity, she could bring the chargers with her as protection on the way to Redcliffe. Cassandra was outstanding, there was never any doubt about it when it came to sword and shield, but she always worried the Seeker was taking on too much, being the sole sword arm among the group. Mihaela blinked in astonishment as she made her way into the Tavern. She had not expected to care for the woman who threatened her life on their first meeting, and yet here she was, genuinely worried for the woman. She settled in a chair at an empty table, a soft sigh of relief being off her feet at last. The bartender offered her a drink, which she politely declined, leaving Mihaela to comfortably observe those around her. If there was anywhere she could learn socialization, it was at the tavern after all she thought.  
  
Mihaela's attention shifted to the figure that joined her table in the corner. It was the dwarf, Varric. He had pulled up a chair, smiling at her as he did so and sat down without waiting for invitation.** _"So. Sparrow, are you holding up alright? You went from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas, to joining the armies of the faithful."  
  
"Honestly Varric?"_ **She said softly, her voice thankfully drowned out by the music and other prominent conversations.** _"I'm scared. The last time I felt this terrified, I found out I was a mage. All my hopes and dreams, suddenly gone. Everyone is looking to me to save Thedas, but I couldn't even save myself. Since the day I was born, Wren was always looking out for me, and look where that got him."_ **She sighed sadly, looking down at her lap.**  
  
 _"I'll admit, I'm surprised you survived, let alone survived Cassandra. You're lucky you were out cold for most of her outrage."  
  
"She's not that bad. True, she has a bit of a temper but can you blame her? The woman she served with all her heart, gone, and here I was the only thing left to show for it."  
  
"Maybe. All I know is for days, we've been staring at the breach. Watching demons and maker knows what fall out of it. **'Bad for Morale'** would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone could be in there, let alone live. Yet you did, and while morale is still low, you're giving people hope Sparrow. Look at those refugees you fed and blanketed, or the woman who lost her husbands ring. 'You' did that, you are giving people the hope they need, and I have a lot of respect for you." _  
  
_"Helping people with food, clothing, or even planting is easy enough though Varric. I'm expected to make these big decisions though, and close this breach. I've 'never' made any decisions for myself, so how am I supposed to make them for all of Thedas?"  
  
"One choice at a time. That's all we can do. Things are going to get rough, probably very bad down the line, but you aren't alone."  
  
"If it's going to be that bad, why do you stay? Cassandra did say you could go."  
  
"I'd like to think myself selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this... thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them. Now, there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away from that in hopes it will sort itself out."  
  
"I still can't believe this is happening. I keep hoping this is all just a really bad dream."  
  
"Yeah well, if this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punch line coming."_ **Varric chuckled.**  
  
 _"I've been saying that since I was fourteen."_ **She sighed heavily.** _"Varric?"  
  
"Yeah Sparrow?"  
  
"Does it ever stop hurting? I heard about your brother, and while he still lives I know it's just as hard a loss. I feel like there is this gaping hole in my chest, and sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. Does it ever fade?"   
  
"In time. It's not easy, I can tell you that, but it will become easier over time."_ **He rested his hand atop hers, giving it a squeeze.** _"Besides, you got all of us. We're here for you, even if some are more reluctant to show support than others."  
  
"Thank you Varric."_ **She said softly. A light yawn escaping her, she rose from her chair and placed a tender kiss atop the dwarfs head before politely excusing herself. For the first time, as she made her way to her sleeping quarters, she smiled. A genuine smile. She was glad she decided to invite Varric in sharing Chestnut throughout their travels, and in the process a kinship was developing. At least on her part, she was finding herself growing fonder of him. She made her way inside, locked the door behind her and disrobed. Climbing under the thick covers, she let out a deep, weighted sigh and closed her eyes.** _"Please.. no nightmares tonight. I just.. need one nights rest."_ **Curling up, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her, knowing full well she'd be travelling a great deal over the next week.**


	8. Trials of Faith

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 8**

  
  
  
**Dawn was approaching, but it wasn't yet light out. Mihaela couldn't sleep, and while it was her nightmares that contributed to it, the stress of all this new responsibility was the main cause of her restlessness. Crawling out of bed, she pulled on her robe, then tightened the bodice she had specially made around her torso. The corset came with a set of bracers and shin guards made of nugskin, drakestone and silk. Harritt had voiced his concern at her going on in only her mage robes without any proper protection beyond the cloth, so they compromised and she watched attentively as he worked. They were both pleased with the outcome, Mihaela moreso at the fine fit.  
  
Once dressed, she reached for her staff and made her way out for an early morning walk. It seemed she wasn't the only one early to rise however. As she stepped out through the main gates, she saw the Commander training the soldiers with a frustrated expression on his face. Quietly she approached, standing beside him as he barked out orders. He hadn't noticed her just yet, so she remained silent, watching the men practice.**  
  
 _"You there! There's a shield in your hand, block with it! If that man was your enemy, you'd be dead!"_ **He shouted over the clanging of metal against metal before turning to the man at his right.** _"Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one."_  
  
 **Mihaela grinning ever so slightly, murmured low.** _"You tell them Commander."_  
  
 **He jumped, startled by her sudden appearance despite being there the entire time.** _"Makers breath. I didn't even hear you approach."_ **He settled abit, crossing his arms over his chest as she gave him an apologetic look. He gave her a faint smile before speaking up again.** _"We've received a number of recruits, locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did."  
  
"It wasn't my intention I assure you. None of this was."_ **Her expression growing more serious.**  
  
 _"I believe you. I was recruited from Kirkwall myself into the Inquisition. I was there during the mage uprising, I saw first hand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution, and that's when she offered me a position, so I left the templars to join her cause. Now, it seems we face something far worse than a rebellion."  
  
"You're right. The conclave destroyed, giant hole in the sky, things aren't looking very good at all."_ **A hint of worry in her voice, though she tried hard to hide it.**  
  
 _"Which is why we're needed."_ **He said firmly as he signed some paperwork brought to him.** _"The chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now, they argue over a new divine, while the breach remains hovering above our heads. The inquisition can act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that, and there's so much we can accom-"_ **He shook his head slightly, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.** _"Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture."  
  
"No, but if you have one prepared, I'm happy to listen."_ **She offered him a small smile.** _"I miss the lectures my brother would give me, though I was never fond of them at the time he was giving them, what I wouldn't give to hear one of them now."_  
  
 **The Commander chuckled lightly, though there was a sympathetic look in his eyes as he regarded her.** **"Another time then perhaps, when we aren't both swarmed with assignments."  
  
She smiled a bit more now, her amber eyes fixated on his. She could feel the genuine remorse his gaze was holding for her, and while it was endearing, it also unsettled her. She did not like to be pitied, but was he truly pitying her? It was hard for her to really be sure the way he was looking at her, and suddenly she felt a warmth creeping up the back of her neck and along her cheeks.**  
  
 _"I uh.."_ **The commander cleared his throat, clearly taken off guard by her sudden stare.** _"There's still a lot of work ahead of us."_ **He turned as a report was brought to him, their gaze broken by the disruption. A part of him was displeased by it, another relieved that the subject was changed before he made himself look foolish in front of her. He bowed to her before taking the report, though did not look at her directly.** _"As I was saying, our work is never done."_ **He looked over the paperwork, walking away with the deliverer.  
  
Mihaela watched him leave, she wanted to get to know him more after that conversation. To know what Templar life was like for him, how it was the same or different across the waters that seperated Ferelden and the Free Marches. It seemed now was hardly the time however, the light of the sun peeking over the horizon, it meant that they'd be heading to the coast soon. She made her way through Haven, gathering the necessary supplies and stuffing them in the saddlebags that Chestnut and the other horses would carry. She then found Cassandra and Varric, inviting them along for the journey. She considered Sera as the third, but something about her unsettled the Herald, she was strange and unpredictable, so instead she invited Solas for the needed fire power should they run into trouble. Once everyone was ready, they mounted up and made their way out of Haven for the long journey ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey was certainly long, but at last they made it to the coast. The winds were blowing heavy against the rocky shore, and already a camp had been set up by some of Leliana's scouts. Harding was there, filling her in on what was happening around the area, including a mercenary group of Hessarians holed up in small, walled off fort. Mihaela thanked the dwarf, then made her way to the location the charger had informed her to go. She could already hear fighting in the distance, so with a wave of her hand she picked her pace up into a run, the others close behind. She skidded to a halt as they arrived at the scene, her eyes widening at the large hulking figure that was tossing men about and splitting them open with his axe.** _"Makers breath."_ **she uttered before noticing their assailants.** _"Tevinter Agents?"_ **She was puzzled by this, what were they doing this far east into Ferelden? She looked to Cassandra who was just as just as puzzled but equally concerned by their presence. As they moved in to aid the chargers, the battle itself became short lived.  
  
Mihaela looked over the fallen, all men and women from Tevinter, but none of the chargers. She jumped slightly as the hulking figure approached her while shouting orders.** _"Chargers! Stand down!"_ **He now stood behind her, turning to the one she recognized from Haven.** _"Krem! How'd we do?"  
  
"Five or six wounded Chief, no dead."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks."_ **Krem nodded and walked off, Iron Bull now turning his attention to her. She felt herself visibly shrink a bit under his gaze, despite struggling to hide her fearful expression. She never expected a Qunari, let alone one his size.** _"Easy little bird, I won't hurt you. So, you're with the inquisition. I'm glad you could make it. Come on, lets have a seat while we wait for drinks."_  
  
 **She wasn't about to decline, despite his reassurance to do her no harm, she had no intention of offending such a... man? Together they found some large boulders to sit on, and while the others stayed nearby, watching over her protectively, they gave them enough distance for some privacy.** _"T-that was impressive. Krem was it? Said you and your chargers are looking for work?"  
  
"I am. Not before my drink though."_ **He chuckled, a low, deep rumbling of a laugh.** _"I see you remembered Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant."  
  
"Good to see you again ma'am."_ **He dipped his head to her, before turning his gaze to Iron Bull.** _"Throatcutters are done chief."  
  
"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away, no offense Krem."   
  
"None taken."_ **Krem shrugged.** _"Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?"_  
  
 **Mihaela's eyes widened, looking between the banter between chief and lieutenant. She dreaded the possible consequence the young soldier would get for talking back to his superior like that, yet to her surprise, Bull only laughed and turned his attention back to her.** " _So, you've seen us fight. We're not cheap, but we're worth it, and I'm sure the inquisition can afford us."  
  
"Um, how expensive is expensive exactly?"_ **She inquired rather meekly.**  
  
 _"Wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you're treating me and mine to drinks later. Your ambassador, what's her name? Josie? Josephine? Ah that's it. We'd go through her, and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself little bird, so don't you worry your pretty little head about that. All that matters, is we're worth it."  
  
"The chargers seem like an excellent company. I should very much like to hire them on to help with our cause."  
  
"They are, but you wouldn't just be getting the boys. You're getting me too."_ **He winked playfully at her with his one good eye.** _"You need a frontline bodyguard, and I'm your man. Whatever it is, demons, dragons. Hah, the bigger the better."_ **He rose, walking towards the shore. Mihaela rose to join him, nearly bumping into him as he stopped suddenly and turned towards her.** _"There's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"  
  
"The uh.. what?"_ **She shook her head slowly, uncertainty in her eyes.** _"Afraid not, I'm sorry. I don't hear much about the outside world stuck in a tower I'm afraid."_  
  
 _"They're an organization among the Qunari. Their spies to put it simply. Or, well us. They are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble for everyone, everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to those involved and report in. I also get reports though from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people."_  
  
 **Mihaela paced a bit along the shore near him. There was a thoughtful expression etched across her face that showed she was heavily weighing out her decision. She stopped, facing him with a firm look in her eyes.** _"You are an impressive group, and I want to hire you on. Would you be willing to agree to show your reports to Leliana before sending them to your superiors? You have to understand, I don't know much about the Qunari, I need to protect those who have joined this cause."  
  
"I can work with that. So do we have a deal?  I'd only send enough information to make them happy, nothing that would compromise your cause. The qunari basically want to know if they need to send an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put minds at ease. That's good for everyone."  
  
"Alright. I can agree with that."  
  
"Excellent. Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road! The chargers just got hired!"   
  
"What about the casks chief?"_ **He groaned.** _"We just opened them up.... with axes."  
  
"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter right? Try blood magic."_  
  
 **Mihaela gasped lightly, a hand covering her mouth as soon as the noise escaped her.**  
  
 _"Easy little bird, I only joke. They'll meet us back at Haven, I'll stick around if you plan to explore the coast a bit more."  
  
"Alright."_ **She said softly. Turning to Cassandra, she asked if she could see them back to Haven. Reluctantly the seeker agreed, and joined the chargers while the Herald, Iron Bull, Varric and Solas continued down the shore in the direction of this Hessarian fort. She was worried that Cassandra might be upset about being sent back, but in truth Mihaela worried about her. Sure, they started off rough, but she understood the Seeker was only acting the way she did because she was trying to protect the people of Thedas from a possible threat. She couldn't hold a grudge against the woman for that, and the Seeker had been working harder than most, always on the front line to keep her safe. She deserved some rest, and this was the only way Mihaela knew how to give it to her.**  
  
 _"So Sparrow. Tell me something, how exactly are we supposed to deal with this group of Mercs that are all walled up?"  
  
"Harding gave me an amulet that's supposed to let us get passed the gates. Apparently, the traditional manner of gaining their favor, is to challenge the leader."_ **She said with uncertainty.**  
  
 _"Hah! Let me at him. I'll show that Hessarian we're worth the effort of working for!"_ **Bull exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Mihaela couldn't help but grin as they made their way up the rocky path. Along the way, they met with a few Hessarian scouts who decided to open fire on them. They didn't last long however under the speed of Bianca's fire, and the swing of Bulls axe when he charged them. The herald almost felt sorry for them, but she knew they had little choice but to defend themselves. They pressed on, only stopping once more for Bull to tackle a bear and collect it's hide after wrestling it down to the ground and snapping it's neck. He was a fearsome warrior, and she was grateful for him being on her side. She was definitely bringing him with when they made their trip to Redcliffe, in fact she considered just heading straight there once these Hessarians were dealt with.   
  
Finally the camp came into view. Camp? It was more like a fortress with the height of their walls. Cautiously, with Iron Bull at her side, she approached the gate guards, holding up the amulet. They nodded once, but said nothing as they allowed her to pass through the gate after opening it. It wasn't large inside, enough room for a stable, and one building that she assumed belonged to the leader for sleeping. A garden off the side of it, that looked worn and unkempt and a few cages near a large boulder painted with a tribal like mural and vases with skulls for lids on each side of their leader. **  
  
_"So! You would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?"_ **He exclaimed loudly, his men turning towards them now.**  
  
 _"You killed soldiers of the Inquisition, we can't let that stand."_ **She said softly, trying not to flinch. She had to show strength and courage in the face of this man, or others would doubt her capabilities.**  
  
 _"You want justice? Claim it!"_ **He swung his axe, missing her with the blade, but striking her hard with the haft of it directly in the shoulder as she parried. She stumbled back, wincing as Iron Bull charged in between them and took the leader on himself. Struggling through the pain, she managed to conjure a shield around him, Solas taking care of himself and Varric. The leader let out a mighty warcry, and soon two armored mabari joined in the fray, though the men stayed out of the fight. This challenge just got deadlier she thought, but she did her best to keep her friends on their feet, channeling everything she had in her to keep them healthy and protected from the snapping jaws of hounds and the swinging blade of the leaders axe. One of the mabari disappeared from her view as she focused on Iron Bull, but was soon alerted to its location as it tore into the back of her leg. She bit back a cry, dropping to a knee, but Bull caught her movement and lunged for the beast, putting his axe in it's skull. Split open, he pulled it free and made a wide swing, placing it firmly into the chest of the leader who stumbled back several feet before dropping to the ground into a pool of his own blood. They were victorious, but she was uncertain what would happen next. Solas moved to her side, gently bandaging her leg while Bull stood beside her protectively, eyeing the rest of the Hessarians.  
  
One of them approached slowly, a low growl rumbling from Bull, he lowered his head in respect.** _"Your worship. The Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If it's eyes on the coast you want, we're here and ready to set to work. We serve Andraste, and whoever proves worthy of wielding us."  
  
"And you and your blades... are loyal to the inquisition now?"_ **Mihaela asked unsure of their sudden shift of service.**  
  
 _"We're loyal to 'you', I suppose that's the same thing, your worship."  
  
"So, you aren't angry that we just.. killed your leader?"_ **She was puzzled by the sudden allegiance of these mercenaries, so had to be sure.  
**  
 _"The man was a bastard. You're not the first to stand up to him, just the first to be victorious, and we're happy with that. Besides, I would rather swear my life to the Herald of Andraste, as would many others here among us."_ **He replied. It gave her some reassurance. Once everything was set in order, the four left the Hessarian Blades to do what they do best, and set off to the south, back to the Hinterlands. This journey was much more uneasy for her, for the sheer fact she'd be on Chestnut the entire way, with a wound that jolted with pain every step her horse took. Bull rode up beside her, grinning wide.**  
  
 _"Ya did good Boss. You showed real courage back there, and strength. It'll go a long way, I promise you that."_  
  
"Thanks. I think." **She smiled to him, he was less menacing to her now, she couldn't explain why, maybe it had to do with him saving her hide back there, but she was definitely glad he was there. Now, to deal with these rebel mages at Redcliffe, it was certainly not something she looked forward to, but she promised to at least look into it. If there was one thing she was good for, it was her word. Taking a deep breath, she set her sights forward and nudged Chestnut into a canter despite the pain it emerged in her leg. After all, what didn't kill her, would make her stronger. At least, that's what they say.....**


	9. Trials of Faith

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 9**

  
  
  
**The trip from the coast to the Hinterlands was fairly pleasant for the Herald and the others. The conversation remained light hearted thanks to Varric and Iron Bull, which made the travel time pass by quickly. It was only a matter of time before they arrived at the small encampment south of the lake. The hour was late, but Mihaela wanted to get this warden business done with, so she could meet Fiona then get back to Haven with news. Leaving the horses to rest at the camp, she led the group up the hill to the lake. The pier leading straight across was broken, forcing them to go around to the bridge at the other end, and as she reached it, she saw a dark haired man with a thick beard addressing some others that were holding swords and shields. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so she moved closer to listen, the others close at her side.**  
  
 _"Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding, you're holding, otherwise it's useless!"_  
  
 **Mihaela approached him cautiously, Iron bull staring down the mans recruits as she spoke up softly, yet vocally enough to be heard.** _"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"_   
  
**He rushed towards her, a scowl on his face.** _"You're not...how do you know my name? Who sent-"_ **He raised his shield quick, causing Mihaela to flinch, but had he not done so, an arrow would have found itself in her head quicker than she could blink. Shouts lifted into the sky, and he growled at her.** _"That's it. Help or leave, but we're dealing with these idiots first. Conscripts! Here they come!"_  
  
 **Blackwall rushed forward, the peasants close behind. Mihaela stood frozen in shock for a moment, then shook her head to refocus. She turned sharply, channeling a shield around all of them before nodding to Iron Bull and the others to help. She didn't know who these men were who were attacking, but they fired on them first so knew it was necessary to defend. The skirmish was quick, there was six of them at best against eight. Twelve if you counted Iron Bull a few more times, who effortlessly axed and tossed his targets into the lake. When all was said and done, Blackwall turned on the conscripts who were no worse for wear, but clearly not accustomed to fighting as they tried to catch their breaths.**   
  
_"Sorry bastards."_ **Blackwall uttered as he kneeled down beside one of the dead. Examining them for a moment, he pushed himself up and turned to the men once again.** _"Good work conscripts. even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've..well thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole, go back to your families. You saved yourselves."_ **The men shuffled quickly to follow orders, a look of great relief on many of their faces. Blackwall watched them for a long moment, observing in silence before turning back to the Herald. He approached her, a hardened expression on his face that said he'd weathered much in his life.** _"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mihaela Trevelyan, I work with the inquisition. That's how I know you. In fact, I was sent by one of my advisors to find you, and hopefully bring some relief to her concerns. I'm here investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine."  
  
"Makers balls!"_ **He grumbled, a deep flush rising to Mihaela's cheeks at the expression.** _"The Wardens and the Divine? That can't... No. You're asking so you don't know yourself. First, I didn't know they disappeared. That's not uncommon however. No more blight, job done, Wardens go on their way, forgotten. One thing I will tell you though, no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."_  
  
 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insinuate they were guilty, I'm just trying to find answers. I've only found you, but no other. Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Haven't seen any other Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest with the Archdemon being a decade dead, so there's no need to conscript because there's no blight coming."_ **He answered.** _"Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I 'Conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me."  
  
"That was very honorable of you ser." _  
  
**He shook his head slowly** , _"Grey Wardens can inspire. Make you better than you think you are."  
  
"I see. Do you have any idea where the others might have gone?"   
  
"Maybe they returned to our stronghold in Weisshaupt. That's in the Anderfels, far north. I honestly don't know. I can't imagine they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to."  
  
"Oh. Well, it has been a pleasure, and I'm sorry for keeping you from your duties. Unfortunately this doesn't give us much to go on."_  
  
 **He furrowed his brow, watching Mihaela as she moved to depart.** _"Inquisition...agent did you say? Hold a moment if you will."_ **She paused, turning to face him once more.** _"The Divine is dead, the sky torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a warden, maybe you need me."  
_  
 **The herald lifted a thin brow, a brief look of curiousity on her expression, that soon passed with the nod of her head.** _"The inquisition needs all the support it can get. I'm not certain what one Grey Warden can do, but it's a start and I'm sure we can think of something. That being said, your offer is accepted. Welcome to the inquisition."  
  
"Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for far too long. This Warden walks with the inquisition."   
  
"Thank you. If you head to the camp just south of the lake, the soldiers there can help you get to Haven. We have some unfinished business still in this area, but once it's complete we'll reconvene. When you get there, seek out Leliana, maybe together you can find out more about the disappearances."_  
  
 **With that, Blackwall made his way to the camp as instructed, the rest of them making their way north to Redcliffe. Along the way, they managed to convince an elven healer to help the refugees at the crossroads. She was impressed in that moment with Solas, he could be very convincing when he wanted to be. Further in to Redcliffe, they also convinced a woman pretending to be a chantry sister to work for the Inquisition as an agent. Varric used his silver tongue to arrange that, considering he was much better with people than herself. After getting their bearings, they made their way to Inn, and head inside. There, Fiona was standing and watching her approach with some confusion.**  
  
 _"Welcome Agents of the Inquisition."_ **She greeted them politely.** _"What has brought you to Redcliffe?"_  
  
 **Was she joking? Mihaela was already feeling an uneasy twist in her stomach at the question.** _"We're here, because you invited us back in Val Royeaux."_  
  
 _"I'm afraid you must be mistaken my dear. I have not been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."  
  
"I'm not mistaken, I know I spoke with someone who looked and sounded just like you at the capitol. Something isn't right here."_ **Mihaela said in a worrying tone.**  
  
 _"It is indeed strange. Whoever, or whatever brought you here. The situation has changed."_ **She replied with a shake of her head.** _"The free mages have already pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."  
  
"Ah shit."_ **Varric and Iron Bull both uttered in unison. Color drained slightly from Mihaela's cheeks upon hearing this, but she witheld the need to swear.**  
  
 _"I understand you're afraid."_ **Solas added.** _"You deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."  
  
"I'm sorry. As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."_ **Fiona stated plainly.**  
  
 _"An alliance with Tevinter, was not the way to go."_ **Mihaela stated firmly. This was not going to end well, that twist in her gut was becoming tighter.**  
  
 _"All hope of peace died with Justinia. This bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice."_ **There was a hint of regret in her voice as she continued.** _"We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could."_  
  
 **The door behind them closed heavily, causing Mihaela and the others to turn sharply. The herald felt a very cold chill race down her spine as she saw who was slowly approaching them, a hard lump forming in the base of her throat.**  
  
 _"Welcome my friends, I apologize for not greeting you earlier."_ **The man replied as he approached them. There was a sinister look to his expression.** _"I am Magister Gereon Alexius. The southern mages are under my command, and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, but I haven't seen any sign of the Arl or his men."_ **Mihaela said calmly.**  
  
 _"He left."  
  
"I have heard the stories of the Arl. He would not abandon his lands during the blight, even when they were under siege. Why would he do so now?"   
  
"There were tensions growing. I did not want an incident."_ **He replied.**   
  
_"I see."_ **Was all the Herald could say to that. She already didn't like where this was going, let alone the fact this Magister threw the Arl off his lands, which she was certain he did not leave quietly.** _"Look, I need mages to close the breach."  
  
"Right to business then. Of course."_ **He grinned, offering her a seat at a table, then taking one himself once she settled in.** _"Felix, would you send for a scribe please? Ah, Forgive me, this is Felix, my son."_ **Felix bowed to them before turning to fetch a scribe. Alexius continued, his attentions focused on Mihaela which brought her no comfort.** _"I am not surprised you are here. Containing the breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages you'd need for such an endeavor. Ambitious."_  
  
 **Felix returned, making his way towards the Herald. She turned her gaze to him only to see him stumbling towards her. She managed to catch him, though nearly collapsing herself under his weight, she steadied him back on his feet. His father rose to his feet, as if his chair was on fire and rushed to his sons side. A genuine concern for his child, he excused himself and led Felix away. Alone now, with only her companions and a few patrons in the tavern, she looked to her palm. Within it, a small note, detailing her to make her way to the local chantry. Yet again, her gut twisted but she knew she had to see this through. On her way out, she met a tranquil who sought purpose. He mentioned to her that he was skilled with enchantments, and whether it was his skill, or her sympathy for his state of being that convinced her, she agreed and sent him to Haven straight away. Iron Bull gave her shoulder a squeeze, giving her the courage she needed to step through the chantry doors, but she had not expected a rift to be found inside a building, let alone another mage fighting it by himself. The rest of them leapt in to aid, quickly dispatching the demons and closing the threat they were spilling out from. Once things settled, introductions were made, and it brought Mihaela no comfort to discover he too was Tevinter.  
  
She learned quite abit about this mage, Dorian, including that he was once the student of the Magister she just left company with. She was suspicious of his desire to help them stand against his countryman, still he was doing just that. He explained that the reason Alexius got to the mages first, was because he distorted time. This did not set well with Mihaela, and Dorian could see it. He tried to convince her of the truth to it, pointing out how the rift that she closed reacted differently than others, which she had in fact noticed. Soon Felix joined them, and explained that he was worried for his father. The magister had gotten himself mixed up with a group called the Venatori, neither of which Dorian or Felix approved of. The magic that was being used was unstable, and unravelling the world, it needed to be stopped. Mihaela couldn't agree more, but it was causing her to reconsider any alliance with the mages. She continued to listen to what they had to say, including the theory that these Venatori might be behind the rifts and that unsettled the Herald even more. After all was said and done, Dorian left not wanting to be found out by his old mentor, but promising to stay in touch. Felix returned to his father, leaving a very worried Herald with her friends. Together they left, returned to camp and retrieved their horses. Mihaela rode hard, taking no pause to rest on their return trip to Haven. 'Time' was not on their side....**


	10. Not Okay & Trials of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting this chapter off, with a gift piece that ElCapitan18 wrote for me. I had not yet started on this chapter, by the time I received it, and it helped me a great deal develop the chapter to be what it is. My Chapter follows after hers. Enjoy!

[**Not Okay** ](http://elcapitan18.deviantart.com/art/Not-Okay-510673307)

 

 

 

  * by [ElCapitan18](http://elcapitan18.deviantart.com/), Jan 30, 2015, 6:15:15 PM
  * [Literature](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Romance](http://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/romance/)



 Title: Not Okay  
Author: ElCapitan18  
Game: Dragon Age  
Characters/Pairing: Mage!Trevelyan and Cullen  
Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to Bioware  
  
Cullen watched as they marched. Lines of men dressed in their Templar armor, steel glistening in the daylight, the sounds of their collective footfalls were loud as they approached Haven. They were a military force with no rival, aside from the Inquisition’s soldiers, of course. A frown tugged at his mouth, perhaps the Inquisition’s forces weren’t the Templars’ rivals just yet, but soon they would be. Soon they would be a force that would cause all of Thedas to tremble. 

 

 

 

“That’s a lot of Templars,” Varric stated from beside him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his gaze on the formation of men marching in their direction. Drumming his fingers over his biceps, he observed, “I guess you need muscle to fight a war, eh, Curly?”

He lifted his gaze from the dwarf at his side and returned his attention to the incoming force. Cullen quickly located Mihaela at the front of the line, leading the Templars into Haven. The woman’s red hair shone bright in the day light, silken strands reflective and soft. There was a quickness to her step as she hurried back to Haven, a discomfort in her muscles that he didn’t recognize. 

Mihaela Trevelyan was a diminutive thing. She was delicate looking, soft, and kind. She spoke quietly, and had a timidness about her that Cullen found intriguing. But this discomfort went beyond timorousness, it was trepidation, apprehension, disconcertion. Mihaela was a mage, an apostate now that everything was said and done. And instead of seeking out the alliances of those of her own kind, she’d gone to the Templars. _Why?_ Cullen wondered not for the first time.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Cullen sighed through his nose. With a quick downward glance at the stout man still standing at his side, he replied, “There are many ways to fight a war, Varric. But having muscle does not hurt.”

Varric laughed through his nose and scratched at his temple. “I’m sure Iron Bull would agree with you on that one.”

Clenching his jaw to keep the smirk from twisting his lips, Cullen couldn’t help but agree with Varric. Iron Bull was nothing _but_ muscle. The man could easily appreciate the value of strength. Strength alone would not see that Breach in the sky closed, however. The Inquisition needed more. More of what? He didn’t yet know.

Expelling a long and tired sigh, Varric said, “I’m going to the tavern before your Templar buddies overrun the place,” by way of self-dismissal. The dwarf stepped away from Cullen’s side with a simper on his lips. “Loosen up, Curly. You’ve got more people to bark at now.”

“I do not bark,” Cullen returned but the dwarf had already turned on his heel and left. He threw a wave over his shoulder, acknowledging Cullen’s rebuttal as a goodbye and nothing else. 

Cullen sighed to himself and shook his head. The dwarf had changed since Kirkwall, but then again, so had he. Varric was not the happy-go-lucky story teller that he had been those years ago. His smile was lacking something. His eyes had lost some of their shine. Their lives had changed in the last four years. Varric was not the same person he had been before, and neither was Cullen, and that was just the way of the world. _The more things change_ , he mused to himself. 

His attention was returned to the Herald as she pulled herself free from the marching Templars and started down the winding path toward the lodging site. Brows furrowed, Cullen watched as she disappeared between the trees. It must have been a stressful journey for her. 

There were a few places around Haven where Mihaela liked to go in order to relax from her adventures. The tavern was one of them, not to drink, just to people watch, she’d once told him. Then there was the smithy, where she would pester Harritt with her endless questions about crafting. The lodging site was where she went when she had a particularly stressful day, he’d noticed. Not one for spying, Cullen didn’t particularly know what it was that she did while she was out there, but he could guess the cause. 

Resting his hands on the pommel of his sword, Cullen made a mental note to have one of her companions go check on her soon. His acquaintanceship with Mihaela was still uncharted terrain, she would likely welcome the company of one of her companions over his, a former Templar.

Just before Cullen was about to turn away, heading to speak with the Knight-Captain in order to make sure that all of the proper accommodations were ready, his attention was pulled back to the tree line. A lone Templar was wandering down the winding path that the Herald had taken before him. The Templar’s steps were heavy, his posture was plotting. All the way from where he was standing at the main gate, Cullen could tell that the Templar’s intentions were unkind. 

Gritting his teeth, Cullen started after the Templar. If the man thought to remind Lady Trevelyan that she belonged in captivity, then Cullen would happily remind him of his place. Mihaela wasn’t just another mage. She was the Herald of Andraste, and such a woman could not be caged when the world needed her most.

He ignored his soldiers as they tried to update him with reports. Cutting down the path, Cullen hurried through the trees until he found his way to the lodging site. He heard the two of them before he saw them. And what he heard set his blood to boil with a furious heat. 

“—heard they’re calling you ‘the Herald of Andraste’ now,” the man’s voice was a sickening rumble. It felt like a snake was slithering down Cullen’s spine. “If they knew the things you can do with your mouth, they’d know exactly how wrong they are.”

Mihaela’s voice shook when she replied, sounding panicked and terrified, causing Cullen’s fury to surge forth with unbearable heat. “Don’t touch me, Daemon. _Please_ , don’t do this.”

His voice was harsh, evil. “That’s _Ser_ Daemon, or have you already forgotten how this works?”

“Ser Daemon, is it?” Cullen said, announcing himself as he stepped into the lodging site. The Templar pulled himself off of Mihaela and ripped around to face their intruder. His expression fell at the sight of Cullen, the blood drained from his face.

Cullen’s rage was a living thing. This _animal_ had thought to press himself up against the Herald of Andraste? He was a beast, and deserved to be treated as such. Before he gave into his anger, his gaze moved to Lady Trevelyan. She was pressed up against a pile of wood, her features flushed with horror and humiliation as she tried to disappear into the planks. He searched her features for bruises, looking for any sign that this filthy creature had laid a hand on her. When he found none, Cullen released a breath through his nose an allowed himself to calm down a touch.

He _would_ deal with this Ser Daemon, but Mihaela was vastly more important than this scum. Averting his gaze back to the idiot in question, Cullen’s lip pulled back into a snarl and he ordered, “Report to your commanding officer and give yourself over to our prison guard.” The threat in his tone was clear when he added, “If I have to come and find you, you _will_ be worse off.”

Ser Daemon saluted before he started to scurry off like the vermin that he was. Before he could go, Cullen lifted his arm to stop him. “Just one more thing,” he said, before pulling his arm back and punching Daemon square in the face hard enough to knock the man off of his feet. He fell to the ground in a heap, groaning as he cradled his face and tried to stop the blood from flowing from his nose. 

When Cullen shouted at him to, “Go!” the Templar collected himself up off of the ground and fled toward Haven. A part of Cullen hoped that the man wouldn’t heed his warning, and didn’t turn himself over to the prison guard. A part of Cullen wanted to show Daemon the error of his ways. He dismissed the thoughts when he moved his gaze back onto Lady Trevelyan.

He took a tentative step toward her, careful not to spook her as he approached. She was shaking, her whole body trembling in wake of what she’d just experienced. Cullen kept his tone calm, soothing, when he spoke. “My Lady Herald, are you—“

“I’m okay,” she assured him too quickly, nodding too sharply. Mihaela rubbed her arms as she stared at the snow covered ground before her. Her chin was trembling, and her eyes were misty. Mihaela Trevelyan was _not_ okay. Clearing her throat, she straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders, attempting to force her body to believe her words so that Cullen might believe them too. 

Offering Cullen a small smile, she said, “Thank you for coming when you did, Commander.”

Cullen did not like seeing her like this. He would make sure that that animal was rightfully punished for assaulting her. He never wanted to see her like this ever again. “If you would please join me at the tavern, Lady Trevelyan. I’m sure that you are hungry after your travels.”

“No,” she shook her head with an urgency he understood. His heart dropped a bit with her fervent rejection, but she quickly amended, “Not the tavern, anywhere but the tavern. I can’t be around people right now.”

“Not the tavern,” Cullen quickly agreed, feeling like an idiot for even making the suggestion in the first place. “How about we just walk around for a bit instead?”

Mihaela’s gaze was on her still trembling hands. Clenching them into tight fists, she nodded and said, “I’d like that.” She finally looked up to meet his gaze, amber eyes holding amber eyes, and Cullen swallowed back his appreciation. After what she had just been through, he doubted that she would like him even thinking about how lovely her eyes looked in this lighting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 10**

  
  
**  
** It took several hours of bantering before the advisors could even come to an agreement in the war room. After a decision was finally made by the herald with the seekers support, the meeting was concluded. Mihaela stepped out of the room, making her way through the hall of the chantry towards the exit, but she did not make it completely through as she was called back to a small alcove to her right.  
  
_"Herald dear, I presume we are going making plans to retrieve the lost mages of Redcliffe?"_ **Vivienne asked**.  
  
_"No. Actually we are going to Therinfal Redoubt, to investigate the templars."_ **Mihaela responded back to her. There was a look of disapproval on her expression, the haughty kind that spoke volumes even in silence.**  
  
_"I see. You do realize that it would be in our best interest to have the mages on our side. Imagine the hope it would give them, the message it would send to other mages, that if they do the just thing, they will find freedom."_  
  
"No. The message that would send, is that I support the tantrum the mages have thrown, that I condone how they are behaving by continuing to support them so long as I can get their assistance. I did not approve of their actions then, nor do I now. Countless of people are dying in their fight for freedom, others are being run out of their home in fear. We mages have a responsibility, to show we can control this power, and not use it to hurt others. I'm sorry Vivienne, but I've made my choice."  
  
"Very well my girl, but I think you are making a mistake." **Vivienne stated, waving her hand in the air slightly.** _"Allying ourselves with an order of brutal thugs is hardly ideal."_  
  
**Mihaela took a deep, turning on her heel sharply she made her way out in silence. Cassandra stopped where she once stood, giving Vivienne a hard look.** _"You do realize, you just insinuated her brother was a thug, and brutal."_ **Then walked out as well, a small, smug grin forming on her lips at the sight of the womans remorseful expression.  
**  
Mihaela chose Cassandra to join her on this mission, as well as Varric and Solas. They had been beside her since this whole ordeal started, and she trusted them to have her back. It wasn't to say she didn't trust others like Iron Bull or Blackwall, but she knew the others fighting styles, which made it easier for her to shield them. When she reached the stables, she found Chestnut wasn't in hers. Horsemaster Dennet explained that she needed to get new shoes placed, and that the hooves would be too tender for such a long journey. Instead, she was given the reigns of a magnificent creature. It appeared to be a Halla of some form, yet much bigger, and the antlers were much more wide-spread like an elk. A Hart, the species was called. Calmly she saddled him, and mounted up, just as Varric arrived.  
  
_"Ah shit. No Chestnut today Sparrow? Well, this should be fun."_ **He grumbled as she pulled him up behind her.  
**  
They four set out, moving as quickly as their mounts could go, wanting to arrive sooner rather than later. When they did arrive, there was a large crowd waiting outside Therinfal Redoubts gates. The nobles that Leliana and Josephine managed to acquire in supporting them. One in particular approached, a haughty swagger to his step, and a grin on his lips. Mihaela could feel an irritated groan rise up in her throat, but she did not let it escape... yet.  
  
_"The Herald of Andraste!"_ **He exclaimed.** _"Lord Esmerel Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales."_ **Mihaela stared at him, puzzlement in her eyes as he continued.** _"Nothing? I heard a Trevelyan or two took up the cause there."_  
  
"Yes, well I haven't exactly kept up with the history of the other Trevelyans." **She replied politely.**  
  
_"Indeed. Well, the Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you."_  
  
"The inquisition values this alliance, Lord Abernache." **Mihaela said in a grateful tone.** _"The templars must see reason. We can't let the breach endanger us any longer."_  
  
"Oh, yes. Ghastly looking thing. The lord Seker can't think we're ignoring it. Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you won't."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"The Lord Seeker won't meet us until he greets the Inquisition **'in Person'**. Quite a surprise after the spat in Val Royeaux."  
  
"The inquisition only asks the Lord Seeker to help us close the breach."  
  
"Then it's all been arranged by your ambassador. Let the diplomats work their magic if you trust them." He said almost disappointedly.  
  
"I trust Lady Josephine." **She replied matter of factly.**  
  
_"Between you and I, the Chantry never took advantage of their templars. Wiser heads should steer them."_ **The extended an arm, palm upwards as they reached the main gate.** _"Here we are. Therinfal Redoubt."_  
  
"It screams, 'I hate fun and kick puppies.' doesn't it?" **Varric muttered. Mihaela couldn't help but grin, shaking her head slightly. She was glad he was there, to cut through the snobbery of all these nobles and remind her why she was enduring it.  
**  
A young templar approached them, Mihaela recognized him from the capitol. Except now she was given a name to the face. Ser Barris was handsome in appearance, and couldn't have been much older than her brother Wren. She smiled kindly to him as introductions were made, and promptly followed him into the courtyard as he guided her. He explained that the Seeker wanted her to perform a small test. There was no success or failure, simply a means for the Seeker to know her better. She agreed, despite Abernache voicing his annoyance to it, in fact she was encouraged even more to perform this task just to ruffle his feathers. She approached the flags that hung low in front of them, examining their representation. She took a deep breath, and rose the flag that represented the people first, followed by the Templars, and then Andraste. Once her decision was made, she turned to face Ser Barris and dipped her head.  
  
_"Traditionally, a participant in the rite now explains their choices to those assembled."_ **Barris stated, folding his hands behind him.**  
  
_"Well, I chose the people first, because they are the priority. My purpose is to protect them, to give them back their future that is threatened as of now. Secondly, the templars. I chose them next, because I place my trust in them. Not only to support the protection of the people, but to stand strong in their duties as honorably as many have over the years. Lastly, I chose Andraste as the third, not because I do not believe or hold little value in her, but because like me, she was a woman who fought for her people, and did not seek the glory of it. She was humble, doing only what was right, I would see her respected as such."_ **She rung her hands in front of her slightly, her companions could see she was nervous, but they smiled in approval just the same at her words. Ser Barris was impressed as well, a hidden smile behind those vibrant green eyes of his.  
**  
Abernache on the other hand was unimpressed. _"On a whim. If it wasn't to impress the Lord Seeker, why bother at all?" He asked the Herald._  
  
"I suppose that would be your intentions." **Ser Barris said disapprovingly.**  
  
_"My intent is to deal with people who matter. You helmed louts are wasting the inquisition's time... and My time. Unacceptable."_ **He barked back.  
**  
Mihaela grit her teeth, she didn't like the way Abernache was talking down to Barris, and a part of her felt protective of the knight. As if this noble was attacking Wren himself with his venomous words. She felt a hand on the small of her back, and looked down to see Varric give a shake of his head, and a small smile. She nodded slightly, allowing Barris to defend himself. With a heavy sigh, he led them through the courtyard where he informed them Lord Seeker was awaiting them,  yet it would not be the Lord Seeker they would meet. As they made their way through a door leading into the keep, there stood several templars along the wall. It was the Knight-Captain who entered with a small entourage of templars of his own. They were armed, and looking unwell beneath their helms. Mihaela didn't like this, and by the look on Barris' face, neither did he. He accused the Herald of ruining the Lord Seekers plans by arriving with purpose. Her presence sowing too much dissent. He spoke of necessary changes, and now the need for purging. It wasn't long before arrows were flying, and blades were striking against their own. Young templars falling into pools of their own blood, the rest were instantly alert and defending themselves. Something was wrong, the Herald knew it. Ser Barris knew it. They just had to get to the root of the problem first. They managed to subdue Knight-Captain Denem, then pushed forward towards the great hall, helping the templars who were standing up against this sudden attack.  
  
When they reached the large doors of the hall, everything changed.... for Mihaela. The Lord Seeker stood there, his back turned to her. Waiting. She approached cautiously, but just as she was a few feet away, he turned sharply, lunged at her and grabbed her by her collar. Her eyes widened as he yanked her back with him, straight into the fade. Her heart started to race, her nightmares unfolding in front of her as the bodies of those who were burned at the Conclave surrounded her once more. She gripped her staff tightly, pressing forward, she had to find a way out, but at the end of the corridor, Commander Cullen and Ambassador Josephine stood. They did not move, did not blink, and she knew it was only an illusion but it unsettled her just the same. A third figure stepped out of the shadows, taking on Leliana's form. Mihaela gasped, taking a step back as the woman smiled at her.  
  
_"Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?"_ **It asked.** _"Everything tells me about you. So will this. Watch."_ **The figure stepped up behind Cullen, placing a blade to his throat. Mihaela knew it wasn't real, but it didn't make it hurt any less to watch it unfold. Tears struggled to surface in her eyes, but she blinked them back. It took this scene that was unfolding for her to realize, she did care for the man, that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, but that was neither here or there. She squared her shoulders, trying to muster what courage she could despite her position.**  
  
_"Are you trying to tempt me or copy me demon? I succeeded my harrowing, do you think I would let you break me now?"_ **She said coldly.**  
  
_"Are you trying to copy me?"_ **The demon mimicked her as it cut Cullens throat all the same. The demon laughed, circling her then disappearing into the shadows.** _"Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker."_ **Mihaela looked around, only to turn sharply as the demon now posed as Josephine, muttering in her ear.** _"Do you know what the inquisition can become? You'll see. When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you, and ascend. Then I will be you."_  
  
"Who or what is this elder one?" **She asked, hoping to get some valued information while she was stuck here.  
**  
The demon laughed, a dark twisted laugh. _"He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer. Glory is coming, and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else, by dying in the right way."_  
  
"Keep talking then." **She dared the demon, who once more disappeared into the shadows, only to reappear behind her as Cullen.**  
  
_"I am not your toy!"_ **He growled, causing her to stagger back slightly.** _"I am Envy, and I will know you! Tell me Herald, in your mind. Tell me what you think."_ **He plunged a blade into a shadowed replica of herself.** _"Tell me what you feel! Tell me what you see."_  
  
**She watched herself bleed out, the blade suddenly in her own hand. She dropped it as if it was on fire, looking around to find herself alone once more. She had to find a way out, she couldn't be stuck here. As she moved forward, she noticed that these were her memories, except twisted. She passed through the room where she was first a prisoner, an illusion of Cassandra threatening to kill her once more. She pushed forward, ignoring it. She stepped into a strange hall, with pillars lining the length of it, three figures, herself included discussing the success of their enemies surrender. Mihaela goaded the demon, trying to learn more of it's weakness. It only laughed at her attempt, promising her the inquisition would be great upon her death. She shook her head, it was spinning, or at least felt like it as some kind of acidic water started to pour out of the pillars. She weaved around them, but was blocked at the final door. It was there she heard a voice, young and gentle. At first she thought it to be Wren, and so she searched for the source. In a room, a young man appeared, a large hat upon his head. It was not Wren, but a boy, yet not a boy. A spirit? He guided her, reassured her that they were in her mind, and that she had control. With his help, she managed to reach the end of this game the demon was playing with her, and because of her renewed vigor, the demon was angry. It was denied knowing what it sought, and tried to make another attempt to replay it all, but Mihaela took the opportunity to knock the demon off guard, forcing them back into the real world, right where they had started. The Lord Seeker was no longer, a demon suddenly in front of everyone.  
**  
Ser Barris and the others knew what had to be done. While they held the great hall, Mihaela and the others found the lieutenants who had not been corrupted. As they made their way back to the hall, the templars were fighting against templars, but these were not normal templars, they were red. Pieces of lyrium jutting out of some, others the veins in their bodies blood red. Mihaela and the others moved to assist the templars in retaking the hall, and in the corner of her eye she saw someone fall. She rushed to his side, and focused all her energies on trying to revive him before it was too late. It was only when she looked upon his face did she recognize the templar, and all color drained from her face. She couldn't stop now, she couldn't let him die despite who it was. He took in a sharp breath and sat up sharply. He stared at her, confused and before he could recognize her she ran off to join the others. Once the fight was done, everyone gathered to finish what was started. The templars convened and broke down the barriers that blocked them from the demon, and once those were gone, Mihaela and her companions pressed forward. It was a hard fight, but they were victorious, and in the end they gained the alliance of the templars. Mihaela wanted nothing more now, than to return to Haven and sleep, but she knew that would not come so easily with recent events...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**The Commander walked silently beside her, watching her with great concern. He had promised to watch over her, to protect her and when that time came, he had failed. Not completely, but she was already under assault by that fool before he got to her. If he had waited a fraction of a second long, Daemon would have.... He shook his head, his hand gripping the pommel of his sword tightly. He could feel his blood boiling again at the mere thought, and he needed to maintain his resolve, to stay calm, for her sake. They continued in silence, past the logging stand and towards the peir that was hidden by a large cluster of rocks along the lake. She was still trembling and he was at a complete loss in how to help her. As they sat at the edge of the pier, he was taken by surprise. Mihaela wrapped both her arms around his large armored one and suddenly broke down into tears. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a myriad of feelings engulfing him. Guilt, worry, a desire to ease her pain.  
**  
After a good cry, she finally released him, though she shivered still. He removed his cloak, knowing that was all he could do right now, and wrapped it gently around her shoulders. She did not flinch from him, but instead clutched at it, trying to bury herself deep within it. She did not look at him, but he could see the expression of shame across her face, which puzzled him even more. What could she possibly be ashamed of? She was the victim, not the offender. Still, he waited in silence, allowing her time.  
  
_"I'm.. sorry Commander. I know this situation must make you terribly uncomfortable."_ **She said quietly, staring out over the lake.**  
  
_"Uncomfortable my lady, only in knowing I cannot do something to ease your pain."_ **He replied gently in return.**  
  
_"Tell me something, Commander. What was a typical day like for you in the Ferelden circle?"_  
  
**He was puzzled by her questioning, but humored her none the less. If it meant getting her to find some peace of mind, he would answer any question within reason.** _"Typical. The last time I was in a circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical."_  
  
"Before that then?"  
  
"Certain rituals require a full guard. A mage's harrowing, for instance. I've attended a few."  
  
"Wren attended mine, it was why I was determined to succeed, I didn't want to let my brother down." **She said fondly, yet there was a hint of sadness in her voice as well.**  
  
_"Most of the time, we merely maintain a presence. On patrol or in the circle. Ready to respond when needed. Most mages pretended to ignore the presence, but they watched us just as closely as we watched them. Still, we were expected to keep a certain distance from our charges. If a mage is possessed, or uses blood magic, we must act quickly, without hesitation. Our judgement can't be clouded."_  
  
"Why did you join the order?"  
  
"I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local chantry to teach me. At first they merely humored me, but I must have shown promise. I started training at the age of thirteen, but did not step into my full duties until I was eighteen, after my training and education."  
  
"Not so different from my brother then." **She nodded slightly. She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for the next words that would leave her lips.** _"Tell me, do the Ferelden templars take any vows?"_  
  
"There's a vigil first. You're meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it's over, you give yourself to a life of service. That's when you're given a philter, your first draught of lyrium and it's power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen." **He answered her.**  
  
_"A life of service and sacrifice."_ **She sighed.** _"Are they also expected to give up... physicial temptations?"_ **She asked, still avoiding eye contact with him.**  
  
_"Physical? Why..."_ **Cullen could feel a warmth creeping up his neck at the question. He didn't understand why she was asking this sort of question. He cleared his throat, looking out over the lake.** _"Why would you...? It's not expected. Templars can marry, although there are rules around it, and the order must grant permission. Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it is not required."_  
  
**Mihaela nodded in understanding, she continued to clutch at the cloak, ignoring the fur as it brushed lightly against her cheek in the breeze.** _"Not so different then. My brother took no vows. In fact he had someone special.. wait, no. I should start from the beginning. As you know, I was fourteen when I came into my magic. The Templar Commander and my brother were proud of me doing the right thing, despite my parents feeling otherwise. However, I was never welcomed within my circle, the other mages resented me."_  
  
"Resented you? Why?"  
  
"Well, lets see. Unlike them, I got to have fourteen years of freedom. To travel and have the hopes and dreams of a normal child, while they were ripped from theirs at an early age. Secondly, they thought I was getting special treatment because I was Wrens charge. I still had family, while they did not. So, I was outcast. I spent a majority of my time reading, studying anything and everything I could about herbs, healing magic and protection spells. If I could not be a minstrel, I wanted to at least be a contribution to society in a way that is less feared."  
  
"A noble cause, but then I have seen this nobility in you from the start." **He replied kindly.**  
  
_"Don't. You may not think so fondly of me when I finish this. My brother watched over me as he was expected to, but he had a responsibility to his other charges. He knew I did not need constant watching, because he knew I always did the right thing. One night, I had lost track of time, I was reading about a mage named Wynn, who had become a spirit healer. I was so fascinated by it, I hadn't realized it was time to return to my room. As you may have also noticed, when I am enraptured by something, be it music or books, I am oblivious to my surroundings. Here, not so wise, but there I assumed myself safe enough. I was rattled from my thoughts by two templars who found me. Ser Daemon... and Ser Bryant."_ **She paused, her body was becoming rigid at the mere mention of them.** _"They grabbed me by both arms, lifted me from my chair and the next thing I knew, I was pinned between several bookcases against the wall. We were out of line of sight to the doorway, so anyone passing would not see us. They reprimanded me for being out past curfew, then informed me that I would be answering to them. When I tried to object, they used my brother against me. They told me, the pretty girl he had fallen in love with was an apostate, and that they could have him thrown out of the order with but a whisper in the Templar-Commanders ear unless I did as they told me. I couldn't imagine my brother had known, and if he did, I knew it had to be for good reason. Wren is... was a good man through and through. Wren had always protected me, against anything and everything, so it was my turn... with a heavy heart I agreed to their blackmail and well.. the rest I would rather not say in detail, but after that scene back at the logging house, I am sure you get the general idea of what went on."_ **More tears found their way down her cheeks as she fell into silence once more.  
**  
Cullen was infuriated. He knew, by her first reactions towards him, and her behavior in the beginning that she suffered some kind of abuse in her circle, but he never fathomed the extent of it being this. He wanted to storm down into the jails and snap Daemons neck there and then, but he knew that would warrant more problems than solve them, for him or her. This made him all the more confused as to why she chose to save the templars over the mages. And he voiced that confusion. _"You were wronged, yet you still chose to ally with the templars?"_  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I saw Barris at Val Royeaux, and I knew he was a good man. Like Wren... like you. I knew there had to be more among them, who just need guidance and a reminder of what a Templar is. I thought, if anyone could be an example of that. It was you. There were other factors mind you. The mages allied themselves with a Tevinter magistrate who can manipulate time. I was not going to place my friends in a fatal position against a mage we knew nothing about. At least, with the templars, they can nullify the magic, giving us an advantage."  
  
"I have never known someone who could endure as much as you have, and yet still maintain compassion and understanding without discrimination in their heart. You are wrong though in one thing. You say I would not think so fondly of you, yet I think even more of you even now. You are a strong, courageous woman who has faced all odds, and still has so much kindness in her heart. If anything, my admiration for you has grown." **He reassured her, though he would not reveal just how much he admired her. Hearing her tell him her story, her past, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and hold her, to wash away the pain and sorrow in her heart, and replace it with joy.**  
  
_"We should probably get back. I still have to write my report on what happened, though I am sure Cassandra is already filling the others in."_ **Mihaela rose to her feet, easing the cloak off her shoulders and returning it to him.  
**  
**He replaced the mantle around his shoulders, rising with her. They faced one another, and much to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his armored torso, embracing him. His cheeks reddened slightly, but her returned the embrace, as gently as possible so he wouldn't hurt her. As they seperated, he placed his brow against hers, and murmured softly as a tear trickled down her cheek.** _"I swear to you, on my life. No one will ever hurt you again."_  
  
**She smiled up at him as he brushed the tear from her cheek. She knew he meant it, but she would not hold him to it, at least not to it's entirety. He couldn't always protect her, but it warmed her heart that he cared so much to try. Together they made their way back towards Haven's gates and into the Chantry to discuss everything that had happened.**


	11. Trials of Faith

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 11**

  
  
**The debriefing was completed after several hours of discussion on the matter. Cullen could see the Herald was drained, and hearing Leliana reprimand her for not consulting them before agreeing on the alliance had her on edge. He wasn't too far from it himself, but he maintained his composure and let her stand up for herself which she did remarkably well, all the while maintaining respect towards the others. As they made their way out of the Chantry, Cullen personally escorted Mihaela back to her sleeping chambers. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically and needed rest. It would take time for the Spymasters agents to learn about this Elder One anyhow. Once she was settled in, the door closed behind her, he turned and with purpose in his step made his way back to the Chantry.  
  
He rested his hand firmly on the pommel of his sword as he made his way down to the cells. He never really understood why a Chantry would have jail cells in the first place, but at this time it was fortunate. The jailkeeper saluted him, though he paid little mind other than a small nod as his eyes scanned the cells. He saw the Knight-captain, slumped against the wall sleeping, but no Ser Daemon. His grip tightened on the pommel, a low growl rumbling from his throat as he turned his full attention to the jailkeeper now.  
**  
 _"I am guessing a templar did not come to turn himself in to you?"_ **He asked her.**  
  
 _"N-no sir. Should he have?"_ **She seemed confused.**  
  
 _"He should have. Seems he's failed in more ways than one. Excuse me madam."_  
  
 **He turned on his heel, making his way back upstairs and out of the chantry. There was an expression on his face that even he couldn't hide. Outrage. He addressed a few of Lelianas spies, ordering them to walk in step with him, which had the Spymaster curious. She stepped up beside him, questioning what was going on and he explained it quietly, discreetly. Soon, that expression on his face was shared with the woman beside him, and she ordered her people to do everything in their power to help the Commander. As they reached the stables, he mounted up on his white horse and pressed his heels in firm, setting his mount into a run, the agents close behind on their own rides.  
  
The tracks were old, but they were still visible. He continued to follow them, with the help of the trackers he took with him in persuing the templar. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the wretch, and while the agents were not in the know, nor did they question this mission, they worked especially hard to find him. The trail led them north, to the coast. The Commander stopped and questioned the Hessarians, but they had seen no Templars pass through, and promised if one did they would subdue and deliver them to the Herald. Satisfied with that, they continued east slightly where the trail was found once more. It led south now, through Crestwood and beyond towards the castle of Caer Ostwin, but it vanished there. Already a day had passed, and a thought struck him that had chilled his very spine. Was this a distraction? A ploy to lure him out, leaving the Herald without her protector? Could he have doubled back somehow? At these silent questions in his mind, he turned his horse around and took off back towards Haven. It would take at least another day for him to reach it, and he spent that entire journey home, praying to the Maker to keep Mihaela safe.   
  
The minute he and his trackers returned, he slid off the horse and made his way towards the Heralds place. He had to know she was safe, that the templar hadn't come back for her. When he got there, he saw Iron Bull sitting in a chair that was leaned back and propped against the wall. His feet were kicked up on an old planter, and he lifted an arm up towards the Commander.   
**  
_"She's still asleep. Leliana asked some of us to take shifts and keep an eye on her while she recovered. Must have been one hell of a trip for her huh?"  
  
"Yes. You could say that." _C **ullen replied, finding some relief in knowing her companions watched over her.** _"Thank you for keeping an eye on our Herald. If you'll excuse me, I need to report in to the others."  
  
"Sure thing. See ya Commander."_  
  
 **With that, Cullen turned on his heel and made his way to the War room. Leliana and Josephine joined him, and they discussed the situation, and unfortunate circumstances of the templar being lost to them. The Commander was certainly flustered, he promised to keep the Herald safe from men like him, and he couldn't even track the one that hurt her down. He crossed his arms over his chest as Leliana spoke up in regards to the matter.**  
  
 _"We have to tell her you know."  
  
"Tell who what?"_ **An additional voice chimed in. It was Cassandra. She had come to check in on the matter regarding the Lord Seeker, but realized something else was the topic of discussion.**  
  
 _"It's a sensitive subject Seeker, one that requires a great deal of delicate handling. And discretion."_ **Cullen replied**. _"I'm not so certain we should tell her. She's already been through enough, what would her knowing solve?"  
  
"Cassandra, we discovered what the Herald endured during her time in the circle. We also discovered the one who abused her was among the Templars that were saved. He tried to hurt her again here, but the Commander stopped him, unfortunately he escaped our grasp. As the Commander said, this will require delicate handling."_ **Josephine added.**  
  
 _"I can be delicate."_ **She muttered.** _"Leliana is right Commander. She needs to be told. While it might be a delicate matter, she needs to be able to defend herself should he resurface, and not knowing would not only catch her off guard, but might cause her to lose faith in us, seeing us as hiding this situation from her. She is only now starting to trust us, open up to us."  
_  
 **Cullen let out a heavy breath, unfolding his arms they fell limp at his side.** _"Very well, I will be the one to tell her then, considering I failed to track him down."_  
  
 **With everyone in agreement, the Commander made his way out, while the others remained to discuss further matters regarding the breach and this Elder one. Cullen's steps felt heavy, and while it would have been easy enough to blame it on the metal shin guards around his boots, he knew full well it was the dread that had built up inside of him. Dread of seeing the fear in her eyes. Dread of seeing those tears fill them. Yet most of all, he dreaded to think that the connection they had finally made between each other could be lost by his failure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Heralds door slowly creaked open. Her hair was slightly disheveled, which indicated she had only just woken up. She looked around, squinting at the sudden light that hit her eyes, causing them to water. Rubbing them with the back of her hand, she jumped slightly hearing a voice to her left.**  
  
 _"Hey there boss. Finally woke up did ya?"_ **Iron Bull grunted.**  
  
 _"Oh. Bull, hello. How long was I out?"_ **She asked.**   
  
_"Almost two and a half days. You were really tuckered out it seemed. Your advisors were in quite a tizzy not long after. The Commander riding off like a bat out of the void, the Spymasters ravens flying every which way. Wouldn't happen to know what all the fuss is about hm?"  
_  
 **Mihaela shook her head, combing her fingers through her hair to straighten it out some.** " _Might be they are trying to find out more about this Elder one, and the red templars that we dealt with. It was a mess, and the demon involved certainly didn't help things."  
  
"Demon? Shit. Sorry I wasn't there to watch over ya boss. Although, I hope you don't hold it against me if I were to say, I'm kinda glad I wasn't too."  
  
"It's alright Bull, I was in good hands for the most part."_ **She patted his shoulder before he rose from the chair to tower over her.**  
  
 _"So, what's next Boss?" He asked.  
  
"Food. I am starving. If I don't get something in me now, I'll just want to crawl back under those warm covers and not come back out ever again. So, food is definitely a good start to recovering some of my energy."  
  
"Good thinking! I'll get the others, we can make a gathering of it, maybe squeeze some Wicked Grace in there."  
_  
 **Mihaela made her way to the tavern, thankfully it was early enough in the day that it wasn't overly crowded, which allowed her to get one of the long tables. She ordered some food for herself, and one by one others started to appear. Varric sat beside her, Solas and Sera not far behind, and somewhere in the corner Cole sat, watching her. It made her slightly uneasy, but she knew he meant well. As her food arrived, she ate quietly while Varric spun the story of Therinfal Redoubt.  
**  
 _"You should have seen it. Sparrow here was fearless. Not only did she stand against a demon of Envy, but she stood toe to toe with the rest of us against those cursed templars. She even saved the life of one of the Templars that fell. Seems our meek little songbird is becoming quite the bird of prey."_ **He laughed, drinking back some ale.  
  
No one noticed her cringe at the mention of saving Daemon, they all just cheered her on, congratulating her on the success. One person however did notice. Cole. He left his quiet corner, sitting to join them. At first he was distracted by the cards, and the pictures on them, but when Sera asked the Herald a question, his attention went right back to the herald. **  
  
_"So, did tha templar show ya proper thanks and all? Y'know, maybe a bit of a shag to show his appreciation?"_  
  
 **Mihaelas eyes widened.** _"Of course not!"_ **She lowered her gaze to her half-empty plate, the hand holding the fork shaking visibly. That was when everything started to fall apart.**  
  
 _"The bad men, cruel, they hurt you."  
  
"Cole, stop.. please..."_ **Mihaela begged.**  
  
 _"You accepted it, kept him safe. You became the protector. You went away, deep in your mind. Nothing else mattered, not even the shame, he was safe."_ **Cole continued, he didn't understand.** _"Let me help you Herald. Let me help take the hurt."  
_  
 _"Enough!"_ **The heavy sound of wood echoed in the Tavern as the chair she was in fell back with the speed of which she rose. It was only a matter of seconds before she was out the door, leaving a group of companions in a cloud of confusion. Varric sighed heavily, as did Solas, and the two led Cole out, trying to explain the concept of privacy, though the damage had already been done.  
  
Tears were in Mihaela's eyes, and this time she did not have the strength to hold them back. They blurred her vision, and she did not see the wall of armor in front of her until she hit it with full impact. She yelped softly, only to feel two firm hands steady her by gripping her shoulders. Her gaze shot up, falling on a concerned expression, that of the Commanders. He held her until she steady on her feet, then gently let her go. **  
  
_"Are you alright? Did something happen?"_ **He asked hastily.**  
  
 _"N-no, yes but it's nothing. Just a misunderstanding, but I needed air. Some things, are still too fresh in my mind, and hearing the tale of my ' **Bravery'** retold by Varric didn't help. I thought I might go to the logging cabin, lose myself in some music until we are ready to make our next move."  
  
"Alright."_ **He relaxed slightly, but there was still tension in his posture.** _"I will join you, if... that's alright."_  
  
 **She nodded, though she said nothing as the pair made their way out the gates and to the cabin. She walked across the room, picking up a lute and started to tune it. All the while, the Commander paced a bit, uncertainty in his expression. How was he supposed to just drop this news on her when her emotions were still so raw. What if she never forgave him? He froze in his steps as his eyes locked with hers. They stared intently, as if looking deep into his very soul, but not judgmentally, rather compassionately.  
**  
 _"Ahem. Herald.. ah.. My lady there is something I must tell you."_ **He started.**   
  
_"Come. Sit."_ **She patted the second chair near her, that was facing her already in the position she sat.** _"What is troubling you so? I can see something weighs heavily on you."  
  
"You can?"_ **He joined her, sitting slowly as his hand moved to rest on the pommel of his sword.  
**  
 _"Yes. When you are angry or frustrated, your arms cross, or a hand goes to your pommel. When you are flustered or embarrassed, you rub the back of your neck, but when there is something you are having a hard time saying, your hand also goes to your pommel, and rather tightly, like now."_  
  
 **He looked down at his hand, quickly releasing the sword and setting his hands on his knees. He hadn't realized she had noticed that much about him, and that she worried for him birthed a whole new set of emotions. She cared about him, enough to worry and get him to open up to her, but would she still care once he told her? He took a deep breath, nodding.** _"You are right, something does weigh heavily on me. I am sure you heard I had been gone a couple days? It is because I was hunting."  
  
"Hunting? For what?"_ **She tilted her head slightly, some loose auburn strands falling about her eyes.**  
  
 _"Not what. Who. Him. He didn't do as I'd ordered, he wasn't there. So I tracked him, but somewhere to the southeast the trail was lost. Now, he's out there somewhere."_ **The proud knight lowered his gaze from hers, shame written across his face.**  
  
 _"Oh. I see."_ **Her voice was calm. She set the lute down beside her, the slight sound of wood scuffing wood as she moved the chair slightly closer to him. She cupped his chin with her thumb and index finger, lifting it slightly so she could look deeply into his eyes.** _"You did everything you could Commander. That is more than most would do for me, let alone a mage. We both knew, deep down the wretch wasn't about to have himself turned in, to face whatever judgement you'd set upon him. He is a coward, always was, and if I know him, he'll likely go wherever Bryant is."_  
  
 **Cullen stared at her as she tried to relieve him of his guilt. Her eyes were soft, forgiving, and her touch on his face was gentle. When her hand moved from his chin to his cheek in reassurance, he felt a warmth spread through him that he'd not felt in a very long time. There were few women that impressed him in his lifetime, and she had just become one of them. He wanted so badly in that moment to wrap her up in his arms and embrace her, but deep down he knew that it was not only inappropriate, but might make her uneasy, and the way she was right now, he didn't want to ruin this moment. Instead, he cupped her face with both his hands, looking deep into her eyes.** _"I swear my lady, I will find him, come hell or high water, he will face judgement."  
  
"Thank you. For having faith in me to handle this news, and for looking out for me. You've no idea just how much that means to me. I won't be long, I just want to play a bit before I return. Music has always helped sooth my worries when my brother could not."_ **She smiled up at him, a genuine smile.** _"You may stay... if you like."_  
  
 **Cullen nodded, leaning back in the chair he watched her take up the Lute once more. A hidden grin dared to show itself subtly on his expression as she huffed those loose strands of hair from her face. He had never felt more honored to be invited to listen to her play, and the way her expression changed once she was lost to it, stirred such emotion in his heart. Together they shared this moment, with only the music to break the silence between them as they both found comfort in each others company....**


	12. Trials of Faith

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 12**

  
  
**Mihaela made her way to the war room. There was still no word on the Elder One, and she was starting to feel restless and closed in. Haven wasn't big, and there was always someone around the corner watching her and it made any means of privacy difficult. As she made her way through the door, Leliana and Cullen were having a quiet discussion near the table. The herald observed them for a moment, Cullen had a concerned look on his expression and that made her curious.  
**  
 _"Any word on this elder one?"_ **Mihaela asked lightly**  
  
 _"Not yet, however we have received word from Scout Harding, that some of our soldiers have been taken captive by group of Avvar and are requesting you personally to address negotiations with them."_ **Cullen turned, answering**  
  
 _"Me? What could I possibly offer them in exchange for our people?"  
  
"We don't know, but they refuse to meet with anyone else._" **Leliana added.**  
  
 _"Alright. I won't see any of our people lost to us. I'll do whatever I can to get them home."  
  
"Be careful, please. These Avvars are brutal savages."_ **Cullen said with genuine concern. Mihaela could see it in his eyes and his stance he was worried for her.**  
  
 _"I will. I'll bring Iron Bull and Blackwall with me on this one."_ **She smiled reassuringly to the Commander, she didn't want him to worry needlessly.  
  
She made her way out and headed towards the stables, on the way she waved Varric along and stopped to inform both Blackwall and Bull they were on a mission to save some soldiers. Supplies were replenished, and together they made their way for the Mire to the south. Mihaela sang some pleasant travelling songs to break the silence between them, and it was the first time any of them had really seen her smile without it being forced. Her expression was carefree, her auburn hair whipping about in the breeze, and it was clear as day that music was her escape from all the weight of the world. One companion was more attentive than the rest, Blackwall stared at her in awe, admiring her beauty and how she held herself with such strength.  
  
When they arrived, they half expected a swamp, but not the bog they rode into. It was hot, muggy and the mosquitos were already trying to make a meal of them. The herald could already tell that this was going to be a miserable rescue, just being there she was already in misery. Scout Harding filled them in on the details, it seemed since the last report, there had been no word from the Avvar leader. Together, the four set out through the bog only to be surprised not by Avvar, but instead by undead crawling out of the waters. Between Iron Bull and Blackwall they were easily enough dispatched, especially with the magical barrier around them. She worried that perhaps Solas should have been brought with, but between the two frontline blades and Varrics bolts, they were doing well enough without the need for offensive magic.   
  
They pressed on, reaching a camp where a single Avvar stood, staring at a breach in front of him. It was like the big one, present yet not opened or closed properly. Yet what drew her focus wasn't the rift, it was the Avvar standing there. She carefully approached him, Bull and Blackwall on either side of her protectively. The Avvar turned his gaze down on her, examining her closely before speaking.**  
  
 _"So, you're the Herald of Andrastre. My kin want you dead lowlander, but it's not my job, so you need not fear from me."  
  
"Wait, what? Want me dead? I thought they wanted to hold negotiations."_ **She said, color draining from her cheeks.**  
  
 _"Our chieftains son wants to fight you. I am merely called when the dead pile up. Rites to the gods, mending for the bleeding, dagger for the dying. That's what I do. I don't pick up a blade for a whelps trophy hunt."  
  
"Oh. Why aren't you with the others then?"   
  
"Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like it's like. They spit out angry spirits, endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."  
  
"They're caused by the breach, magic somehow gone wrong"  
  
"I know that much lowlander."_ **He growled.** _"I'm talking about the lady of the skies."  
_  
 **Mihaela simply nodded, not wanting to agitate him further on the matter.** _"The other Avvar have my people, do you know if they're alright?"  
  
"Few were injured in the skirmish, but they were alive last I saw. Someone's trained them well enough. They killed more of us than I thought they would."  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your own then, but thank you for this information." _**She was genuine in her condolences to the man, but now her concern was this rift, and her people. She took a deep breath as she turned to the green obtrusion in the sky, and with her hand lifted towards it, she forced it open. Together with the help of the Skywatcher, they dispatched the demons that spilled out, and finally the rift was closed properly, no longer lingering in the small camp. The Avvar was impressed with her ability, and voiced as much when all was said and done. He warned them of the waters, to watch them and to stay out of them. With that, they continued down the road dealing with small threats along the way, then finally reached the keep. Unfortunately, the keep was blocked by an army of undead, and they were forced to just rush through them to the other side. Once they made it, Varric stealthed past the Avvar guarding the gate and closed it, now allowing Blackwall and Bull to focus on the Avvar themselves instead of the horde of undead. They pushed further in, and at the far end of the keep a towering man stood with archers at his side. Mihaela stiffened when the leader called her out, she moved quickly behind Iron Bull and Blackwall when they stepped forward. He challenged her to face him, calling himself the Hand of Korth. He was huge, as big if not bigger than Iron bull.  
  
The Avvar charged forward, and together Bull and Blackwall met him in the middle. The herald did everything in her power to keep them shielded, while Varric focused on the archers with his explosive shots. They went down fast, but Korth was not so easily put down. She could see both of her companions struggling beneath this brutes strength, and yet they kept fighting, despite the deep cuts that they were taking from the axe. All they needed was one opportunity, one opening to get the advantage, and so Mihaela dashed to the left, calling him out and gaining his attention. He swung his axe, but because of her distraction he swung too wide, his axe striking some broken stone along the way, but it opened his flank, allowing the pair to move in and cut them down. What the Herald did was dangerous, but she couldn't allow her friends to fall, not at her expense. Once he was defeated, she approached cautiously and removed the key from his belongings, while Iron Bull claimed his axe. Varric muttered something about her being a crazy bird, while Blackwall was staring at her with concern. He stepped forward, cupping her chin to turn her face to the right. A small trail of blood was making its way down the side of her face, a small gash where a piece of stone had flown in her direction and struck her.  
**  
 _"You've been hurt, it looks deep. We should get that tended to."_ **He said with some concern.  
**  
 _"I'll be fine Blackwall, thank you. It's hardly worth worrying over, when you two took the brunt of the fight. I was hit with a rock, nothing so glorius."_ **She wrenched her chin free, somewhat uncomfortable by the physical contact, yet she still offered him a polite smile. Together they freed the soldiers, who were more than grateful to see the Herald. Once they were safe, they scoured the area a bit more, finding some old grey warden artifacts that pleased Blackwall greatly, as well as some other trinkets that would help fund their cause. Together they made their way out of the keep, and it was there the Skywatcher was waiting. He was once more impressed with her ability, truly believing her to be the Herald of Andraste, and offered himself to the Inquisition. It was a victorious day for them, they saved their soldiers, removed a possible threat to the cause and gained another agent. Now, all Mihaela wanted to do, was go home and soak in a hot bath.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cullen was glad to see they made it back, and that they were successful in rescuing the patrol. He watched the Herald lead Chestnut into her stable, and as always the first thing she did was brush the horse down gently. It seemed a ritual between the two now, any time they went out, when they came back, Chestnut got a brushing. An eyebrow raised when he watched Blackwall approach her, and he could see her posture change. She stood stiffly, and her smile was forced, though the Warden did not seem to notice. A hand found itself on the pommel of his sword again the instant Blackwall went to cup her chin. She did not pull away, but he could see she was uncomfortable and so Cullen slowly made his way towards them, though Iron Bull made it to the pair before he did.   
  
He couldn't read Blackwalls expression, how could anyone even see an expression through all that facial hair. As he approached, he could hear Blackwalls tone however, and it seemed harmless.**  
  
 _"You really should get that looked at. It could get infected and considering the location, that's not good."_ **Blackwall stated in concern.**  
  
 _"Yeah Boss, you need your head. Why don't you get it patched up?"_ **Iron Bull added.**  
  
 _"I planned to, after I clean up. I stink of that bog, and I have no desire to continue stinking, besides, have a little faith in my ability to tend injuries. I did study herbs and healing magic after all."_ **She said, pulling her chin free once more of Blackwalls grip. She smiled lightly as Cullen approached.** _"Anyways, at least now I'll fit in with you lot and your pretty scars, though mine won't be nearly as gloriusly gained as yours all were. How'd you get that scar? Oh, I took a rock to the head."_ **She laughed lightly, then shook her head a bit before excusing herself from their company.  
  
Iron Bull and Blackwall chuckled, watching her leave, yet Cullen kept his eyes focused on the Warden. **  
  
_"What a beauty, both inside and out. She's a rare treasure that one."_ **Blackwall voiced**  
  
 _"Yeah, I enjoy a good redhead, but she's too skinny for my tastes. Besides, she's the boss."_ **Bull added with a hint of amusement in his tone.**  
  
 _"Neither of you will lay your hands on her. She has been through enough, she doesn't need anyone pawing at her."_ **Cullen interjected. His expression was hard, and his tone carried a hint of irritation.**  
  
 _"Easy now, I was only joking."_ **Bull put his hands up in defense.** _"Now that we know you've already staked your claim, I can respect that."_  
  
 _"Staked my what?"_ **Cullens eyes went wide, and his face went suddenly red with embarrassment.** _"No, that's not what I was saying. What I mean is, she has had bad experiences back home, and while you may not have noticed, she isn't comfortable with being touched.... Makers breath."_  
  
 _"So, then you aren't interested?"_ **Iron Bull grinned, watching the Commanders reaction.**   
  
_"My interests aren't anyone's concern, especially either of yours. My only interest is in keeping my promise to the Herald and protecting her from harm."_ **He was feeling uncomfortable now, being put on the spot by the Chargers leader, and Blackwall was staring, trying to gauge just where he himself might stand with the Herald.**  
  
 _"I assure you, I would do nothing to hurt her. I will however respect her space if that is truly what she wants. If I have offended her, perhaps I can make it up to her over a meal and drink."_ **Blackwall stated calmly, still watching the Commander.  
  
At this point, the Commander just grunted and walked off from the pair. He knew the circumstances she was faced with were different from now, that she would not let herself be put in a position that would make her uncomfortable, yet he still felt this need to make sure she was safe. One thing puzzled him greatly however, and left him very confused. In observing her, when any other man moved to touch her, even if it was only to wish her well, or in concern of an injury, she flinched, or tensed up and pulled away. Yet twice now, he had touched her face, and she did not have the same reaction, in fact, it garnered an affection in return, be it an embrace, or her gently cupping his own cheek in reassurance. These questions in his head, along with Iron Bulls teasing made him question himself. Was he truly developing feelings for the Herald, and if so... could she ever feel anything for him? After everything she had been through, and everything she is going through, that last thing he wanted to do, was destroy what they already had over misunderstood feelings. The Commander slid a gloved hand down his face, shaking his head in attempt to clear his mind. Tomorrow was a big day, he needed to stay focused, they all did. The time to close the breach was at hand, and it would do him no good mooning over what if's. He made his way back to the training grounds, if anything would get his mind back on track, it was working with the soldiers....**


	13. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 13**

  
  
**It was time. The templars were prepared, and already sent ahead to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, or what was left of it. Cassandra opted to go ahead with them, as did Solas, which left Iron Bull and Cole to escort the Herald there once she was ready. She stood in the War room quietly, staring at the location on the large map intently as she gripped the side of the table. Heavy steps came up behind her, and she could feel a hand on the small of her back. Standing upright, she turned to see the Commander looking at her with worry.**  
  
 _"It's time to head out. Are you ready?"_ **He asked her gently.**  
  
 _"Truthfully? No. What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"I have faith it will. I have faith in you. Do you want me to accompany you as well?"  
  
"No. I mean, I would give anything to have you there close by, but no. We can't leave Haven completely unguarded while we're gone."_ **She smiled up at him genuinely.**  
  
 _"Always thinking of others. You are a remarkable woman."_ **Her returned the smile.**  
  
 _"Say that after we've closed this breach huh?"_ **They both chuckled, then to his surprise she embraced him. He felt his cheeks flush, but returned the embrace just the same until she pulled free.** _"Thank you Cu-Commander."  
  
"For what?"_ **He lifted a brow, puzzled by her gratitude.**  
  
 _"For being here. For always looking out for me. For just.. for being you."_  
  
 **He smiled at her, and for a moment Mihaela thought she saw moisture in his eyes when she explained her gratitude. She was also grateful for other things, but dared not voice them. She was thankful for his compassion, but also for being the one who was helping her heal through her ordeal with Daemon. A touch from most men repulsed her, or frightened her, yet when he was near, when he would simply cup her cheek or rest his hand on her back, she did not feel these emotions, she felt warmth. She could not tell him these things though, for fear he would reject her feelings, and the warmth he made her feel would cease. She took a deep breath, saying her farewells to him, made her way out of the Chantry and to the stables where Cole and Iron Bull were waiting.  
  
When they reached the temple, Mihaela could feel that gaping hole in her chest once more. This place reminded her of one thing, and one thing only, and that was the loss of her big brother. He was everything to her, and now he was gone. She could hear Iron Bull asking if she was alright, and Cole murmuring the pain she was feeling in her heart, but all of it seemed like a muffled whisper in her ear as she pushed past the spot where he had died. By now, all of her companions knew of Wren, and what he meant to her and most tried to be as supportive as they could. She stepped up to the breach, it was as intimidating as it was the first time she approached it. Cassandra walked up, giving her shoulder a squeeze before nodding to Solas. Solas turned to face the Templars lined up around the breach, lifting his staff to give his words more emphasis.**  
  
 _"Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!"_ **He called out to them.**  
  
 **Already the mark on her hand was starting to glow, it sent a pain up her arm, but she ignored it. Slowly she approached the breach, lifting her palm towards it. As she stood nearly on top of it, the Templars lifted their blades then forced them into the burnt ground as they channeled their powers as one. Mihaela was startled, she could feel the rush of their energy suddenly flow through her, and as she focused on the breach the mark grew, as did the pain it caused. It was a tug of war between her and the breach, the tear in the sky fighting to stay open as she struggled to close it. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt as if her arm would rip free of her body, but with determination the rip snapped shut, causing a force to knock everyone back, including the templars. Dazed, people started to move to their feet, Cassandra rushing to Mihaelas side who was still struggling to pick herself up. With a helping hand, the Herald was back on her feet, and the Seeker smiled at her brightly.  
**  
 _"You did it."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded slightly, her arm pulsing with pain. Together everyone turned to return to Haven, some to celebrate, others to breathe a little bit easier. As they returned, the people were already celebrating, drinks were flowing from whatever could be filled, be it mugs, bowls or tankards. Mihaela couldn't help but smile just a little at the merriment, but it was quickly stolen from her when someone snatched her up from the air and spun her about.**  
  
 _"You did it! You marvelous woman, you closed that eyesore!"_ **Blackwall exclaimed before turning her about. He cupped her cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips, which left the poor girl stunned where she stood. He laughed throatily and wandered off to join their other companions.  
  
Her small smile turned into a deep frown as she wandered further up the hill, and stood overlooking the gates near Leliana's tent. She didn't want to think of the kiss, or the fact it was Blackwall who kissed her. He was a good man surely, but like many men around the camp, he still made her feel uneasy. She blamed it on the drink, surely he wasn't in his right mind and that was all there was to it. Dismissing his actions as that, she allowed herself to focus on something else, the twisting and churning of her stomach as she continued to watch the gates. She heard Cassandra approach, familiar with the light saunter in her step.**  
  
 _"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed."_ **She stated as she stood beside the Herald.** _"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread."  
  
"Don't they know I fell into this? Almost literally? I'm no hero Cassandra, at least, I don't feel like one."_ **Mihaela said softly, her eyes never leaving the gates, or the mountains beyond them.**  
  
 _"Perhaps you're too close to judge. We needed you, we still do. We've yet to discover  how the breach came to be, and that is only the most conspicuous of our troubles. Strange days, and more to come."_  
  
 **Suddenly the alarm bell was ringing, but Mihaela already saw what was in the distance. Torches, thousands upon thousands of torches, like little beacons among the mountain snow. Someone was coming, and with an army. Together Cassandra and Mihaela ran to the gates as she heard Cullen barking out orders to his men to arm themselves. The gathered at the gate, Mihaela watching it like something would suddenly burst through as the Seeker and Commander convened on the situation.**  
  
 _"Cullen?"  
  
"One watchguard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."_ **He replied, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.**  
  
 _"Under what banner?"_ **Josephine asked as she approached.**  
  
 _"None."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"None?"_  
  
 **There was a pounding at the gate, a warm orange glow from behind it, followed by a familiar yet muffled voice** _"If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!"_ **Mihaela gasped, and moved towards the gate. With the help of a guard, they got it opened to see the Tevinter mage from Redcliffe winded and on one knee.** _"Ah! I'm here to warn you. Fashionably late, I'm afraid. Might exhausted, don't mind me."_ **He rose with Cullens help, though his hand was quickly shrugged off as he steadied himself. His gaze turned to Mihaela, and he took a deep breath before continuing.** _"There you are. I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like it. They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the ' **Elder one'**_ _The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori for that... The Elder One. They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first."_ **He turned, pointing to the two figures that stepped into view in the distance. A woman and some kind of abomination.** _  
  
"Cullen. Give me a plan! Anything."_ **Mihaela turned to her Commander, a hint of fear in her eyes.  
**  
 _"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle."_ **He replied, motioning to the trebuchets.** _"We need to get out there, and hit that force with everything we can."_ **He turned, lifting his sword as he addressed those around.** _"Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!"_ **He barked with authority.** _"Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"_  
  
 **Together with soldiers and her companions, they managed to keep the assaulting party off the group that was controlling the trebuchet in front of the gates. They successfully fired it, causing one small avalanche, but the other on the west hill did not fire. The Herald and her companions rushed through the snow and found out exactly why. Good soldiers lay dead, red templars standing over them. Together they put these monsters down, and managed to set the second trebuchet off. It hit it's mark, burying a majority of the force marching on Haven, but what followed, no one expected. There was a shrill roar in the sky, the heavy flapping of wings and then fire rained down on the trebuchet, destroying it in an instant. Above them, a dragon. Iron Bull grabbed Mihaela by the wrist and they retreated back towards Haven. The blacksmith was trying to get into his home, so Bull let her go and smashed the crates blocking the way before everyone rushed to the gates together. Cullen was waving everyone in, watching the sky warily.**  
  
 _"We need everyone back to teh Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that.... beast!"_ **Cullen called out as the gates closed. _"At this point... just make them work for it."_ He growled.   
  
Mihaela was startled by his words. Surely he wasn't already giving up? She sighed as he moved off to help usher people to the Chantry. With the help of her companions, they helped those who were hurt or trapped. She refused to leave anyone behind, even if it meant she was. Thankfully, it was only Mineve, Adan, and a few others who were in need of rescue, and once that was done, they made their way to the chantry, the Herald and her friends the last to make it inside. As they hurried inside, she noticed Roderick was injured, but still focused on getting everyone inside to safety. The doors closing behind them, he staggered but Dorian was there to catch him and guide him to a chair. **  
  
_"A brave man. He stood against a Venatori."_ **Dorian explained.**  
  
 _"Briefly. I am no Templar."_ **Roderick grunted.  
  
Cullen came around the corner, hurrying towards Mihaela.** _"Herald! Our posision is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."  
  
"There was no bargaining with the mages, either."_ **Dorian interjected.** _"This elder one takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald."  
  
"Me? Why? What could it possibly want with me? If you know anything Dorian, I'm all ears."_ **Mihaela said, trying to bury the fear in her voice.**  
  
 _"Besides taking the templars, I've no idea what could incur this much wrath. Such a promising start with the landslide. If only trebuchets remained an option."  
  
"They are. If we turn the last of them to the mountains above us."_ **Cullen interrupted.**  
  
 _"Commander. We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury haven."_ **Mihaela replied.**  
  
 _"This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this."_ **Cullen sighed heavily as he spoke those words.**  
  
 _"Well, that's not acceptable. I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head."  
  
"Should we submit? Let him kill us?"_ **Cullen turned on Dorian now.**  
  
 _"Dying is typically a last resport, not first! For a templar, you think like a blood mage!"_ **Dorian spat.**  
  
 _"Stop it! Both of you! This isn't helping any of us."_ **Mihaela sighed, turning her eyes to Roderick as he spoke up.  
**  
 _"There is a path. You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you."_  
  
 **Mihaela breathed slightly with relief. She turned to Cullen, reaching out to rest a hand on his forearm.** _"Cullen, this has to work. Can you and the others help get these people to safety?"  
  
"Possibly. If the Chancellor shows us the path, but.. what of your escape?"_ Cullen frowned, there was worry etched across his face.   
  
**Mihaela turned, looking to the large double doors. She wasn't sure she would be able to escape, but so many lives were at stake, this had to be done. Her companions around her, some offered to help her, Blackwall the most persistent of them all. The herald shook her head, she reassured Blackwall that Cassandra, Cole and Iron Bull would give her the time she needed. He was insistent, but she managed to convince him that the people would need him with them. That beast in the sky looked like an Archdemon, if another blight was coming, it would mean darkspawn, and he was the only Grey Warden they had who knew how to deal with them. Reluctantly he agreed, joining the others, which left her with the selected few that would aid her.  
  
Cullen started down the chantry hall, calling out.** _"Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry! Move!"_ **He barked, then turned to Mihaela.** _"These soldiers will load the trebuchet. Keep the elder one's attention until we're above the tree line. If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance.. let that thing hear you."_ **He regretted those words the minute they left his lips, but they had to be said. He turned to join the others, Mihaela and her friends charging the opposite direction.  
  
The enemy wasn't going to make it easy. They fought for what felt like hours against them. They poured in from every direction, but despite this force only four of them were faced with, they managed to succeed. Then they heard the shrill screech in the sky again. Mihaela turned to the others, she shouted at them to run, and run they did back towards the chantry, but the Herald was cut off from the others as she was knocked off her feet by the force of the dragons breath. She was dazed, a ringing in her ears as she struggled to get to her feet. She was thankful the others got away, but that left her between some kind of abomination that was walking towards her, and its dragon behind her. She swallowed the fear within her as best she could, standing her ground. They needed more time, she had to give them that. It was then the abomination spoke. He called her pretender, he accused her of interfering and ruining his plans. **  
  
_"W-what are you? Why are you doing this?!"_ **Mihaela cried out above the roar of the fire around them.**  
  
 _"Mortals beg for the truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was."_ **he replied.** _"Know me, know what you pretended to be. Exalt the Elder one! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel!"_  
  
 **Mihaela shook her head, she had to stand her ground, just a little bit longer.** _"You're forcing this fight for no reason!"_  
  
 _"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not."_ **He approached her, grabbing her by the wrist and lifting her off the ground.** _"I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."_ **He lifted an orb towards her that was held in his free hand, it started to glow a deep red, the mark on her hand igniting. She grit her teeth as pain coursed through her arm, and as he put the orb near her palm, she felt her entire body was about to explode when she was suddenly flying through the air towards the trebuchet.** _"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling!"_ **He growled.** _"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation, and god it requires. You. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."_  
  
 **Mihaela scrambled for a sword that lay nearby. She had no idea how to use it, but her staff was gone. She held it out at Corypheus, moving towards the handle of the trebuchet despite the pain in her side. A faint light in the sky caught her gaze, the signal. It was what she'd been waiting for all this time. She shifted her amber gaze back to the abomination in front of her, growling.** _"You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not! You'll face us all. When we choose!"_ **She turned, kicking the handle into a wild spin that sent the trebuchet to firing. It hit it's mark, the mountain rumbling and snow rolling down it's side straight for them. As Corypheus turned, she bolted towards an abandoned mine nearby, she wasn't sure if she'd make it, but she had to try. She could hear Corypheus shout in outrage behind her, and the dragons wings flapping in the sky. She could feel the icy chill of the snow at her back. She dove for the opening, but the force of air shifted her position, and she could hear the crack of bone as her side hit a plank of wood. She cried out, falling and landing with a thud before darkness consumed her.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed when she woke. She slowly struggled to her feet, crying out when she realized she had cracked one of her ribs.** _"At least I survived... so far."_ **she muttered as she started walking in search for a way out. She was exhausted, in pain and had no idea where the tunnel would lead, and what was worse, halfway through the tunnel there was a small group of wraiths and a demon. Without her staff, she had no means to hurt them, only blast them away from her. Even that would not be strong enough with how tired she was, still she had to try. Yet, as she focused on one spell, something else happened. The mark on her hand began to glow, and suddenly a tear formed above them, sucked them in and snapped shut.** _"W-what just happened?"_ **She stared at her hand, confused. She closed it into a fist, and pushed forward.** _"I'll.. ask Solas when I find him."_ **She finally found her way out of the mine, but unfortunately she found herself with two options. Stay in the tunnel and freeze, or push forward into the mountains that was being struck with a storm and hope to find someone before she freezes.** _"What.. I wouldn't give for Cullen's cloak right about now."_ **She sighed, and pushed herself against the winds, shielding her face with an arm. She had forgotten about the pain in her side, likely due to the cold having numbed her entire body. Along the way, she found small campfires, but they were as cold as her, if not more. At least she had a trail to follow, but how far would it lead? She continued, struggling through the snow as it rose up to her knees, forcing her to spend even more energy just to walk. She didn't know how far she had traveled, but she did know she couldn't go any further. The last campfire she came across was slightly warm, but all she could see ahead of her was more snow, and more trees. Several steps later, she collapsed in the snow, uttering in a barely audible whisper.** _"I'm... sorry."_


	14. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 14**

  
  
  
**Everyone had been led to safety, and the signal was set. It was only a matter of moments before the mountain went tumbling down on Haven. The Commander stood waiting, watching for the four who stayed behind to catch up. Dorian stood beside the commander, following his gaze through the mountain pass. Cullen did not say a word, but he did not have to, the worry was written on his face plain as day, and Dorian could read him like a book**.   
  
_"She'll make it, you'll see. If anyone is full of surprises, it's her."_ **Dorian said reassuringly.  
**  
 _"I hope you're right. I keep asking myself if it was right to let her be the bait. To let her take the risk when there were seasoned warriors like me to do what was needed."  
  
"Commander, you are needed here, to lead the troops. Besides, the Elder One wouldn't have taken you as the bait, he wanted her."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"_ **He grumbled, straightening up as he saw figures approaching in the blizzard. Yet as hope swelled within him, it was soon buried with disappointment. Iron Bull was trudging forward, with Cassandra and Cole close behind. He leaned to the side, hoping that the Herald was just hidden behind the hulking figure. Yet she was not there. His eyes turned to Cassandra.** _"Seeker? Where is she?"  
  
"I.. don't know. One minute she was behind us, telling us to move. The next, we were through the pass and she wasn't with us. By the sound of the avalanche, I have to guess she stayed to fire it."_ **She frowned thoughtfully.  
  
Blackwall joined them, looking around Bull who shook his head in response. The warden clenched his fists at his side, taking a deep breath.** _"I knew I should have gone with."  
  
"What could you have done that we couldn't?"_ **Bull asked**.  
  
 _"I would have stayed right there by her side, I would have stood ground against that thing with her!"_ **He barked.** _"I didn't even get to apologize for the way I..."_  
  
 **The Commanders gaze suddenly snapped to the warden.** _"Apologize for what?"_ **There was a slight growl to his voice.  
**  
 _"I had a bit much to drink, when she returned from the temple, I may have... kissed her."_ **There was a hint of shame to his tone. If this was any other time, the others might have found themselves chuckling in amusement at his confession, yet they were all worried for her.**  
  
 **Cullen gripped the pummel of his sword tightly, grateful for the gloves that hid his whitening knuckles. He stared the man down in silence, before turning his attention back towards where Haven once stood. He couldn't understand why he felt so angry about the Wardens confession, especially after witnessing their last interaction. She had not reacted negatively towards him when he insisted on being at her side, but neither did she encourage it. He ignored the murmurings of the others. He kept his gaze forward despite Dorian once more standing beside him. This fear of never seeing her again was eating away at him inside, and he prayed with all his heart that she'd just walk through that snow storm with her head held high. Already, he was missing her smile and the gestures of affection she showed him, even if they were very small. It was then, he came to the realization, that while he did miss those small things about her, it was her he actually missed.**  
  
 _"Cull-"_ **Dorian started.  
  
The commander held up his hand as it left the pommel. He squinted, and saw movement within the flurry of snow. It was a person, this much he could tell. As the figure drew nearer, he recognized the outline of the Herald, and his heart leapt with joy. She had made it, she survived the avalanche, this Elder One. She made a few more steps, and it was when she collapsed forward shortly after that fear coursed through him instantly.** _"My lady!"_ **He rushed forward without hesitation, the others turning to join him in recovering their unconscious herald. As soon as he was beside her, he could see her lips were turning blue, and in an instant he removed his cloak and draped it over her before lifting her up in his arms. Her amber eyes jolted open, a soft cry escaping her lips before they fluttered shut once more. He cradled her gently to his chest, and pushed past the others with determination in his step.  
  
As he reached the encampment they had set up, he made his way to an unoccupied tent and carefully set her inside while calling for Mother Gisele. She came straight away, sliding her hand beneath the cloak and removing the corset that was tighter than it should be. Her fingers moved over the young woman's torso, and soon a frown danced upon her lips as she turned her gaze to the Commander.   
**  
_"I was concerned by the tightness of her bodice, but it would seem she intentionally tightened it. The reason being, she has two broken ribs, and had she not used her own armor to keep them in place, she'd not have made it as far as she did. Send for the elf Solas, and make sure we are not disturbed. A great deal of healing will be required, and that will take time."_  
  
 **Cullen nodded, immediately leaving the tent and sending for Solas. Once he arrived and head inside, the Commander closed the tent flap and guarded it himself. He was beside himself with worry. Broken ribs? Nearly frozen to death, and yet she still pushed herself to make it as far as she did. Despite everything she had been through, and continued to go through, she continued to show him a vision of strength inside the beautiful woman that she was. Dorian once more joined Cullens side, a knowing smile on the mages lips.**  
  
 _"You care a great deal for her."_ **He said matter-of-factly.**  
  
 _"Of course I care. She is a good woman, who has saved so many lives, despite many of them calling for her execution. She is our Herald."_ **He said almost defensively which made Dorian chuckle.**  
  
 _"As you say Commander. Denial does not suit you however, and considering the fact we've no idea what is next, you'd be a fool to remain in such a state."_ **He smirked before sauntering off to socialize with her other friends.  
  
Hours had passed, and finally Mother Gisele and Solas stepped out of the tent. Solas gave a simple nod before finding a spot less crowded to rest, while the Chantry Mother explained the success in the Heralds care, and her need for rest. The Commander let loose a breath he had not realized he was holding and nodded. Reassured by Gisele that she'd stay and watch over the herald, he made his way to the other advisors, and Cassandra to discuss their next plan of action. It started quiet, but as the hours passed on, their volume raised, and their tones became sharp. **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _"What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!"_ **Cullen snapped.**  
  
 _"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!"_ **Cassandra barked back**  
  
 _"And who put you in change? We need a concensus or we have nothing!"_ **Cullen asked her.**  
  
 _"Please, we must use reason. Without the infrastructure of the inquisition, we're hobbled."_ **Josephine interjected.**  
  
 _"That can't come from nowhere!"_ **He growled**  
  
 _"She didn't say it could!"_ **Leliana snaps, defending the ambassador**  
  
 _"Enough! This is getting us nowhere!"_ **Cassandra threw her hands up in frustration.**  
  
 _"Well, we're agreed on that much!"_ **Cullen continued to growl.  
  
Mihaela was sitting, pain still throbbed in her side, though it was less sharp now with the healing she recieved. She watched as the people she had come to care for continued arguing, got at each others throats and it pained her more than her wounds ever could. Mother Gisele put a hand gently on hers, trying to coax her back to her cot, but Mihaela simply shook her head. She knew she needed rest, but she needed to get them to stop bickering as well.**  
  
 _"They've been at it for hours."  
  
"They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame."_ **Gisele responded.** _"Infighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus"  
  
"But.. no one is to blame. Well, maybe me but.."_ **She sighed.** _"The only thing yelling gets us is a headache, well another headache. Besides, if the people see them at each others throats, then they will lose faith."  
  
"They know, but our situation, your situation is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand...and fall, and now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear, and the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we' perhaps must come to believe?"  
  
"In truth, I don't see how what I believe matters. It never has, so why now? Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."_ **She crawled out of the tent, wincing as she stood upright, stretching the aching muscles in her body. The others had already given up their arguments in frustration, all going their separate ways. She looked to Leliana and Josephine who sat by the fire looking forlorn. She scanned the camp, her gaze falling on Cassandra staring at the map in front of her, and then finally she looked to Cullen. She could see he was upset, frustrated and worried as he rubbed the back of his neck and paced. She wanted nothing more than to ease his worries, all of their worries, but she felt lost, she didn't know what she was supposed to do.  
  
Mother Gisele stepped out of the tent behind her, her voice was low, but audible as she started to sing the chant of light. Mihaela bit her bottom lip, she knew what the Mother was trying to do, and while it started to inspire everyone around her into song, her own heart only felt all the more heavier. She listened to the song, appreciating the music for what it was, her senses focused on a particular voice in the crowd, but even the simple joy in that was quickly torn from her when the refugees started kneeling around her. She wanted to run and hide, but she knew she couldn't, she had to keep up appearances, at least until they were somewhere safe. She jumped slightly as Solas beckoned her once all the singing was done, and her excuse to get away was thusly handed to her.   
  
Solas lit a small torch that was placed in the snow with but a wave of his hand. He stared out into the black void of the night, the storm had passed and the skies were calm for now. He looked to her, that serious expression still on his features.** _"Mother Gisele is a wise woman worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause, or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is Elven. He used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived.. nor am I certain how people will react when they learn the orb's origin."_  
  
 _"This whole situation is a mess, and in the confusion of it all, I can see how the elves might be an easy target. I don't want anyone hurt. Yes, it is an elven artifact, but that doesn't mean they are at fault for what happened. It's Corypheus' doing, he thrives for power, to rule as a god, he is the only one to blame."_ **She replied with a heavy sigh.**  
  
 _"History would agree, the elves would be an easy target, but there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction. By attacking the inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you. Scout to the north, be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build.. grow."_  
  
 **Mihaela agreed, and once everyone had a day of rest she convinced everyone to pack up and follow her north. Follow her they did, and it astounded her how much faith these people had in her, when she lacked any faith in herself. They trekked through heavy snows, through mountain passes and over steep inclines, but after several days of travel they finally came to the place Solas had told her of. Just over the horizon stood a fortress with thick walls and high towers.**  
  
 _"Skyhold"_ **Solas murmured as he stepped up beside her.  
  
She could hear the gasps, the ohhs and ahhs behind her as eyes laid upon the fortress. Mihaela pushed forward, leading them to what would become their new home. As they stepped through the gates, she could see that there was a great deal of repair that would be needed, however for the most part it was standing strong. Everyone soon started bustling in, going about their own and finding spots where they could settle in and get to work, or simply rest from the hard travel. The herald however did not have that luxury as she spied Cassandra and her advisors talking amongst themselves. Cassandra waved her over, and there was a gleam in Cullens eyes that made her both giddy and afraid all at once. Slowly she approached as the trio wandered off. It was just her and Cassandra now, and together they strolled through the courtyard towards the stairs that led into the main keep.**  
  
 _"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. We now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."  
  
"He came for this."_ **Mihaela held up her hand, the mark dormant but still visible. There was frustration in her tone.** _"Now it's useless to him, so he want's me dead. Nothing more."  
  
"It still has power, but that's not why you're standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven." _**Cassandra replied. Halfway up the stairs, Leliana waited for them, a sword displayed across her palms.** _"You are the creatures rival because of what you did, and we know it. All of us. The inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading it. You."_  
  
 **Mihaela looked over the sword, to Leliana, to Cassandra and then out over the courtyard where the refugees were suddenly gathering. They were staring up at her, some smiling warmly, others observing her. Had Cassandra and the others lost their minds? For all she knew, she was partly the cause of this, and secondly she was a mage.**   _"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. A mage at the head of the Inquisition?"_ **She looked to Cassandra once more.**  
  
 _"Not a mage. You."  
  
"I am a mage Cassandra."  
  
"I will not pretend no one will object, but times are changing. Perhaps this is what the maker intended. There would be no inquisition without you. How it will serve you, how you lead, that must be yours to decide."   
_  
**Mihaela looked to the blade in Leliana's hands. Slowly she reached for the pommel and lifted it, examining it closely as she spoke in a soft tone. She was trapped, she walked blindly into it too. There was no turning back for her now.** _"This isn't about a greater message. We have an enemy, we need to stand together. We'll do what is right. I'll do what is right. The inquisition will fight for all of us."  
  
"Wherever you lead us."_ **Cassandra replied as she stepped to the edge of the stairs. She looked over the crowd, calling out.** _"Have the people been told?"  
  
"They have. And soon the world." _**Josephine answered.**  
  
 _"Commander, will they follow?"_  
  
 **Mihaela looked to Cullen, a slight flush to her cheeks as he smiled up at her before turning to the crowd.** _"Inquisition! Will you follow?"_ **The crowd cheered around him.** _"Will you fight?"_ **The crowds cheers grew louder.** _"Will we triumph?"_ **They continued to cheer in response as Cullen drew his blade and held it skywards towards Mihaela.** _"Your Leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"_  
  
 **Mihaela cursed under her breath, she did not like being the center of attention, she knew she was no leader but they put her in a position she couldn't say no to. She looked down at Cullen, used him as her focus of strength and lifted the sword to the sky in response. She was deafened by the cheers, and just wanted it to be over. As she lowered the blade, the crowd quieted down and once more went about their tasks. She grumbled under her breath, continuing up the stairs, Cassandra and her advisors not far behind. Together they pushed the doors open, and examined the main hall. There was broken columns, debris all about the floor, but it was standing. Mihaela was jarred from her thoughts when she heard Cullen behind her.  
**  
 _"So this is where it begins."  
  
"It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action."_ **Leliana interjected.**  
  
 _"But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."_ **Josephine asked.**  
  
 _"The first question that needs to be asked is.. are we safe here? Could he strike us here? We can't afford a repeat of what happened at Haven. This time, there is no secret path of escape."_ **Mihaela asked**  
  
 _"Skyhold has the bones to withstand him. After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against a directed attack."_ **Cullen reassured her.**  
  
 _"We do have one advantage. We know what Corypheus plans to do next."_ **Leliana turns her gaze to the Inquisitor** _"When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celine."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded. She remembered all too well, and wanted to forget more than anything. Together they discussed plans on the best way to help the Empress, and how to warn her without the enemy getting a step ahead of them. Josephine reassured them she would handle all the political matters, when Varric joined the conversation.  
**  
 _"I know someone who could help with information about Corypheus. Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. She's crossed paths with him before, and may know more about what he's doing. She can help."_  
  
 _"Thank you Varric. If you don't mind introducing me, I could always use more help against him."_ **Mihaela responded, a gentle smile on her lips.**  
  
 _"It may take a few days for her to arrive, but parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements."_ **He said, looking over his shoulder briefly.** _"Trust me, it's complicated."_ **He shook his head, and made his way out, leaving them to continue their discussion. They had a few days to rest and recuperate, if anyone needed it Mihaela did. Once it was decided that they'd wait for Varrics friend to arrive before taking any action, everyone went about their way. She watched Leliana and Cullen make their way for the courtyard, and Josephine disappeared behind a door to the side. She finally had some peace and quiet to call her own, so explored the keep and more specifically the room that looked like a suite. Her eyes settled on the bed, and while she would have given anything for a bath, her feet led her there. She collapsed on the bed, and within moments, she was asleep, exhausted from it all, and dreading what was yet to come.**


	15. Trials of Faith

# Trials of Faith: Chapter 15

  
  
  
  
**The Commander knocked firmly on the door of the Inquisitors chambers and waited. There was no answer, he knocked again but was met with silence still. He took a deep breath, he didn't have time to search through all of Skyhold for the inquisitor, and there were requisition papers to be signed. He mustered up the nerve, and slowly opened the door, making his way up the small set of stairs with papers in hand. His destination was her desk, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of her to his left, sleeping soundly in her bed. He furrowed his brows, embarrassed to be standing there in her room now, uninvited. As he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, he did his best to quietly approach her desk to leave the papers. He knew it was important for the papers to be signed, but after everything she had been through, he hadn't the heart to wake her. He set the papers down, and turned to leave, but paused when he heard a pained yelp. His turn was sharp, and his eyes darted to the woman sleeping in the bed. Slowly he approached, he had no wish to startle or frighten her should she wake, not after how far the two have them had come in their relationship, if it was to be called that.  
  
As he approached, he knelt down beside the bed. She was laying on her stomach, her hair was covering half of her face, the other half painted with a pained, troubled expression. He wanted so badly to brush the hair from her face, but feared he would wake her. Even in her troubled sleep, he found her breathtakingly beautiful which brought him to thinking about Dorians words. Did he care for her as more than just their Inquisitor? Could she possibly care for a man so damaged as him? He hadn't told her yet, all the while she had confided in him the very hurts and pains she had endured over the years. His thoughts were brought back to the present as Mihaela cried out again in her sleep, her body shifting into a fetal position. He was all too familiar with nightmares, and he knew here and now she was suffering one. Taking a deep breath, he reached out gently to brush that hair from her face, murmuring softly.  
  
** _"Do not fear, be at peace. You are safe now, no one will hurt you, I promise you this."_ **  
  
Mihaela's body relaxed visibly, as if she heard his voice deep within her dreams. Her expression still troubled, it was less so with his gentle reassurance. Quietly Cullen rose, knowing he had intruded enough, he made his way for the door. He turned his gaze to her once more as his hand rested on the handle, and frowned as he saw a tear roll down her cheek, but it was the whispered words from her lips that put his heart in a vice.  
  
** _"I'm.... sorry."_ **  
  
He clenched a fist at his side, forcing himself to depart despite wanting to return to her side and scoop her up in his arms and hold her until all her pain faded away. Makers breath, what were these thoughts going through his head. He hurried down the stairwell, and out of the keep where several agents came to him with reports. Thankful for the distraction, he followed them down to the lower section of the courtyard and let his duties distract him. His gaze scanned what he could see of Skyhold from his vantage point, there was so much work to be done and so few resources at the time.  
  
Time had passed quickly, as he had no idea that dusk was already approaching. There was still so much work to do, papers spread across an old withering table. He did not see the Inquisitor approaching as he continued to assign work to the agents around him.   
  
**_"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there."_ **He told one woman who saluted and hurried off.  
  
** _"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."_ **Another agent informed him  
  
** _"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well."_ **He replied. When the agent just stood there staring at him, he leaned in growling. _"_** _Now_ ** _."_  
  
He turned, and there she was smiling at him. It made him feel suddenly uneasy, but not in a bad way. He furrowed his brow, trying to focus on the tasks at hand to keep himself from looking like a bumbling fool in front of her as she approached. **_"We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon, or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have."_ **  
  
** _"Do you ever sleep Commander?"_ **She laughed softly, her laugh was almost whimsical, light like harpstrings. It caused him to rub the back of his neck, which made her smile even more.  
  
** _"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw, and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready, and that's my responsibility as Commander. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within a week. We will not run from here Inquisitor."_ **He was confident in his report to her, he had to be.  
  
** _"You all have so much faith in my leadership, I hope it does not become misplaced. I will admit, I don't know if I was.. am the right choice."_ **She had this uncertainty in her eyes, a tinge of fear.  
  
** _"You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone. It may feel like it, but you have us by your side to see this through._ " **He replied in hopes to reassure her.** _"We needed a leader, you proved yourself."_ **  
  
** _"T-thank you Cullen. It means a lot to hear you say that."_ **Her smile changed, it was warmer towards him, though her gaze shifted to her hands that were wringing in front of her.** _"Our escape from Haven, it was close. I'm relieved that you.. um.. I mean that so many made it out."_ **  
  
** _"As am I."_ **He replied, watching her closely as she avoided his gaze. As she turned to leave, he reached out and gently took her arm to stop her. She stopped, looking at him now with those soft amber eyes.** _"You stayed behind. You could have... I won't allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word."_ **She nodded to him, putting her hand on top of his as he still held her arm.** _"Inq- My lady, if you would spare me some time after you've made your rounds, there is more I need to discuss with you, but not here."_ **  
  
** _"Of course. I'll meet you in an hour?"_ **She replied.  
  
** _"An hour is perfect. Thank you."_ **He released her arm, the hand instantly going to the back of his neck as he realized he had still been holding it. She smiled at him once more then turned to leave. He watched her for several moments as she approached Vivienne and Solas who were having a heated argument, Cassandra acting the neutral party between them. He sighed heavily, he knew their next conversation wouldn't be an easy one. Finishing the last of his paperwork, he set to finding a place that would be more suitable for him to work in, and chose the tower along the ramparts just above the gates. It gave him a tactical view of who came and went, and garnered him some privacy. Now, all he could do was wait for her to walk through that door....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mihaela was worried about the Commander, he seemed tense in regards to speaking to her later, but she knew there was another matter that still needed handling before they could address whatever was bothering him. After leaving his company, she walked towards the two other mages who were bickering about one thing. Cole. As she stepped up, she heard Vivienne in her usual condescending tone, speaking to Solas.   
  
**_"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet. It has no business being here."_ **She stated.  
  
** _"Wouldn't you say the same of an apostate?"_ **Solas retorted.  
  
** _"Inquisitor, I wondered if Cole was perhaps a mage, given his unusual abilities."_ **Cassandra said, looking to Mihaela.  
  
** _"He can cause people to forget him, or even fail entirely to notice him."_ **Solas interjected.** _"These are not the abilities of a mage. It would seem that Cole is a spirit."_ **  
  
** _"It is a demon."_ **Vivienne responded coldly.  
  
** _"If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."_ **Solas replied to her in his usual calm manner.  
  
** _"Look, Cole helped me escape the envy demon."_ **Mihaela interrupted the two.** _"I already agreed to let him stay."_ **  
  
** _"That was before we knew what it was."_ **Vivienne added.** _"Honoring deals with demons is a swift path to an early grave."_ **  
  
Mihaela stared at Vivienne, she was offended by the woman's words, but despite wanting to snap at the woman, she maintained her composure and spoke in an even tone.** _"I know full well the difference between Demon and Spirit. I did pass my harrowing after all, not to mention I've been neck deep in demons ever since that breach opened. I have never, nor will I ever make a deal with a demon."  
  
"His nature is not so easily defined."_ **Solas interjected.  
** _  
"Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?"_ **Cassandra asked.  
  
** _"Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form, they look bizarre, monstrous."  
  
"But Cole looks like a young man. Could it be possession?"   
  
"No." _**Solas replied.** _"He has possessed nothing and no one, and yet he appears human in all respects."_ **He turned to Mihaela now** _"Cole is unique, Inquisitor. More than that, he wishes to help, I suggest you allow him to do so."  
_ **  
** _"I had already agreed to let him help Solas. I'm aware he is unique, and I also know that while he has abilities we still don't understand, his intentions are good. I cannot deny someone who wants to help that right. I'll speak with him later, but there's something I have to do right now."_ **  
  
Vivienne had already sauntered off, displeased that her side was not taken. Solas smiled, it was the first time she'd ever seen him do so as he went his own way. She looked towards the tower where the Commander was waiting. She was both anxious and worried about what was so important that it required such privacy, but standing about wasn't going to get her any closer to what needed to be said. She made her way up the long staircase along side the ramparts, then headed for the door that lead into his newly claimed office. She knocked, and upon hearing him invite her in, she made her way through the door, closing it behind her.  
  
She turned, looking at him as he stood over a rectangular box on the desk. His posture was stiff, even as he leaned with his palms flat on each side of the object. He did not look at her as she approached, and continued to avoid her gaze as he spoke with a tone so heavily burdened.  
  
** _"As leader of the Inquisition, you..."_ **He paused, sighing.** _"There is something I must tell you."  
_ **  
** _"Cullen. Whatever it is, you can tell me."_ **Her tone was soft as she stepped closer.  
  
** _"Thank you."_ **He stood upright, his gaze finally meeting hers.** _"Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Though, you know this I'm sure. As I am sure you know those cut off suffer. Some go mad, others... die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here, but I.. no longer take it."_ **  
  
The smile on Mihaela's lips faded as quickly as it had formed, she was now standing beside him, watching him intently.** _"You stopped taking it?"  
  
"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."_ **He replied, looking at the contents in the box.  
  
** _"Cullen.."_ **Her hand instantly gripped his arm without thought. She was afraid for him, afraid of losing him like she lost Wren.** _"If this could kill you-"  
  
"It hasn't yet."_ **He put a hand on hers, gently loosening her grip until her hand was in his.** _"After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't...I will not be bound to the Order, or that life any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it."_ **He put his free hand atop her hand, while the other still held it. He looked at her with determination.** _"I will not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty."  
  
"Does.. does it hurt? Are you in pain?"_ **She asked, looking up at him with moisture in her eyes.  
  
** _"Do not worry My Lady, I can endure it."_ **He reassured her before releasing her hand.  
  
** _"Cullen I..."_ **A tear rolled down her cheek, she could not bear the thought of him dying, let alone a slow, painful death, yet she could not tell him this, he needed support. Her smile returned, soft and warm as he wiped the tear from her face with a thumb.** _"Thank you for telling me. If there's anything you need, anything at all, please do not hesitate to find me. You've been so supportive of me, I wish only to offer you the same. I have so much respect for what you're doing, for the strength you have to endure this."_ **He smiled down at her, and she could see the strain that was at first etched across his features soften with that smile, as if the burden that was weighing him down had finally been lifted. She wanted to stay, but she still had so much more to do around Skyhold before night settled in.** _"Now, get some rest. That's an order. You've been working from the first moment I met you. The rest of the requisitions can wait until morning."_ **She grinned faintly, turning to leave. Now, all she had to do was speak with Cole, then settle in for the night with a hot bath she missed upon first arriving...**


	16. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 16**

  
  
**Another day had passed, and Varrics friend still hadn't arrived yet. She had checked in on all her companions, including Sera which caused her to leave with a headache. She had time to relax now, but she was uncertain on whether she wanted to hide away in her quarters and just play music, or sit in the library and read. There was a small nook that became quickly inhabited by their newer addition Dorian. Not only did it have a cozy chair, but it also have a window view to the main gate. It was then she decided, she would visit Dorian, she hadn't exactly given him the warmest of welcomes since they arrived to Skyhold, and he seemed far better company than Vivienne.  
  
Solas dipped his head to her as she passed by, to which she smiled in return before heading up the winding staircase to the second floor. There just as she finished climbing was the small nook among the bookcases, and a good looking man brushing his fingers over the book bindings in search of a particular subject. She stood there, watching him with interest as he started to converse, which left her uncertain on whether he was speaking to her, or the books.**  
  
 _"Brilliant isn't it? One moment you're trying to restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle yes?"_ **He pulled a book out, shook his head and set it back into place before continuing his search.** _"Then, out of nowhere, an archdemon appears and kicks you in the head. What? You thought this would be easy? Nooo, I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village like an anthill. Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know. Can't be helped."_ **He turned now to face what became a giggling inquisitor.** _"Sorry, am I speaking too quickly for you?"  
  
"No, I was distracted. That's all."_ **She forced herself to stand more upright, regaining her composure as he now addressed her. She didn't know why, but she already liked him.**  
  
 _"Distracted? By my wit and charm? I've plenty of both."_ **He grinned coyly at her.**  
  
 _"Clearly. Interesting to find someone so aware of his strengths. And such hubris"_ **She grinned back, a teasing tone in her voice she'd often use on her brother.**  
  
 _"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents. I always assumed the Elder One behind the Venatori was a magister, but this.. this is something else completely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the blight were just that, tales. Yet here we are. One of those very magisters a darkspawn."_ **He said disapprovingly.  
  
They discussed the matter thoroughly, both sharing their opinions on the facts and fancy of what was spread among the faithful, the intellectual and otherwise. By now Mihaela had reached for a specific book, stealing his comfortable chair by the window. She didn't open it, but rather set it in her lap, listening intently to him talk about his homeland. She smiled, her gaze occasionally shifting towards the tower just outside the window, then back to the mage. She thought herself clever, but not clever enough as he finished his own reminiscing of home and focused on her. **  
  
_"You know, if you two weren't incredibly frustrating, I'd label you both as adorable. While I do enjoy sharing this little spot with you, I know you aren't here for me. Which is a terrible shame and disappointment."_ **He teased.**  
  
 _"What? Who's adorable? What are you going on about Dorian?"_ **She looked at him, a slight tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.  
**  
 _"Please my dear, it is clearly obvious you are thinking about a strapping young knight just across the way. You could just tell him you know."  
  
"I don't know what-"_ **She sighed, she was a terrible liar, mainly because she had always believed in honesty above all else.** _"Easier said than done Dorian. He has a lot on his mind, besides, I hardly doubt he has any interest in me as anything other than my protector. Not to mention, I wouldn't know the first thing about these matters, you forget I am a circle mage, such behavior was disallowed."  
  
"Well, then it would appear I have my work cut out for me. I'm sure a little push wouldn't hurt anything. Enjoy your reading yes? I think I will go visit a certain Commander and relieve him of his duty for a while. He could use a break, and what better way to relax than a playful game of chess in the garden." _**He winked at her, starting to walk off before pausing to look at her.** _"Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading the inquisition thing by the way."_ **He smiled that coy smile and whistled a light tune as he head down the staircase.  
  
Mihaela shook his head, uncertain what the man was up to. She opened the book in her lap, quietly reading over the first few pages. Every so often she'd find herself looking out the window, but it was when she saw Dorian leaving with the Commander, and both of them glancing towards the window that she panicked and buried her face in the book in a sad attempt to hide. What was he telling him, she wondered to herself. What was he up to? She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she remembered a time when she was thirteen, her brother had taunted her about telling the boy next door that she liked him. She called his bluff, but he had done it just to spite his little sister and when the feelings weren't reciprocated, she was completely mortified, unable to show her face for weeks.   
  
It finally settled in, the realization that this same situation was replaying itself, only this time it wasn't her brother causing her mischief, it was another mage. She scrambled to her feet, the book falling from her lap with a thud. Ignoring it, she made her way down the stairs in a fast walk, but she was stopped when Solas stepped in front of her, seeking her attention.**  
  
 _"Inquisitor. I was hoping that we could look into some matters regarding Cole, perhaps to help gain a better understanding of him, and ease him in feeling more comfortable among us."  
  
"What?"_ **Mihaela looked at him, slightly distracted.** _"Oh, Cole. Yes, of course. I was reading about spirits a moment ago, but I remembered I have something I forgot to do. Perhaps when I get back we can look into that?"  
  
"Certainly, forgive me from keeping you. Such was not my intention."_ **He said apologetically.  
  
She smiled to him, dismissing the matter as harmless and continued through the doors into the main hall of the Keep. She looked around for a moment, briefly distracted once more by a friendly voice.** _"Hey Sparrow. My friend should be arriving soon, care to play a game of wicked grace in the meantime?"  
  
"Ah. Perhaps another time Varric. Have you seen Dorian? Tall fellow, fancy mustache that twirls upwards?"   
_  
**He nodded, pointing towards the door straight across from them. She made an instant bee-line for the door and passed through into the garden. Her eyes scanned the small area, and under a small veranda she saw the two sitting across from one another playing Chess. He was grinning, and she didn't like how smug it looked as Dorian crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair. She approached quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself when she overheard Cullen address the man.**  
  
 _"Gloat all you like, I have this one."_ **he said, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward observing the pieces.**  
  
 _"Are you sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you."_ **Dorian chuckled, well aware of Mihaela standing within earshot.**  
  
 _"Why do I even-"_ **He sighed, then shot up from his chair as Mihaela came into view.** _"Inquisitor."  
  
"Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?"_ **Dorian asked, glancing between the two with a mischievious smile.  
  
Cullen sat back down, staring at the man across from him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but quickly relaxed when he heard Mihaela speak up.** _"It's alright you two, continue your game. I didn't mean to interrupt. You are are playing nice though.. I hope?"  
  
"I'm always nice."_ **Dorian exclaimed.** _"You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory Commander, you'll feel much better."_ **He grinned, moving his next piece.**  
  
 _"Really?"_ **Cullen moved his final piece, a smug grin on his face.** _"Cause I just won, and I feel fine."  
  
"Don't get smug. There will be no living with you."_ **Dorian rose from his chair, moving beside the Inquisitor and whispering in her ear to have fun before leaving the pair to each other.**  
  
 _"I should return to my duties as well.. unless you would care for a game?"_ **Cullen looked to her in question**  
  
 _"I've only ever played once, I'm not very good but I'll give it a try."_ **She smiled to him as she took Dorian's seat.** _"Prepare the board then?"_  
  
 **He set up the pieces in their starting positions, careful to keep his eyes focused on the game in front of him, rather than the woman. Once they were ready, he made the first move then leaned back, watching to see what she would do. He kept the conversation friendly in the meantime.** _"As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was always. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won was priceless. Between serving the templars and the inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I can't help but wonder if she still plays."  
  
"You don't speak of your family much, you have siblings then."_ **She asked, moving one of her pawns into play.**  
  
 _"Two sisters and a brother. They moved to South Reach after the blight. I do not write them as often as I should. Ah, my turn."_ **he looked to the board thoughtfully.**  
  
 _"You should. Write them I mean. If there's one thing I regret, it was that I didn't spend enough time with Wren after I joined the circle."_ **She watched him as he stared at the board contemplating his next move. She studied his expression, every crease in his brow, the way his eyes gleamed when he had a clever plan churning behind the surface, the way his lips curved into this subtle grin when he was amused. She was grateful her hands were hidden by the table at this point, as she wrung them nervously in her lap waiting for her turn. She turned her gaze back to the game pieces, letting the game itself distract her from other thoughts that were dangerously swimming in her mind. They were already halfway through the game before he broke the silence again.**  
  
 _"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the inquisition, or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."_ **He looked up from the table, smiling to her.**  
  
 _"Oh? Oh, yes you're right. We should spend more time together then. I mean, playing chess or talking about things other than inquisitorial matters."_ **She returned his smile, though hers wound up being a bit more nervous than the usually warm smile.**  
  
 _"I... I would like that."_ **he replied, his smile widening slightly.**  
  
 _"Me too."_ **She repeated, looking at the game pieces, she moved hers.**  
  
 _"You said that."_ **he chuckled.**  
  
 _"Oh. Right."_ **It was then she blushed, realizing she was stumbling on her words. She wanted to run and hide from sheer embarrassment, but something deep in her mind nagged at her to press further. She wasn't sure where this would lead between them, but she had to make sure she wasn't just imagining an interest.** _"So, you um spoke of family. What about Kirkwall, or Ferelden? Did you leave anyone behind?"_  
  
 **He visibly stiffened, and she regretted asking him the question in that very instant, yet despite his discomfort, he answered her.** _"I loved someone once, but we weren't meant to be. It was a young love, one that I bumbled in my enthusiasm to prove myself to the chantry. By the next time our paths crossed, she had moved on and our reunion was.. awkward at best."_  
  
 _"So, there's been no one else since that's caught your interest since?"_ **She asked curiously.**  
  
 _"Considering the circumstances I was in back in Kirkwall, and my family being in Ferelden, I didn't really receive many favorable looks._ " **He moved his final piece, ending the game. He looked at her intently.** _"To answer your question, no one caught my interest.. in Kirkwall. Ahem, looks like I won."_  
  
 **Mihaela blushed slightly, looking at the board.** _"Told you I wasn't very good. Maybe I'll get better with practice hm?"_ **She smiled a bit sheepishly. She was about to confess how she was feeling, but they pair were soon interrupted by a stout friend who approached.  
**  
 _"Sparrow? Sorry to cut in, but they're here. You ready?"_ **Varric nodded to Cullen before turning his eyes to Mihaela.  
**  
" _Oh? Yes, of course. I'll meet you there."_ **She smiled to him, then turned her gaze back to the Commander when he left. She took a deep breath, trying to strengthen her resolve to speak the next words.** _"Cullen, perhaps we can continue this conversation after I've met with Varrics friend?"_  
  
 _"I look forward to it my lady."_ **He bowed to her.** _"I shall return to my work in the meantime. Good day."_ **He smiled, and turned to leave.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Mihaela finally reached the ramparts where Varric instructed her to go. There he stood, waiting for her and she approached, clearing her throat.** _"Well, here I am. Where's your friend?"_ **Her question was quickly answered when a dark haired woman made her way down the steps behind them. Mihaela was surprised by the womans appearance, she was beautiful, but what stood out the most were the soft violet eyes.**  
  
" _Sparrow? Meet Raina Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall"_ **Varric introduced**  
  
 _"Though, I don't use that title much anymore, if at all."_ **She smiled to them both as she settled in against the ledge with Varric.  
**  
 _"Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus.You and I did fight him after all. So, I'll leave you two to talk."_ **He continued, then turned to leave, making his way for the Tavern.**  
  
 _"You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'mnot sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison."_ **Hawke finally said.**  
  
 _"No? You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari, and a Templar Commander gone mad."_ **Mihaela replied.**  
  
 _"Not sure how either apply, or is there a horde of rampaging qunari I don't know about?"_ **She chuckled.**  
  
 _"There's a Qunari. He almost qualifies as a horde, but fortunately he's on our side, and a good friend to me."  
  
"Well, then there isn't much I can tell you. The truth is, he wasn't even after me, he was after my sister, or her blood at least. Blood of the Hawke, the Cartel said repetitively. After losing my brother, I wasn't about to let some monster steal my sister too. So we investigated, all of us."_ **The champion went quiet for a long time.** _"We fought and killed Corypheus. The  grey wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them. He got into their heads, messed with their minds and turned them against each other. If they disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again."  
  
"So, Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars and now possibly the Wardens as well?"_ **She glanced over the courtyard, her eyes falling on Blackwall for a long moment.** _"Wonderful"_  
  
 _"Well, I didn't come here to bring you just bad news. I've a friend in the wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the ranks, since then.. nothing."  
  
"Well, Corypheus would qualify as corruption. Do you think your friend disappeared with them?"_ **Mihaela asked.**  
  
 _"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."  
  
"If Corypheus has corrupted the wardens, it may be too late to save them."   
  
"I understand. I'll do whatever is necessary to stop him. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before, this time I'll make sure of it." _  
  
_"Thank you, and.. I'm sorry for the loss of your brother. I can honestly say I know how you feel."_ **Mihaela's gaze shifted to the tavern when the sudden sound of shouting reached them. She groaned and made her way towards the establishment, respectfully excusing herself.  
  
As she reached the Tavern, the ruckus was coming from the top floor. Mihaela grumbled, shaking her head and continued upwards to find Cassandra throwing swings at Varric, and the dwarf scrambling around a table. She quickened her pace when Cassandra caught him, pinning him to the railing.**  
  
 _"You knew where Hawke was all along!"_ **She shouted as Varric squirmed free and scrambled away yet again.** _"You Conniving little shit!"  
  
"You're damned right I did!"_ **He snapped at her.** _"You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?"  
  
"Stop it you two!"_ **Mihaela interjected, worried for them both.**  
  
 _"You're taking his side?!"_ **Cassandra gaped at her.**  
  
 _"I'm not taking anyone's side, but this is solving nothing!"_ **She replied.**  
  
 _"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she vanished. Then, we looked for Hawke, but she was gone too. We thought it all connected, but no. It was just Varric."_ **She pointed at him** _"You kept her from us."  
  
"The inquisition has a leader!"_ **He huffed.**  
  
 _"Hawke could have been at the Conclave! If anyone could have saved the most holy..."_ **Cassandra sighed deeply.  
  
Mihaela internally winced. Even now, they wanted the Champion of Kirkwall, or the Hero to lead the inquisition. She was only leading because she was all they had? She'd never felt so small, not since the Circle, and it was a friend that made her feel that way. Her tone becoming softer, she sighed and looked to Cassandra.** _"You can't change the past. Believe me, I would if I could."  
  
"So what? I must accept the maker wanted all this to happen? That he.. "_ **She leaned on the table, her shoulders slumping, then rose glaring at Varric**. _"Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke the most, Varric kept her secret."  
  
"She's with us now. We're on the same side!"_ **He muttered.**  
  
 _"We all know who's side you're on Varric. It will never be the Inquisitions."_ **Cassandra sneered.  
**  
 _"This isn't helping us Cassandra. I understand you're angry, but we can't fight amongst ourselves, it will only strengthen his cause and weaken ours."_ **Mihaela interjected, trying to keep the peace.**  
  
 _"He did bring Hawke. Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us."_ **Cassandra sighed.** _"As are you."_  
  
 **Varric shook his head, making his way to the stairs.** _"You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, she'd be dead too. You people have done enough to her."_ **He descended the stairs, grumbling under his breath.**  
  
 **Cassandra was beside herself, she spoke of her regrets of not explaining more clearly the importance of Hawkes aid, as well as her doubts that Hawke would have helped anyhow. After some reassurance on Mihaela's part, the two parted ways. The sting of the Seekers words were still fresh in the Inquisitors mind, and for the first time in a long time, she felt unwanted again, like the outsider. As she left the tavern, her eyes shifted to the tower that Cullen had made his own. There was still hope that someone wanted her, and so she made her way to finish the conversation they had interrupted earlier.  
  
As she reached the door, it was already partially open and she heard voices. Cullens and a womans, Hawkes? She peered inside, but no one was there, then her eyes shifted upwards. They were in the loft, and the hopeful smile that rested on her lips faded into a pained frown as she listened to the conversation.**  
  
 _"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes Cullen. You've been missed. You're definitely looking much better than the last time I saw you. Of course, I wasn't in the best state myself that night either."_ **Raina confessed, a small laugh escaping her.**  
  
 _"You have been equally missed. I hear you caused quite a stir with Cassandra and Varric. It's never a dull moment with you is it Raina?"_ **He replied, he held that awkward tone Mihaela was all too familiar with. He was nervous.**  
  
 _"Well, I can't help that. I didn't ask Varric to lie for me, but he was protecting us, can't fault him you know."_ **She chuckled.**  
  
 _"No, I suppose not. How is Beth?"_ **He inquired**  
  
 _"Ah, our little girl is bright eyed and very inquisitive. She's currently in Fenris' and Bela's protective hands. At least until I finish here and get back."_  
  
 **Mihaela staggered back. Our little girl? Did they share a child? Had she misunderstood the Commander all along? He was never so informal with her as he was with the Champion, she had yet to hear him even call her anything beyond Herald or My Lady. The way he spoke so fondly with her, she had to wonder if things had changed. She certainly couldn't compete with someone like the Champion of Kirkwall, let alone a first love. Blinking back tears, she turned and made her way down the ramparts. She wasn't going to eavesdrop anymore than she already had. She passed Blackwall, her tone withdrawn, almost distant.**  
  
 _"We're going to Crestwood in the morning. Be ready, and please let Dorian and Bull know? I want them along when we meet this fellow Warden of yours."_ **She continued walking towards the keep, not pausing to let him even chime in. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to curl up beneath the covers of her bed and forget this entire disaster of a day.**


	17. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 17**

  
  
**It was just before daybreak that Mihaela and the others had left Skyhold and towards Crestwood to meet this Stroud. Dorian had voiced his displeasure of waking before dawn, let alone setting out before a hearty breakfast of poached eggs and smoked pork, while Blackwall and Iron Bull seemed poised and in good spirits. Mihaela on the other hand, had been quiet the entirety of the trip, having very little to converse about, and any questions asked her were short and to the point. Whether to two swordsmen noticed, they never let on about it, but Dorian was keen to voice his observations quietly as he rode up beside her.**  
  
 _"So how is our sweet introvert of an Inquisitor doing this bright and illustrious morning?"_ **Dorian inquired**  
  
 _"I'm fine Dorian, thank you for asking."_ **She replied.**  
  
 _"Ah, now see I would very much like to believe you my dear, however I've noticed a rather drastic change in your mood. What I can't determine, is why your mood changed to one so dour and unhappy, when you were smiling and laughing only a day ago."_ **He exclaimed.**  
  
 _"Dorian, I know you mean well, but can we please not press on the matter of my mood? Be at ease, in knowing I am fine, and that I am simply focused on the task at hand which is finding this Warden and finding out whether we have to fight his people on top of everyone and everything else."  
  
"Very well, though it might have been prudent to wait for the Champion before heading out without her."  
  
"I left word for her with Varric we were riding ahead, she can catch up easily I'm sure. I just wanted to get a head start, in case we ran into any trouble that might slow us down."_  
  
 **Dorian simply nodded, leaving her to her thoughts and riding towards the front to join the other two men. It was only a matter of moments before she could hear him initiating a conversation with Iron Bull. They spoke of places in Tevinter, and their tastes in wines and other finerys. Mihaela was glad he found his place among the others, she worried that because he was Tevinter, he would be treated poorly and outcast. Considering how taken she had become with the mage, which for her was a rare thing, she didn't want him to suffer what she had to endure for so long in the circle.  
  
She maintained her distance the entire journey there, not wanting to sour their moods. She wasn't dishonest about wanting to get an early start, but she also didn't want to face the Commander, at least not yet. She was still embarrassed about the way she behaved towards him in the garden, considering the circumstances between him and the champion, and in truth didn't even know what to say to the man. There she was, sitting in front of him, practically admitting that she had feelings only to find out that his first love was the woman she would have to work very closely with. If that wasn't awkward for her, she didn't know what was. Dorian meant well, and she knew this, but despite his efforts she didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong in what he saw. That his brilliant plan to bring them together turned out to be an utter failure.   
  
It took several days for them to reach Crestwood, and if the dark skies weren't an unwelcoming enough, the dead rising from watery graves added emphasis to the grim atmosphere. They tethered the horses, and Mihaela made her way over to Scout Harding who had been waiting for her arrival. She explained the situation, and it was the fact that they needed to close one of the tears that unfortunately was in the deep waters out of reach. Harding suggested she speak with the mayor of the village just down the road about accessing the dam to drain the waters. The others agreed that was a sound plan, and once Hawke had caught up with them, Mihaela filled her in on the situation. **  
  
_"These people need protection from the undead. I know your friend is waiting, but these villagers have become priority. If you want, we can meet you there once we've dealt with this undead threat."_ **Mihaela informed her.**  
  
 _"Certainly, I am sure we can manage another day or so here in Crestwood while you take care of things. I'm all too familiar with the need to help people threatened by foul monsters and corruption. You'll find us here, just north of a small encampment in an abandoned hideout."_ **Hawke showed her a location on a small map, then bid her farewell for the time being.  
  
The remaining four set out for the village. They knew helping these people would be a challenge, but the last thing they had expected was the need to siege an entire keep to reach the dam itself. The bandits at the front gate were easy enough to handle, with two front line fighters keeping the enemies attention off the two mages. It allowed Mihaela to shield them proper, and Dorian to instill panic into the weaker minds of the men. As they pressed deeper into the keep however, the fight became harder as they faced lieutenants who were far stronger of mind, and better trained in fighting. There were several occasions when one of them would shift around the distracted warriors and charge straight for her or Dorian, and it took everything she had to force the man back with a mental blast to ensure her newfound friend was not hurt. She on the other hand received a few small gashes from the blade as it swung towards her. In the end, they were successful and they obtained a base of operations within this new stronghold Mihaela and her companions had claimed for the Inquisition. With the flag raised, Scout Harding sent several soldiers there to secure and maintain it until more could arrive from Skyhold.  
  
Together the four followed the mayors instructions, passing through the stronghold and out the back they found the path that led to the old Tavern he spoke of. There was nothing threatening there, and it was they who gave a poor young couple a serious fright. Mihaela scolded them lightly for putting each other at risk with bandits and undead so near, and the pair hurried back home to the village. Mihaela was agitated at this point, but she did her best to hide it while focusing on the task at hand. With Bull and Blackwalls help, they managed to turn the wheel that opened the dam and allowed the water to drain out of the old lake. They left the old building, going back the way they came over the dam. They had expected to face demons or even undead on the way back, but what they had not anticipated was a dragon flying over their heads. Iron Bull seemed delighted at the prospect of slaying a dragon, while the others, including Mihaela were keen on getting back to the Keep for a good nights rest.**  
  
 _"It's been a long day, I think we could all use some rest, and a good meal before we press on to the tear that is causing those people such hardships. So, get some sleep, fill your bellies and I'll see you three in the morning."_ **Mihaela told her companions before making her way towards a door that held a small office. She set up a small cot along the wall of the room, turning to the sound of a firm, yet light knock on the door. There, Blackwall stood, observing her for a moment before speaking.**  
  
 _"I know we haven't had much time to talk. Or maybe it was the fact there was little opportunity since we moved into Skyhold. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you back in Haven. I will not deny I admire you my lady, and I would hate to cause any friction between us because I acted unseemly towards you."_  
  
 _"It's alright Blackwall, I forgive you and there was truly no harm done. Everyone was just enthusiastic that night after the breach was closed, and emotions were high. I can assure you, that our friendship has not been jeopardized._ " **She smiled kindly to him**. _"Now, go get some rest."  
  
"As you say. Rest well Inquisitor."_ **He bowed to her, and closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Mihaela sighed deeply as she settled in to her small cot. She thought back on that night, tapping her lips lightly with her fingertips as she did so. He was a good man, at least he had proved to be in their travels together, but she felt poorly for him. Here he confessed to admiring her, and she could not reciprocate those feelings. Her uncle was right about one thing, it is folly to let your heart cling to the hope of love. There is no place for love and a mage to exist, because something will always surface to see it fail. Mihaela sighed heavily, closing her eyes she focused on sleep, they had a lot more to do the next day, and she needed to make sure she had the energy to do it.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **It was an hour past dawn when the Commander had woken and made his way for the main keep of Skyhold. He was not yet aware that the Inquisitor had already left, and his first task that morning was to seek her out and check in on her. She had expressed her desire to speak more on a matter before they were interrupted, but she never came to see him after speaking with Raina. The keep was quiet, save for the quiet bustling of a few people already awake and the crackling of the fireplace where Varric was sitting and shuffling cards. Cullen approached the dwarf, and Varric sat up, removing his feet from the table.**  
  
 _"Morning Curly, what can I do ya for?"_ **Varric said with a grin.**  
  
 _"Fair morning Varric. Is the Inquisitor up yet? Or is she still-"  
  
"Sparrow? She left hours ago. Said something about wanting to get an early start. Didn't say much beyond that, which was odd."_ **Varric shrugged.**  
  
 _"That is odd. She had told me she wanted to discuss a matter with me once she was done talking with Hawke, but she never showed."  
  
"Ah, that's likely due to the fact she had to detour and stop the Seeker from trying to kill me."_ **Varric chuckled**  
  
" _Try to kill you? Ah, right, because you withheld Raina's location."  
  
"That's about right. Seeker was livid and well some words were said that might have wounded our little songbird, though I could be wrong. You'd have to consult her on the matter. In any case, Sparrow seemed dead set on getting out of here, like her boots were on fire, and she left me behind. Can you believe that? Me. She took the two heavy weights and fancy boy over me."_ **He sighed dramatically.** _"Oh well, what can you do right? Care for a game of wicked grace?"  
  
"Not right now. Perhaps another time." _  
  
**Cullen excused himself, making his way to the war room. He sifted through some paperwork, trying to distract himself from worry. Among the requisitions, there were a few notes addressed to him from Mihaela. They were brief, and straight to the point. One asking him to send some Templars to investigate a problem with some mages, another asking him to send soldiers to the coast to look into darkspawn sightings, yet nothing in regards to why she left without finishing their discussion. Something felt off, and he couldn't place why it was bothering him so much that she left without so much as a Good morning or I'll see you when I return. In the time he had known her, that was not normal behavior for her, at least not between the two of them.  
  
He sighed heavily, making his way out of the War room, his first destination was to the training grounds. There he found Ser Barris, and assigned him and a small force to investigate the mage issue. Fortunately he didn't need to travel too far, giving one of the inquisition captains the task of looking into the darkspawn matter. Once that matter was handled, he spied Cassandra sitting off by the combat dummies with a book in hand. He started making his way towards her, and as she closed the book and rose, gave her a respectful bow. **  
  
_"Good Morning Seeker. Might I have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course Commander. Is there a problem?_" **She asked inquisitively.**  
  
 _"Not a problem perse, but a concern. It's about Lady Trevelyan. Did she seem upset at all when you last spoke with her?"  
  
"Upset? No. In truth, I was likely to angry to notice. She had broken up a fight between Varric and I, then spent a good amount of the evening trying to console me. I still can't help but blame myself for being a fool in regards to Varric and the Champion. He spun his tale so perfectly, I actually believed him when he said he had no idea where she was."_ **The seeker sighed heavily.**  
  
 _"I see. Well Varric just mentioned some heated words were exchanged, and Mihaela isn't one for conflict, let alone exchanging heated words."  
  
"Ah. No, she was actually trying to maintain the peace. I wasn't exactly seeing reason at that moment. All I could do was glare at that treacherous dwarf, and accuse him of impeding the  Inquisition by denying it it's rightful leader."  
  
"Wait. You said that Hawke should have been leading the inquisition?"_ **He asked, a brow rising.**  
  
 _"Well... yes. It's true. I still believe if the Champion had agreed to lead us, the most holy might have been saved, and this all could have been prevented."  
  
"You do hear what you are saying do you not? You basically implied you would have preferred Hawke to leading the Inquisition, despite the fact we have a very good one already in place. Put yourself in Mihaela's position. How would that make you feel?"  
  
"I would feel ... oh. Unwanted, and third rate in comparison to those that have been placed so high on a pedestal. In all my rage, I didn't once stop to think about her feelings."_ **Cassandra sighed heavily.** _"I will make a point to apologize to her when she returns. I never meant to imply she was incapable, or that my faith in her had wavered in any way. She has not led us astray, and her heart is pure despite everything she has been put through."  
  
"I worry. If she left with the intent to prove herself to us, I fear she may get hurt in the process. I trust Iron Bull, and even Dorian to keep her safe, but I am still uncertain of Blackwall's intentions towards her, and the fact he's out there with her..."_ **His hands curled up into tight fists at his side, his brow furrowing in thought.**  
  
 _"Commander. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."_ **A faint grin forming on her lips.**  
  
 _"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"_ **He scoffed.**  
  
 _"Because you care for her. Dare I say, you have fallen for our sweet Inquisitor?"_ **She couldn't help but laugh.**  
  
 _"It matters not, even if that is true, what she's been through, and how the men in her life have handled her, I doubt the ideal of a relationship between the Inquisitor and I could even become a possibility."  
  
"You're joking right? It is because of what she's been through, that she needs a good, honorable man to help her heal. Perhaps you haven't noticed, but in the entire time we have known her, you are the one man she has not recoiled from, or flinched around. In fact, you are the only 'man' she has actually shown any signs of affection towards. Considering what you are enduring yourself, I might even say you two are good for each other and I do not say this lightly Cullen."  
  
"Maybe so. Just the same, I won't press the matter with her. I will try to express my fondness for her somehow, but I do not want her to feel pressured, or afraid of my intentions towards her. We have a good standing relationship right now, I don't want to ruin that if she doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"Time will tell. Was there anything else?"_ **Cassandra asked him.**  
  
 _"No. I should return to my paperwork. Let me know if there is any word yes?"  
  
"Of course."_  
  
 **Cullen turned and made his way up the ramparts. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing in the crisp mountain air that was blowing through it. Was Cassandra right? Were they good for each other? She was already carrying so much weight on her shoulders, he dreaded burdening her with his own troubles as well. They both endured nightmares, but he could not even imagine the extent of hers. He thought back on their time in the garden as he looked over the snow covered landscape. They were having such a good time together that day, laughing and talking about family. He had to admit, he was disappointed that Varric had stolen her away when he did, but he knew he had something to look forward to, when she asked to continue their conversation later. Yet, that later never came, and he wanted it to. He sighed heavily, heading to his office and sitting behind his desk staring at a large pile of paperwork. Dorian was right, he had been in denial of his feelings towards her. After he had lost Raina to his own poor decisions, he never believed he could find another that would make him feel the way she did. Yet, it dawned on him he had. Every time Mihaela smiled at him, or laughed or simply touched him, his heart raced. Cassandra wasn't wrong either, he was jealous. Blackwall would have days, weeks even to win her over, and here he was behind a desk unable to reach out to her. He growled, slamming his fist on the desk.** _"Why am I such a fool?"_


	18. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 18**

  
  
**Mihaela tossed and turned on her cot, she cried out in her sleep as a nightmare had taken it's hold on her. She was not aware that she had company, that her cries had been heard until she woke to a pained grunt across the room. She sat up sharply, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat drenching it. There Dorian sat, looking somewhat disgruntled on the floor, but none the worse for wear.**  
  
 _"D-dorian?"_ **She rubbed her eyes trying to find some clarity.  
**  
 _"A good morning to you too my dear. That is some blast you have, no wonder enemies go flying back from you."  
  
"Oh Dorian, I am so sorry, are you hurt?"_ **her concern genuine as she slid her legs over the side of the cot and sat, staring at him.  
**  
 _"I'm fine. It is you I am worried about, I was passing your door when I heard you cry out. That must have been some dream."  
  
"Dream? Hardly, it's the same nightmare I've had since this whole thing began, and it never gets any easier."_ **She sighed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Dorian pushed himself upright, smoothed out his clothing as if it was wrinkled all over, then moved towards her. Grabbing a chair, he spun it about, and sat facing her, gently taking her wrists to reveal her face.** _"Talk to me, sometimes it helps to share with someone."  
  
"I.. I guess. It starts off well enough. I'm sitting in the fields back home with my brother Wren. We're enjoying a nice picnic, and I'm playing my lyre. We're laughing, I'm singing, but then the skies start to grow dark. I glance up, and suddenly there's a swirling vortex above us. I look back to Wren, and..."_ **She swallowed, tears streaming down her cheeks now. She felt Dorian's hands clasp hers gently, his thumbs brushing lightly over the back of them reassuringly.** _"The look in his eyes, he's disappointed in me, but what's worse, his skin is melting away, as if he was on fire, but there are no flames around him. The skin is peeling back, the flesh is falling off the bone. I can hear him blaming me, saying none if this would have happened if I hadn't been there.. then, he's a burnt husk and I'm suddenly held down by two shadowy figures. Usually I wake up before it continues beyond that, but I know who those figures are."_ **She averted Dorians gaze, staring intently at their hands as they remained interlocked.**  
  
 _"Oh Mihaela. You poor thing. No one should have to go through that every night. Have you considered talking with Solas? He seems to know a great deal about this fade business, maybe he can help shield your mind, so you can get some proper rest."  
  
"No. You are the only person I've ever told about those nightmares. I don't think Solas can help, I think a lot of it stems from the fact I am somehow to blame for it all, and the regrets I carry. Wren gave everything up for me, he betrayed his oaths as a Templar to keep me safe from his fellow knights, and the rebel mages, and now.. he's gone, but the two templars who wanted to hurt him are still alive, and out there somewhere."_ **She sighed heavily.**  
  
 _"We know you aren't to blame though. This was Corypheus' doing, not yours."  
  
"Maybe it is his doing, but I still played some part. I still can't remember what, but in that brief glimpse of a vision, I did something to trigger it. So, it is partly my fault and Wren is dead because of it."   
  
"We'll make it right, you'll see. I have complete faith in you, otherwise I would not have handed myself over to your leadership."_ **he smiled at her, lifting her chin slightly to look in her eyes.** _"If anyone can stop this fiend from destroying the world, it's you."  
  
"Pft. Wouldn't you rather follow the Champion into success? She's far more experienced in leading and well.. being a hero."_ **She said rather dejectedly.**  
  
 _"Not at all. I like you, I trust you, and it is 'you' I stand behind completely. I'm sure she's a remarkable woman, but I believe in you, in your strength and the wisdom you have already shown us thus far."_  
  
 **Mihaela smiled softly at his words. She squeezed his hands, thanking him for being so supportive. She'd never thought she'd find companionship among another mage, not after so many had isolated her in the circle, but he seemed determined to make her feel appreciated, and wanted even without that discomfort most men made her feel when they maintained such a close proximity. He flirted and teased her, but he never looked at her the way others did. He helped her to her feet, then excused himself so she could get cleaned up. Mihaela had decided that they would seek out Stroud, find out what he learned about the other Wardens, before finishing their task for the village. That way, if Stroud could be of assistance, Hawke could escort him safely to Skyhold, while she and the others finished up in Crestwood.  
  
After replenishing supplies and making sure everyone had their healing tinctures, they set out the front gate of Caer Bronach, and made their way north where the map indicated Stroud and Hawke were waiting. She felt somewhat better this day, than she had the past few. Despite the hurt she felt in the loss of the Commanders affections, she had to remind herself she never really had them to begin with. She clearly read too much into his protective nature towards her, and she felt the fool for it. No doubt when he looked at her, he saw the sister he so fondly spoke of that day they played chess. She knew better though, she was the only one to blame for letting herself get these feelings for a man that was beyond her reach.   
  
They had spent several hours on the road, dispatching the stray bandits that got past them when they took the hold. They also managed to secure an abandoned stone deposit which would help with Skyholds rebuilding. Mihaela might have found some relief when they finally reached the camp that was on her map, if it wasn't swarming with Venatori. They had quite a few mages in their entourage, which would make her focus on dispelling difficult while still maintaining a shield around the others. It seemed more and more she was pushed beyond her limits, and she could feel herself wearing thin because of it. Blackwall managed to keep the soldiers off of her and Dorian, while Iron Bull charged the mages with a forceful swing of his axe. Everything was going smoothly, until she took a step back, right onto a glyph that neither she or Dorian had noticed. Heat shot up her back, and she let out a sudden cry of pain as flames tried to consume her. She couldn't focus through the pain to dispel it, and Dorian didn't prepare for such necessities since she was the one who covered that field of magic. Blackwall rushed towards her while Iron Bull and Dorian finished the rest of them off, hoisted her up and ran to the pond that was nearby. He dumped her in unceremoniously, which quickly put out the fire, but now she sat there hip deep in murky water, burnt and soggy. It seemed Stroud and Hawke would have to wait one more day while she recovered from her injuries, at least recovered enough to be able to move comfortably. Iron Bull and Blackwall set up camp, while Dorian helped Mihaela into her tent, closing the flap he helped her disrobe and applied salves to the more serious burns. **  
  
_"I bet you're wishing you brought Solas around now instead of me hm?"_ **Dorian said playfully, keeping his gaze focused on her injuries.**  
  
 _"While he would have been helpful in a situation like this, your company is far more enjoyable."_ **She forced a smile through grit teeth.**  
  
 _"Well, this is true, I am the best company anyone could possibly ask for, but I fear my healing abilities are lacking."  
  
"That's what tinctures and salves are for my friend. I don't think I'm quite up for an evening of socializing, do you think you could thank Blackwall for me?"_  
  
 _"Of course. Anything for you my dear. Rest up, as best you can. We'll be close by should you need us and we can deal with this Warden business in the morning."_ **He brushed some hair from her face, covered her with a thin sheet and stepped out of the tent. She sighed lightly, wincing as the skin stretched and ached where she was burned. It would take the tincture time to do its regenerative work, but so long as she didn't move too much, she wouldn't undo its process. She found herself smiling despite the pain. She had such a deep appreciation, and daresay an affection for Dorian. Here he was, a handsome, confident man who could make any woman swoon and he handled her with the utmost respect and decorum. It was nice, having a male figure who looked after her, without wanting something in return, it was almost like having Wren with her again and that helped her rest easier....  
**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Nearly a week had passed, and Cullen hadn't heard anything back from Crestwood other than their arrival. He understood travel took time, but how long did it take to get there, collect someone and come back? He was pacing his office at the time when an agent came in with a report in hand. He turned sharply and made a bee-line for the man, holding his hand out.**  
 _  
"Well?"_  
  
 _"Ser. We're recieved reports that Caer Bronach has been taken in the name of the Inquisition. We now have a holding within Crestwood where we can operate."  
  
"And the Inquisitor? Hawke?"_ **He asked, looking over the report.**  
  
 _"The Inquisitor sends back word, that the villagers are in need of aid, so she will be extending her stay to remove the undead threat that is plagueing them."_  
  
 **Cullen sighed, giving the man a nod and turning back to his desk. That was the Mihaela he knew, always taking the time to help others despite the risks to herself. He had faith she would succeed, but it didn't mean he worried any less for her well being. Especially considering the fact two templars who meant her harm still remained on the loose, and there was no telling what they were up to. The only ones who knew of these templars, were her advisors and Cassandra, all who were in Skyhold away from her side. He slid his hand down his face in frustration, he knew his place was here but deep down he wanted to be out there in the field, making a difference 'with' her.**  
  
 **He rose from his desk and made his way out the door towards the main keep. He wasn't sure if Leliana already received the report, but just to make certain he made his way up the stairway towards the roost. He paused briefly on the second floor, staring at the small nook that Dorian had claimed and remembered seeing her in the window. She was beautiful even then, so focused on the words on the pages of whatever book she was reading. It was then his eyes caught a glimpse of a book on the floor, opened with pages down.**  
  
 _"That is unlike Dorian to be so careless with the books."_ **he murmured, reaching down to pick it up. It was then he caught a faint scent of wildflowers wafting from the book itself. Was this the book she was reading? Did she drop it in some sort of rush to be somewhere? He closed it, looking over the leather cover and read the title: The art of swordsmanship. Why would she be reading something like this? She was a mage, not a swordswoman. True there was a blade attached to the end of her staff, but what she was studying went beyond the use of a staff in melee combat. While he was in awe that she would want to defend herself, he suddenly felt the color drain from his face at the idea of her standing on the front lines against their enemies.  
  
He set the book back on a shelf, and continued his ascent to the roost where Leliana was waiting. She looked up from her own paperwork and smiled to the Commander as he approached.** _"Ah, Cullen. What brings you here?"_ **she asked.**  
  
 _"I was uncertain if you had received this report about Caer Bronach and the Inquisitors progress."_ **He held it out to her.**  
  
 _"Ah, I did not. I received a much different report via raven that is a bit more concerning."_ **She took the report he held, looking it over.  
**  
 _"A different report? What news did the messenger bird bring?"  
  
"Well, it seems the Inquisitor and her companions ran into a group of Venatori on their way to meet Hawke and Stroud. There has been a delay in the meeting, due to injuries."   
  
"Injuries?"_ **He stepped forward, his voice cracking slightly with worry.** _"Who was hurt? How did it happen?"  
  
"Yes. It would seem our dear Inquisitor was caught in one of the Venatori glyphs that engulfed her in fire. Fortunately Blackwall managed to douse her in a pond before too much damage was done, however without the proper healing of a mage, she's having to rely on the regenerative tinctures she took with her to heal the burns. So, the meeting has been delayed a day."_  
  
 **A deep scowl formed on the Commanders face. He was angry, with himself, with these Venatori and most of all the fact it was Blackwall that came to her rescue. He promised to keep her safe, but how could he do that from Skyhold? How can he possibly be the man she needs, as Cassandra had stated if he was cooped up in this base of operations. He thanked Leliana for the report, and silently made his way back down the spiral staircase. His thoughts were all over the place, and the lyrium withdrawls weren't helping him. He couldn't sleep, and when he tried, he was struck with the worst possible nightmares.  
  
Over the past week, his nightmares had become even more horrific. They were starting to include the Inquisitor, and they always resulted the same way in the end. Demons taunting him, dragging her out of reach and tearing her apart right before his eyes. A few nights he had woken in a cold sweat, looking for some kind of report that would reassure him she was alright, and now he gets a report that she was wounded, it made the nightmares only that much more real. His breathing was becoming taxed, and his vision blurred as another withdrawl started to set in.   
**  
_"Woah, Curly you're not looking so good. Maybe you should sit down eh?"_ **He heard Varric behind him. Cullen nodded in agreement, sitting at the table in front of the fireplace. Varric sat across him, observing him with genuine concern.** _"This is a bad one isn't it? Haven't seen you sweat like that since Kirkwall."  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need a moment to recover is all. There's been a great deal on my mind, which tends to affect my withdrawls."_ **He tried to reassure the dwarf.  
**  
 _"Lot on your mind huh? You worried about Hawke? I know it's been a while since you two have spoken."  
  
"In truth? No. I am well aware now that Hawke can look after herself. She's a strong woman and has a family to fight for. It's the Inquisitor I'm worried about."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"Ah. Sparrow? She is a bit delicate isn't she? Reminds me of when I first met Hawke. She was always so careful not to take any lives on our missions. Sparrow has that same mindset, she knows that once you take that life, it changes you. We all know this. I'm sure she'll be fine though, she's got a good crew at her side."  
  
"Perhaps, though clearly not good enough to prevent her from getting burned by a Venatori mage, and she chose Dorian as one of her companions. Why Dorian? Why not Solas? At least he has healing skills."_ **He sighed, wiping his gloved hand over his brow.  
**  
 _"You'd be surprised to know, she's actually developed a kinship with fancy pants. Which surprised even me, considering her feelings towards other mages. I suppose she trusts him, and that was the reason for her choice."_ **Varric shrugged.** _"Look, I know you're worried about her, we all worry about her. The role of Hero isn't exactly glamorous, and it never ends well, if this situation wasn't as important as it is, I'd have told her to run at the start. We need her, we also need to have faith in her."  
  
"I do have faith in her. I've no doubt about that whatsoever Varric. What troubles me, is that her life has for the most part been conflict free. Before her life in the circle, she would have been a musician. In the circle, there was no combat, and when the rebellion struck, her brother kept her as far from the fighting as he could. So she does not have that experience."_  
  
 _"Neither did Hawke. You of all people know, her life wasn't so different from Sparrows. She went from Violinist to assassin in a matter of years thanks to the blight, templars and mages gone mad. She'll figure it out, and with the rest of us supporting her, she won't have to do it alone."_ **Varric leaned forward studying him intently.** _"Something tells me this goes way beyond her abilities in the field however. You want to be her knight in shining armor. That's what this is, isn't it curly? Hah! Why didn't I see this before. Oh my friend, you are in for a ride of your life. Just look at the ups and downs Hawke and Broody went through."_ **Varric was chuckling at the prospects that sat before him  
  
Cullen grunted in annoyance, pushing himself up. He was not going to justify the dwarves comment with an answer, or encourage his mockery about his feelings for the Inquisitor. He made his way towards the training grounds, drew his sword and set his mind to training his body. He needed a distraction, from his withdrawls, from his worries, from her. There was nothing he could do or say until she returned. Were his feelings for her really that obvious? If so, did Mihaela already know and just not share them?  He wasn't even certain himself at times, but the more and more those around him pointed it out, the more he came to realize, he did care deeply for her. He just needed to get the nerve to tell her. Soon, he thought as he swung his sword against the wooden dummy, she would ride through those gates, and he would steal her away to confess his feelings...**                                                                                          


	19. Trials of Faith

# Trials of Faith: Chapter 19

  
  
**Mihaela stretched slightly as a chill overtook her. She rubbed her eyes, easing herself up slowly from beneath the sheet and crawled out to find the others sitting around the campfire. The skies were still dark, it was difficult to tell if it was morning or night, but she, nor they could sleep anymore. The burns had cleared up a great deal, and with Dorians help, more of the tincture was applied before they packed up and made their way to the smugglers cave. Hawke was waiting outside, waving them over.**  
  
 _"Glad you could make it."_ **Hawke greeted them.** _"My contact with the wardens should be at the back of the cave."  
  
"Alright, you should know, a group of wardens were protecting a villager from corpses out near Crestwood. They said they were searching for one of theirs, on order of a woman named Clarel, but they didn't seem happy about doing so."  
  
"They were likely hunting my friend then. I'm glad they didn't come looking in here for someone to help. They might well be good men, but they've been given bad orders."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded, and made her way to the back of the cave with the others close behind her. She pushed past the door with the skull on the side and started to search the interior. It was only when she heard the sound of metal scraping against casing that she turned to find a Grey Warden holding a sword directly at her chest. Color drained from her face, and she staggered back as Hawke stepped in.** _"It's just us, I brought the inquisitor."  
  
"Apologies."_ **He sheathed his sword**. _"My name is Stroud, and I am at your service Inquisitor."  
  
"Most of you Wardens disappear, then I run into a darkspawn magister named Corypheus. Do you think the one might have something to do with the other?"_ **Mihaela asked him as her friends moves protectively to her sides.**  
  
 _"I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew him, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. However an archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power. My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the calling."_ **He answered.**  
  
 _"I recall that being a bad thing, but I don't recall you telling me about all this"_ **Hawke remarked.**  
  
 _"It was a Grey Warden matter, I was bound by an oath of secrecy."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"You think Corypheus is using this Calling to control the wardens? Is that possible?"_ **Mihaela asked, a worried tone in her voice as she glanced briefly to Blackwall.**  
  
 _"Not precisely, your worship. The calling warns a Warden that his time in this world grows short."  
  
"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?"_ **Hawke asked**  
  
 _"Yes, likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next blight? It is our greatest fear."  
  
"Then they do something desperate, which is of course what he wants."_ **Hawke added, a frown forming on her lips.**  
  
 _"So, the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn?"_ **Mihaela looked between them.**  
  
 _"We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me. Grey Wardens are gathering here."_ **He pointed to a spot on the map of Thedas** _"In the Western approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers." He nodded to them both, and made his way out of the cove._  
  
 _"I need to finish what I started here. If you could do me a favor, and inform my advisors that we'll be heading straight to this tower from Crestwood on your way, I'd appreciate it. Then I can meet you and Stroud after I've dealt with the rift endangering the village."  
  
"Alright, but be safe and take care of yourselves."_ **Hawke agreed, then made her way out and to the west.  
  
It took the four nearly half the day to complete their mission for the villagers. In the process aiding a spirit of Command in dispatching a demon, the rift that was affecting the corpses in the area. What they had learned from this however, was a gruesome discovery. Men, women and children drowned in the caves that were flooded, and when they sought out the mayor, he was gone leaving only a confession of their deaths being his doing. Mihaela was appalled, and on their way out of Crestwood asked Scout Harding to send a missive to Commander Cullen. He was to send some men to find Mayor Dedrick. Untethering their horses, they rode straight for the Western Approach, moving as fast as their mounts could manage without causing them harm. Time seemed to be of the essence.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **A few more days had passed, and Commander Cullen had met Hawke at the gates as she rode in. He looked past her for a moment, expecting the others to be close behind, then glanced back at her with a confused look.  
**  
 _"The Inquisitor? The others?"_ **He asked her.  
**  
 _"They're fine. They are finishing up in Crestwood, and then they are to meet Stroud and I at an old tower in the Western Approach. She had asked me to convey that to you all on my way west and I agreed."  
  
"Fine? The last report I heard from her, was she suffered severe burns from a Venatori. That doesn't exactly sound fine to me. She should be coming back here to rest, this tower can wait."_ **He sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
**  
 _"Uh oh. Someone is agitated, Varric clean you out at cards again?"_ **She laughed lightly, but soon took a more serious demeanor when he frowned at her**. _"Oh lighten up. Varric is right, you work far too much, and take it far too seriously."  
  
"Raina. This is a serious matter. We have some Darkspawn Magister trying to destroy the world, and you're joking about cards. I am agitated, at the fact our Inquisitor is pushing herself too hard, and it's going to get her hurt, or worse."  
  
"I know this is serious. Believe me Cullen, I know full well, which is why she is making the right decision in going straight to this tower. Stroud mentioned some kind of blood magic ritual, if we delay this investigation because she needs a nap, we could be too late. Imagine how much worse Kirkwall could have been if I took naps during the most important threats. The templar recruits would have been abominations wreaking havoc on the people, the mages would have all been blamed, the Arishok would have you all enslaved."_ **She said bitterly.**  
  
 _"I understand."_ **He sighed, relenting to her logic. His arms dropping to his sides.** _"Just make sure she stays fine will you? And once this tower matter is done, no more side missions, if someone needs help, we can send agents to handle matters that don't involve the tears."  
  
"Fine, fine. Once we've looked into this matter, I will personally hogtie her and carry her back. Deal?"_ **She grinned at him, a wicked gleam in those violet eyes of hers.**  
  
 _"I swear, I don't remember you ever being this much trouble back in Honnleath. Such a sweet girl you were."_ **A faint smile on his lips.  
**  
 _"Yes well, you dodged an arrow with me didn't you? Poor Fenris however, not so fortunate."_ **She chuckled, punching Cullens arm lightly**. _"In any case, I only stopped in because she asked me to. Seems she didn't want you all to worry. We'll see you when this is over."_ **Raina hopped back on her horse, and rode out the gates once more.  
  
Cullen sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched her leave. It would be days, maybe even another week before he saw Mihaela again, and he didn't like the idea of her anywhere near blood magic. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he knew what blood mages were capable of, and saw just what they could do to a person, templars included. All he could do was pray that whatever it was they were investigating led to nothing, a dead end. He turned on his heel, making his way to the war room where Leliana and Josephine were discussing political matters. The girls looked up at him and smiled, which made him turn two shades of red every time they did so. There was something wicked behind their smiles, as if they were plotting something horrible for him. He informed them of the recent report from Hawke, and together they looked over the map and examined what was in the region around the Western Approach. Night had fallen, and all three were still hard at work when Scout Harding came in and rested her hands on the table. She informed them of the results of the village and the Inquisitors request to have the Mayor hunted down. At least that was something Cullen could do for her, so he left the room and quickly set out to send his best men to the task. He would not fail her, he had to show her he could depend on her, even when they were leagues apart.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **It took four days, two without setting up camp to reach the Western Approach. Dorian and Mihaela both groaned as they found themselves in a desert wasteland, already building up a sweat from the heat. She knew she would owe Dorian a good long rest after this, and maybe even loan him the bath up in her chambers. She knew he'd definitely appreciate that after the murky and now dusty trip he's had to endure.  
  
Iron Bull and Blackwall seemed to endure the atmosphere well enough, likely due to their constant travels, they've learned to acclimate to different temperatues. They tethered their horses at a small forward camp nearby, not wanting to push them any further in the heat and took to walking. They ran into a few obstacles, but a few resources as well that made the journey worthwhile. A stone reserve and a logging camp, meant more building for Skyhold, which she still needed to oversee when she got back. They closed two tears on the way, dealt with some strange cultists camping some ruins, and finally saw the tower in the distance after two hours of walking. Mihaela was already exhausted, but she knew she had to push herself just a bit more. As they reached to pair waiting for them, Stroud closed the distance, a frown on his face.**  
  
 _"I'm glad you made it Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual."_ **He informed her.**  
  
 _"Blood magic, I'd wager. You can smell it.. or see the corpses."_ **Hawke sneered.** _"You take point, I'll guard your backs."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded, doing just that, she took point and started making her way in to the tower entrance. She could see figures in the distance, one zig-zagging away from another briefly before falling to the ground, but it was when a rage demon rose from the sands that she became much more alert than she had started out with. As they got closer, she could see a dark haired man dressed in white robes. He was calling out to those gathered in front of him.**  
  
 _"Bind it, just as I showed you!"_ **He ordered the man near the demon before turning his gaze on the new arrivals**. _"Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service."_ **He bowed deeply, a bit overly dramatic about it.**  
  
 _"You are no warden."_ **Stroud growled in disgust.**  
  
 _"But you are. The one Clarel let slip, and you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"_ **He taunted the man.**  
  
 _"Wardens!"_ **Mihaela called out pleadingly**. _"This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter Magister who wants to unleash a blight! Do not be fooled, turn away from this path before it's too late!"  
  
"Ooh. That's a very serious accusation. Lets see what the Wardens think. Wardens. Hands up!"_ **He ordered, and all the wardens around him lifted their hands.** _"Hands down!"  
  
"Corypheus has taken their minds."_ **Stroud muttered.**  
  
 _"They did this to themselves. You see, the calling had them terrified, they looked everywhere for help, including Tevinter. Since it was my master who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympath, and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, kill the old gods before they wake."_ **He stroked his beard, grinning**  
  
 _"Ah. I was wondering when the demon army would come into play. Now it has made itself known._ " **Mihaela stated calmly.**  
  
" _You.. knew about it did you?"_ **He seemed surprised, though tried to cover it up.** _"Well, then here you are. Sadly for the wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They are now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army wil conquer Thedas."  
  
"Release the wardens, Livius and surrender. I won't ask twice."_ **Mihaela warned him.**  
  
 _"No. You won't."_ **His hand jerked forward, a deep red glow emitting from his palm. In an instant the Inquisitor was on her knees, her mark glowing just as brightly, pain etched across her face. The others drew their weapons, ready to strike and protect her.** _"The elder one showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole it from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be-"_  
  
 **Mihaela struggled, but she managed to push herself to her feet. She extended her arm towards the Venatori, opening her palm towards him with a determined expression mixed with pain on her face. She pulled her arm back as if drawing back the string of a bow, then slammed her palm forward again, causing an invisible force to knock him back, head over heels. He cried out in surprise, scrambling to his feet and cried out** _"Kill them!"_ **before fleeing like the coward he was.**  
  
 **She didn't want it to come to this, but she knew these mages were lost and had to be stopped. Together with her companions, both demon and wardens alike fell to their numbers, and this time the Inquisitor stood without a scratch thanks to the four front line fighters making a shield around her, as she shielded them. Once the fighting was done, Hawke paced, livid at the situation  
**  
 _"It seems you were correct Hawke. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus."_ **Stroud said as he turned to them.**  
  
 _"And the Warden warriors?"_ **Hawke lowered her head a moment.** _"Oh, of course. It's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed."  
  
"Erimond lied to the wardens, they were trying to prevent future blights."_ **Mihaela chimed in.**  
  
" _With blood magic and human sacrifice?_ " **She looked up irritably.  
**  
 _"The Wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons."_ **Stroud added.**  
  
 _"All blood mages do!"_ **She threw her hands in the air.** _"Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions, and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions."_ **She shook her head, a melancholy overtaking the woman's features.  
**  
 _"I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction."_ **Stroud pointed back towards the east**. _"There's an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant."  
  
"The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold."_ **Hawke added.** _"We can handle this, you are needed back home and until we have what we need, we can't move forward."  
  
"Ah, Skyhold. What a wonderful idea."_ **Dorian chimed in, leaning against one of the pillars.** " _I miss my books, and my chair, and fine wine.."_ **he sighed wistfully.**  
  
 **Mihaela grinned at her friend, and with everyone in agreement, they decided to leave the dreaded desert. She was looking forward to sleeping in her own bed again, but there were some things she was less anxious about. She hoped the Commander would be too busy to notice her arrival, but knew she wouldn't be so lucky in avoiding the scolding she would get from him for letting herself get hurt, let alone her avoidances.**


	20. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 20**

  
  
**It had been a day since she had gotten back from the Western Approach. For the most part she had managed to evade the Commander, between taking time to clear the air with Cassandra, and retreating to her quarters for some well deserved rest. Hawke had returned at some point during that day, and from her balcony overlooking the garden she could see both the Commander and Raina together in some kind of deep conversation. It pained her to watch them, knowing how she had come to feel for the man, but they seemed happy and she liked knowing he could be happy. The following day she had gone straight to the war room, there Leliana and Josephine were waiting for her, and now the three waited for the Commander. Once he arrived, they discussed the tactics of storming Adamant, and the wardens that were holed up inside. Mihaela avoided Cullens gaze for the most part, which earned her a raised brow every so often from him, but he remained silent on the issue with current company. It was decided, that trebuchets would be used to get them in and the Inquisitor decided this time to bring Cassandra with her, along with Blackwall for warden support, and Solas for his knowledge on spirits and demons.  
  
Supplied and ready to move out, the Inquisition made its trek across the lands to Adamant. The battering ram used was successful in breaking down the gates, but at the cost of many good men and women that stood beneath the falling stones that were thrown in their path. They were in, and they faced several mage wardens and their demons the moment they stepped past the gates. Once dispatched, the others started to press forward, though Cullen grabbed her arm lightly to stop her. There was that hint of worry etched across his face again.**  
  
 _"We've done everything we could here, so now it's up to you, Stroud, Hawke and the others. Just be careful please, don't take any unnecessary risks."_ **He pleaded.  
**  
 _"I know you worry for me Cullen, that you feel this brotherly need to protect me, but I promise you I'll be fine."_ **She patted his hand, and pulled her arm free running off to join the others. She did not see the confused expression on his face, she knew if she looked back at him, she'd be lost in those honeyed eyes of his and unable to focus on the task at hand.  
  
The fight was difficult, but despite the challenges set before them, they had a chance for success. The warriors among the wardens stood down, leaving them to deal with the mages and demons alone. They fought their way through to the center of the fortress where Warden-Commander Clarel stood above the others, with the venatori snake by her side. They came too late, only to witness yet another warden sacrificed to the ritual. Despite pleading to the womans logic, they drew open the tear, letting a demon step through, but with the help of Blackwall, she realized the error, and the deception. The Elder One's dragon reappeared, and Clarel struck at it's core angering it and causing it to take flight. Her attentions then turned on Erimond who realized the tables turned.. on him. He fled, she took chase, leaving the Inquisitor and remaining wardens to fight not only a pride demon, but the mages who were under Corypheus' control. They succeeded, with few casualties which allowed Mihaela and the others to go after Clarel. She struck him down hard, and he curled up into a fetal ball, still so proud, still mocking her choices. The dragon snatched her up, wounded her greatly before turning on the rest of them, but with her last breath, Clarel wounded the beast, sending it screeching over the edge. Unfortunately, the ramparts there were weak, and they began to crumble. The Inquisitor and the others ran, but they were not fast enough and soon they were plummeting to the ground below. Mihaela forced her palms out in front of her, and closing her eyes she focused, the mark igniting and tearing open a rift in the veil, then.. they were gone.   
  
Dazed and confused, Stroud tried to determine where they were, but it was Solas who offered them clarity.**  
  
 _"We are in the fade. The inquisitor opened a rift, we came through and survived."_ **He said in awe**. _"I never thought I would ever find myself here physically. Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch. What spirit commands this place I wonder. I have never seen anywhere like it."  
  
"It's not how I remember the fade either."_ **Hawke added.** _"Perhaps it's because we're here physically, instead of dreaming. The stories say you walked out of the fade at Haven. Was it like this?"  
  
"I.. I don't remember. I just don't know, I'm sorry."   
  
"Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now."_ **Hawke warned them.** _"That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, so there could be others."  
  
"In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?"_ **Stroud suggested.**  
  
 _"Maybe, it's better than standing here waiting to be found."_ **Mihaela stated.  
  
Together, they trudged forward, Solas still looking around in complete awe of his surroundings. Mihaela was wary, as was Cassandra, and as they continued along, they found themselves facing a few wraiths along the way. It was when they came to a staircase that they saw a figure ahead dressed in white robes. They ascended, only to gasp in surprise, or perhaps shock to see the most Holy standing before them. They struggled to determine if she was real, but could not be certain, all they knew, was she wanted to help them escape, but to do that, she had to regain her memories first.   
  
Wraiths appeared, and as Mihaela defeated each one, she was struck with a sharp pain in her temple. After the final wraith was beaten, she doubled over, gripping her head and dropping to her knees as the memories shifted before them all, revealing the start of it all. The divine was levitating, being held by whatever forces of magic the Grey Wardens present in this vision held. She asked them why they of all people would do this, they did not answer, the Elder one commanded them to hold her still, they obeyed. She cried out for help, and it was then the large doors opened and two figures stepped through. Siblings, both in shock and outraged. **_"Unhand her!"_ **A young blonde demanded, drawing his sword.** _"What's going on?"_ **The auburn-haired girl glanced at the Divine in her captivity, eyes going wide. The divine took that moment of distraction to knock the orb they had seen before from Corypheus' hand, it rolled towards the two and it was Mihaela who picked it up. The moment she did, it awakened, sending pain through her arm and causing her to drop to her knees screaming. The man rushed to her side, she cried out that she couldn't drop it, he held her lovingly, comforted her.** _"Stay strong baby girl, I'll help you through this."_ **It looked as if he was struggling to focus, but in an instant there was an explosion, he flew back from the force, Corypheus crying out in outrage. _"_** _Noooo!"_  
  
 **The vision was over. Mihaela remained on her knees, sobbing as all those memories flooded her, as she once more saw her brother, and witnessed his death because of her. Cassandra moved to her side, helping her to stand, wrapping an arm around her waist in a comforting manner. The inquisitor was trembling, her eyes fixated on the Divine before them, it was Stroud who broke the silence.**  
  
 _"So, your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."  
  
"Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the gods, but for himself." _**The divine informed them.** _"When you disrupted his plan Inquisitor, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead."  
  
"That's it? That.. that tells me nothing. Not about Corypheus or a weakness for the demon.. or even a way out of here."_ **Mihaela said bitterly.** _"All it tells me, is that I should break his damned orb the next time it starts glowing!"_ **Tears once more flowing down her cheeks as a tornado of emotions struck her.**  
  
 _"Yet even that information may one day help you."_ **The divine replied**. _"You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste, I will prepare the way ahead."_  
  
" _Something troubles you Hawke?"_ **Stroud asked.**  
  
 _"I wondered if you might be concerned about the Wardens holding the divine in that vision."_ **She replied.** _"Their actions led to her death."  
  
"I assumed they had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before."_ **He answered**. _"Come, we can argue after we escape this dark place."  
  
"Oh, I intend to."_ **She sneered.**  
  
 **Together they pressed further through the Nightmares lair, trudging through murky waters and climbing spiraling staircases and back down into pathways riddled with wraiths. Mihaela stiffened visibly as a voice echoed through the skies, calm yet taunting.**  
  
 _"Ah, we have a visitor. Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears, is me. You are a guest here in my home however, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten."_  
  
 **They pushed forward, Cassandra alerting them to something coming out of the shadows. Mihaela staggered back, the color drained from her face as Bryant and Daemon charged her, pinning her to a rocky wall. She couldn't move, she was frozen with fear and her companions could see it. They did not see what she saw, Cassandra saw maggots, the others spiders and whatever else their minds concocted, but none of them saw the two Templars who held the same wicked smiles as they pressed their bodies against her. It was Blackwall who ripped the nightmares creatures off her, and the rest of them struck a heavy blow against the demons before helping her return from the state of mind she was placed in. She was shaky, she was afraid, but she knew she had to push forward, not for herself, but for them. She had to at least get them out of here, she no longer cared if she survived this after seeing her brother.  
  
Once more the Nightmare mocked them.** _"Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition."_ **It laughed at them.** _"Like Blackwall. Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden. And you are Nothing like a Grey Warden."  
  
"I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast."_ **He growled in response.**  
  
 _"Your Inquisitor is a fraud, Cassandra. Yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your 'Faith' has been for naught."  
  
"Die in the void, Demon."_ **The seeker snarled to the dark skies above her.**  
  
 _"Do you really think you will succeed little girl? Do you really believe they will accept you when they have a Champion at their disposal now? Not even your parents wanted you when the magic awoke within you. They were ashamed of you. They killed you."_ **The Nightmare laughed throatily once more**. _"Ah, and the Champion. Did you think you mattered Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city, how could you expect to strike down a god? You're a failure, and your family died knowing it, You even failed your firstborn, how can you possibly protect what you have now?"_  
  
 **Hawke gripped her daggers, pressing forward in silence, but the rage was etched all over her face. The Nightmare failed to instill fear in her, giving her only ammunition to fight harder against the small nightmares he was sending against them, the entire entourage shielding Mihaela from any that tried to lunge at her. The Nightmare had gone silent as they pressed further in, finally they caught up to the Divine, or the spirit portraying her. She told them the Nightmare was closing in, that it was growing stronger by the moment. Mihaela retrieved more memories, and it was then they witnessed what truly happened. Both she and the Divine were thrust into the fade, they tried to escape through the breach at Haven, but the Nightmares manifestations caught the Divine. Mihaela stopped, struggled to pull her free but it was the Divine who let go, who told her to warn the people. It was the Divine who saved her.  
  
The divine revealed herself for the spirit she was. Golden and beautiful, she floated above them, begging forgiveness for the deception and disappointment it had seeded. Forgiveness was found. Yet just as they were about to press forward, two friends were quickly becoming enemies. Hawke held a bitterness in her tone as she turned, looking at Stroud.** _"We don't know what she is for certain, her spirit, or one that emulated her, what we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens."  
  
"As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus."_ **He said defensively** _"We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant."  
  
"Assuming that the wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone."_ **She snapped.**  
  
 _"How dare you judge us. You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!"  
  
"To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the wardens, even if that's what we need!" _  
  
**Mihaela took a deep breath, her gaze turning to Solas and Cassandra as they agreed with Hawke. Blackwall not so agreeable on the idea of the Wardens just disappearing. The Inquisitor shook her head, looking at them all now, one by one.** " _We can't do this right now, if we are to escape this place, we have to work together, not be at each others throats. We'll deal with the Warden matter 'after' we stop this Nightmare. Alright?"  
_  
 **The others agreed, just in time as more of the Nightmares minions began charging them. Together, they fought through their enemies, side by side and back to back. Mihaela swallowed her fear, focusing on her companions instead of the images of her aggressors which allowed her to better protect her friends. She could not fail them, she would not fail them. They pushed forward, deeper and further into the lair. They had to cross through a graveyard to reach the stairwell where the spirit was waiting. Her eyes caught the name of one written on the stone, it was Dorians. It read** "Temptation" **and she had to tear her eyes away from the others. She had no right knowing their fears, and would not let her curiousity hurt anyone for a second time. However it was the large, elegant tombstone that caught her attention, it had her name etched within the stone, she shook as she read it silently..**."Unworthy". **It ate away at her, it had always eaten away at her, for years, but now, it was written for everyone to see. She pushed forward, nearly breaking into a run and the others had to do the same to keep up. She did not speak the rest of the way, she gave no orders and when they finally faced the Nightmare, she simply focused on her duty of protecting those who could fight.  
  
They had won, but it was not yet over. The monstrous demon, the thing the Nightmare had grown into still blocked their exit. Stroud stepped up, offering to draw it's attention, as did Hawke, claiming Corypheus was hers. Mihaela stared at Hawke, even now, when she had every opportunity she could not make the choice of letting her stay. She cared deeply for the Commander, and she could not imagine putting him through the loss of his violet eyed champion, nor could she deny any child their mother. She looked to Stroud, and with a nod he charged the beast, opening a path for them to escape, and within moments they were free, the breach Clarel had opened, closed by the Inquisitors mark.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
 **Mihaela leaned against the frame of her balcony, she watched the Commander as he held Hawke in an embrace. She had hoped to find some comfort in the beauty of the gardens after what they had all endured, but that was what she woke to. The journey back was a silent one, and the minute they returned, the Inquisitor went straight to her room, locking herself in. She had spent an entire day and night mourning her brother for a second time, and ignored anyone who knocked at her door. Yet she knew she could not stay hidden away forever, Corypheus still needed to be dealt with.  
  
Turning on her heel, unable to watch them anymore, she cleaned herself up and made her way downstairs. She had decided to check on Cassandra, the poor woman was beside herself after seeing the Divine, or what they all believed to be the Divine. She sympathized, and wanted to make sure she was alright. Cassandra was really the only female friend she had. Her steps were slow, her expression forlorn as she made her way down the hall. Varric offered her a half-smile, but she only gave him a light nod, continuing forward. She felt dazed, like everything around her was some kind of hazy dream she couldn't wake up from. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the courtyard, she felt a hand take hers and gently turn her. It was Blackwall. He clasped both her hands in his, speaking softly with her. She smiled, it seemed the thing to do as he was speaking to her.  
  
Cullen had just left the garden when he saw the pair together. He furrowed his brow, frowning deeply at the proximity of the Warden to the Inquisitor, and then his gaze fell upon their hands. His fists clenched at his sides, and he continued to his destination that brought him to the courtyard forges. Mihaela had not noticed him, focused on Blackwall at the time. Once she was free, she turned asking around for Cassandra, and one soldier pointed towards the building Cullen had already entered. She thanked him, then made her way there. She could hear voices, muffled but raised in anger, agitation perhaps. She tried to enter quietly, but the door creaked and both Cassandra and Cullen turned in her direction, staring. The Commander looked back to Cassandra and informed her they would continue at a later time before leaving the womens company.  
  
Mihaela's gaze followed him until he was gone. It was then Cassandra explained things.**  
  
 _"Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far."_ **She explained.**  
  
 _"Is there anything that can be done to change his mind?"_ **Mihaela asked.**  
  
 _"If anyone could, it's you."  
  
"Me? Wouldn't Hawke be more suitable in reaching out to him?"   
  
"No. You. Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself, and anyone who would follow that it's possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Please, talk to him. Help him see he is on the right course."_  
  
 **Mihaela sighed and agreed. Turning to leave, she breathed in deep breaths. She didn't know why Cassandra thought she'd have sway with the Commander, but he had always been there for her, supportive, protective. Now, she had an opportunity to help him, so how could she possibly refuse, especially when she ached to see him in such pain. She made her way up the ramparts, his door was ajar and so she slowly pushed it open, stepping inside only to have glass and wood shatter against the frame, close to her head.**  
  
 _"Makers breath! I didn't hear you enter.. I.."_ **His eyes were wide, he was pale, sweat beading on his brow**. _"Forgive me."_  
  
 _"Cullen, I'm here if you need to talk. Maker knows you've given me your shoulder more times than I could count."_  
  
 _"You don't have to.."_ **He groaned, staggering forward in pain. His hand snapped out to grip the desk to keep himself upright. Mihaela rushed forward to help him, but he held up his free hand to stay her.** _"I never meant for this to interfere."  
  
"Cullen."_ **Her voice was soft, genuinely concerned.** _"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes... I don't know."_ **He was breathing hard, and struggling to hide his pain from her. He pushed himself upright, walking to the window that overlooked the gates. He leaned against it for support, avoiding her gaze.** " _You asked what happened to Ferelden's Circle back at Haven. It was taken over by abominations. The templars, my friends were slaughtered. I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I.... How can you be the same person after that?"_ **He growled low.** _"Still I wanted to serve, so they sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. The circle fell, innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?"  
  
"Of course I can. When you told me you stopped, I was in full support of your decision then. Why would you think that's changed? I-"_ **She tried to move closer towards him, but once more he held up his hand.**  
  
 _"Don't! You should be questioning what I've done. I thought this would be better, that I would regain some control over my life, but these moments won't leave me."_ **He started to pace his office, running his hand through his hair, the strain audible in his voice.** _"How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause.. I will not give less to the inquisition than I did the chantry. I should be taking it!"_ **His fist slammed into the bookcase beside him, his shoulders slumped, his head hung low.** _"I should.. be taking it."_  
  
 _"Cullen!"_ **She rushed towards him, cupping his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look at her.** _"Stop. This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what 'you' want?"_ **She held his gaze, her own was soft, and deep within there was worry for him.  
**  
 **He took a deep breath, his arm falling to his side.** _"No. But these memories have always haunted me, if they become worse, if I cannot endure this..."  
  
"You can."_ **Her tone was sincere, her answer definite. She brushed a thumb over his cheek, holding his face in her hands still**.  
  
" _Alright."_ **He nodded to her, his cheeks flushed as he felt her skin against his. In that moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, crush her to him and hold her close. To thank her for being there, for supporting him and believing in him. Then he remembered Blackwall and their encounter. He lightly took her wrists, pulling her hands from his face with a gentle smile.** _"Thank you, I need some time to myself, if you don't mind."_  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
 **And with that, she took her leave. It hurt that he didn't want her to stay, but she knew he has someone else to lean on. The sadness of everything that had happened once more overtook her, and she found herself seeking out Dorian for company, at least she wouldn't be alone, and he always knew how to cheer her up. Sending the Wardens away was not an easy choice for her, but she trusted Cassandra, and deferred to her opinion of the dangers they posed. So, with a heavy heart she banished them, allowing Blackwall to remain. Now, here she sat with her flamboyant friend, wondering what was next for her, wishing it was Wren that had guided her in the fade....**


	21. Trials of Faith

# Trials of Faith: Chapter 21

  
  
**Mihaela sat curled up in Dorians favorite chair staring out the window. She was nodding her head, and on occasion voicing a soft mmhm or ah, but she wasn't exactly paying attention to what her friend was saying. Her attention was focused on the man standing on the ramparts, leaning against the stone staring out in the distance. She sighed softly, chewing on her bottom lip until a set of fingers snapped in front of her face.**  
  
 _"Hello. Have you heard a single word I've said? My ego is starting to plummet you know, and that's never a good thing."_ **Dorian teased**  
  
 _"What? Oh. Sorry, seems I was distracted. You were saying?"_ **She looked at him apologetically.**  
  
 _"Yes, distracted by a strapping knight, hair blowing in the breeze, as his jaw muscles tighten with contemplation."_ **He grinned at her.** _"Did I hit the mark?"  
  
"Maybe. Can't blame me for enjoying the view."_ **She muttered.**  
  
 _"No. I can't. Rather enjoy it myself. However I find you might enjoy him much more if you got out of my chair and talked to him."  
  
"About what? I can't. Being mortified once in my life is plenty for me, besides even if I told him, and you were wrong, it would make things between us awkward. No one likes awkward."   
  
"I like awkward, it's adorable and leaves so much room for teasing."_ **Dorian jested.** _"Seriously, go talk to him, at least see how he's holding up."  
  
"Ugh. Fine. If it will cease your incessant prodding, I will go check up on his well being." _  
  
**She grumbled and pushed herself to her feet. She could practially hear the smug smile on his face as she made her way down a level of stairs and out past Solas to the ramparts. She passed through the Commanders office and out the other side until she finally reached the man himself. He was still staring out in the distance, taking deep breaths. She cleared her throat lightly, announcing her presence to him so as not to startle, though she doubted anything could startle him after what he's been through. He turned, looked at her and smiled. It was that warm smile, the one that always made her heart race.**  
  
 _"I wanted to thank you... when you came to see me.. If there's anything I.."_ **He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck** _"Makers breath, this sounded much better in my head."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"_ **She asked him with a soft tone. She kept a respectable distance, mostly for her sake.  
**  
 _"Yes. Thank you."_ **He smiled, watching her still.**  
  
 _"Is it always that bad?"  
  
"The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there.. I should not have pushed myself so far that day."   
  
"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad you're alright."   
  
"I am."_ **He turned, looking out into the distance again.** _"I never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's circle."  
  
"Not even Hawke?" _  
  
**He looked at her with a raised brow, then back out.** _"No. Truth is, I was not myself after that. I was angry, for years and that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me. Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a good start."  
  
"I didn't know you then, but I know you now. I like who you are now."_ **She said softly, moving beside him and looking out into the distance. She was subtle, but she wanted him to know, even if her feelings weren't reciprocated.**  
  
 _"Even after?"_ **He turned, looking at her.**  
  
 _"I'm serious."_ **She replied, not turning her gaze from the mountains.**  
  
 _"What about you? You've troubles of your own. How are you holding up?"_ **He continued to watch her, observing her expression, the way her hair blew about in the breeze.**  
  
 _"Honest answer? I'm terrified. So many people depend on us.. on me. Corypheus is still out there."_ **Her expression was forlorn, distant as the attention was turned to her now.**  
  
 _"We've made great strides. Do not doubt yourself, or the Inquisition just yet. If there's anything I can do, you have only to ask."_ **He said reassuringly.**  
  
 _"Anything you say, you may regret that offer once you hear what I am about to ask you."_ **She continued to watch the mountains, tensing slightly as he moved closer to her side.** _"I know Hawke has left to escort the Grey Wardens back to Weisshaupt before returning to her.. family. When this is all over, will you leave to rejoin her?"_  
  
 **Cullen blinked in surprise. He stared at the woman before him in complete and utter confusion. The silence lingered, and she broke it once more.**  
  
 _"It's alright if you want to. Once Corypheus is stopped, everyone will eventually be able to return to their families."  
  
"Stop. Where did you get the idea I would be joining Hawke?"_ **He clasped her shoulder lightly, turning her to face him.  
**  
 _"I heard you two talking that night Varric and Cassandra were going at it. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but your door was ajar, and I overheard you two talking. About how you missed each other, and about your little girl. There was a moment in the garden too. I was just wondering."_  
  
 **Cullen stared at her for what seemed forever. She couldn't read his face. For the first time, he had no readable expression, but his hand remained gently clasping her shoulder. Then, he sighed, letting her go to rub the back of his neck.** _"Come, lets find someplace less travelled to discuss this shall we? Preferably with chairs, because this may require both of us to sit."_  
  
 **She nodded, following him through a few towers along the ramparts to the other end of Skyhold. The view of them was blocked not only by the towers on both sides, but the Inn as well. He removed his cloak, laying it out across the rampart near the notched walls and gestured her to sit, and sit she did. He sat beside her, facing her with a serious expression.**  
  
 _"I spoke of a first love. It is evident you discovered it was Hawke. We were young, if you recall, you even agreed I was young for a templar recruit. We met in Honnleath, her father was a herbalist in the town. She was sitting by the pond one day when I saw her, she was playing her violin and I was in awe of her. We spent a great deal of time together after that, when I was not attending my recruit duties. A day came, we were sitting together, I was going to ask her to wait for me. I wanted to become a proper templar before moving forward with anything else. Her sister was young, a twin and she came skipping towards us with a flower in her hand and a smile so bright it could light even the darkest of rooms. She came up to us, excited and showed us how she could turn a flower into an ice flower. I panicked and ran off with the intent to inform my Commander, but I stopped midway realizing I was making a mistake. Unfortunately, she was gone when I ran back. I went to her house, and everyone was gone. They fled, taking only essentials. I lost her that day."  
  
"Yet here she was, in Skyhold, missing you."_ **Mihaela added.**  
  
 _"We remained close friends, but even that took work. The next time our paths crossed, I was in the process of reprimanding an initiate and demanding answers, and she was holding a dagger to my back, ordering me to leave the boy be. Turned out, some blood mage was turning our recruits into abominations. Suffice it to say, our reunion was awkward at best. She lost her brother to a darkspawn ogre a year before we ran into each other, and my Knight-Commander was breathing down everyone's necks about keeping an eye on the Amell girls. Eventually we patched things up, but her feelings for me had long faded over the years. One of her companions, an elf by the name of Fenris had won her heart, broke it, but then repaired the hurt he had done her. I was merely there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and a friend to talk to while she was on bed rest. Hawke was carrying his child, but he didn't know that, and made me swear not to tell him. He was a slave you see, so she could not bear to have him know. She feared he would feel trapped to her, and she wanted him to want her freely, not because he had to. Then, the Arishok took our city, and because Fenris did not know, used her status among the Qunari to have a fair duel. It was a brutal fight, and the child.. well it did not survive."_ **His expression saddened deeply**  
  
" _Oh. That's what the Nightmare meant then...Poor Raina."  
  
"Yes. Fenris found out, he was livid. Not at her, but at me, and her physician. Anders. He already disliked the mage, saw him as an abomination, but the fact Anders allowed her to go through with it, knowing the truth. He returned to Hawkes side, made sure Anders never went anywhere near her again. By this time, he was already scheming against Meredith and the templars. In any case, after we stopped Meredith, she and Fenris disappeared with Isabela and Varric. The child is their daughter, not mine. As for the embrace in the garden, I was saying goodbye to a friend. Nothing more."_ **He looked at her, watching her reaction closely.** " _I am curious though, why you are so concerned about that encounter in the garden. Aren't you and Blackwa-"  
  
"Andraste's knicker weasels! No!"_ **Mihaela sat up sharply, looking at him with wide eyes**. _"What in the Makers name gave you that daft idea?"_ S **he covered her mouth the instant the words daft left them, her cheeks red as an apple.**  
  
 _"Well, I saw you two holding hands the other day in the courtyard, I assumed you two were...."_ **He could not help but smile at her outbursts, but held a laugh within.**  
  
 _"No. He stopped me when I was on my way to see Cassandra. He wanted to thank me for not sending him away, for trusting him to stand by me and the inquisition. I didn't want to be rude and rip my hands away, it would have been... well.. mean."  
  
"I see. Seems there's been a whole mess of misunderstandings going around here hm?"_ **He nudged her gently with his shoulder, smiling.**  
  
 _"Ah. Yes, it would seem so."_ **Her cheeks remained flushed as she pushed herself to her feet. She turned to look out over the mountains, brushing some hair from her face.  
  
He rose with her, standing beside her. He watched her closely, waiting for her to say something, anything. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, knowing there was a glimmer of hope with the clarification of Blackwall holding no interest to her. When she still said nothing, he started to fidget, his hand now rubbing the back of his neck. He looked out over the mountains as well, taking a deep breath.** _"It's a nice day."  
  
"What?"_ **She looked at him slightly confused.**  
  
 _"It's... Is there something on your mind? Something troubling you?"_ **He inquired, trying to maintain his composure as he stood so near her.**  
  
 **Mihaela chewed on her bottom lip. She was terrified that despite knowing he no longer carried a torch for his first love, he would still reject her. She took a deep breath, and her words came out a bit more quickly than she anticipated**. _"Cullen, I care for you and well.."_ **She froze, looking away from him.  
**  
 _"What is it?"_ **He reached for her hand, taking it gently in his in an attempt to turn her towards him.**  
  
 _"What's wrong? I'm a mage. After what you've been through, could you possibly think of me as anything more?"_ **She looked to him, there was a glimmer of fear behind those honeyed orbs.**  
  
 _"I could. I mean, I do. I mean.. I have thought of you for a long time now, and what I might say in this sort of situation. I am not the only one who suffered in the Circle. At first, I was afraid, that if I showed how I truly felt for you, it would frighten you away, destroy the trust we had built."_ **He rubbed the back of his neck again, sighing deeply.**  
  
 _"So what's stopping you now?"  
  
"Now? You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you... haven't always seen me in the best light."   
  
"And you've seen me in all of mine? I'm still here Cullen."   
  
"So you are. It seems too much to ask for."_ **He closed the distance between them, cupping her cheeks lightly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest even now as that glimmer of hope was becoming a reality.** _"But I want to--"_ **He leaned in, closing the distance between them.  
**  
 _"Commander. There you are. You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report"_ **An agent approached them, his eyes on the paperwork in his hands. He was oblivious to the pair for the moment.**  
  
 _"What?"_ **Cullen growled, pulling away from the Inquisitor to glare at the man who would dare ruin this moment.**  
  
 _"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered with out delay."_ **The man looked up, only to peer into a pair of glaring eyes. If looks alone could kill, this man would have been plummeting over the side of the ramparts already. His gaze shifted to his left, looking at a rosy cheeked Inquisitor who had a mortified look on her face. He looked quickly back to Cullen as the Commander was slowly closing the distance between them, a rigid posture.** _"Or.. to your office. Right."_ **He turned and walked away quickly while he still had the chance.  
**  
 _"Cullen, maybe this wasn't such a good id-"_ **Her words were cut off as he cupped her cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She felt dizzy, like any moment the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Her heart was racing and before she knew it, the kiss was over. She stared at him, flustered.**  
  
 _"I'm sorry... that was um..really nice and I must confess I've been wanting to do that for some time."_ **He smiled somewhat sheepishly at her.**  
  
 _"You don't.. regret it?"  
  
"Regret it? Why would I... no. Not at all."_ **He brushed a thumb over her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes**. _"Makers breath, you are exquisite."_ **He smiled, leaning in and kissed her far more gentler than before. This time, he wanted to savor her lips. To hold her close and feel her breath against his skin. He had finally found love again, and this time he would do everything in his power to protect it. They shared each others company the rest of that day. From visiting the stables, to walking through the garden. His hand remained clasped on to hers the entirety of their walk together, neither wanting to let go, afraid this would just be another dream the moment they did.  Nice day? No, he was wrong, it was the perfect day.**


	22. Trials of Faith

#  ** **

 

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 22**

  
  


> In a bed of grass she laid,  
> With lilacs 'round her head.  
> In her mind a small tune played,  
> Her perfect floral bed.

  
  
  
**She laid in her bed of grass and lilacs, looking up at the sky. It was clear, birds flying above and white clouds floating by. The sun was warm on her skin and she found herself smiling. She closed her eyes and tucked her hands under her head. Taking in a deep breath, she felt at peace in her little patch of heaven. A cool breeze washed over her as the suns warm was suddenly blocked, her eyes fluttered open and the silhouette of a man stood over her. She reached her hand up, and the figure clasped it gently, the voice tender, loving.**  
  
 _"I'm sorry baby girl. I tried to hold on, I lost my grip. You have to know, I'd never willingly let you go. We were all the family we had."_ **Wren spoke down to her before kneeling. He lifted her head, resting it in his lap.**  
  
 _"I... I know. I miss you. I'd give anything to have you with me. I've no idea what I'm doing, everyone is relying on me and I'm just reaching blindly."_ **A soft sigh escaped her.**  
  
 _"You're stronger than you think, but I'm not here to reassure you of your strength and worth. I'm here to warn you, you're in danger."  
  
"Danger? You'll have to be more specific."_ **She laughed lightly.** " _A majority of Thedas who isn't supporting me is out for my head, so that pretty much sums up the danger."  
  
"No. I don't mean from your enemies. I mean from within. The one who admires you, who cares so deeply for you will come to resent you, he will betray you."_ **Wren brushed some hair from his sisters face, the air around them was growing cooler.  
**  
 _"No. You're wrong. He loves me, he would never.._ " **She didn't finish, her thoughts drifting to a dark place, and the darker they became, the colder her dream grew.**  
  
 _"Please baby girl, I know I cannot protect you anymore but you must learn to protect yourself. Your heart is who you are, do not let it be broken, do not let him break you. Do not let your love blind you to the truth."_ **Wren rose, the winds picking up and the clouds blackening with moisture. He walked away, turning around a small bend and was gone.  
  
Mihaela scrambled to her feet, she called out to him, searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. She found herself now in a sudden downpour, and tears joined the raindrops on her face. A flash of lightning struck, and instantly she was sitting up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing was taxed, and she was still half-asleep as she looked around her room in a daze. She didn't understand, she didn't believe her brothers words.   
  
Slowly she crawled out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself. She started to pace the room trying hard to figure out his warning. Why would he resent her? Why would he betray her? None of it made sense, and then it did. Her eyes fell on her small supply of lyrium and it all made sense. Here he was, trying to expel the contents from his body, and she was ingesting it every day. **_"How can I stand here and say I support him completely, all the while have the very thing he's fighting against coursing through me."_ **She gathered up the small supply and walked over to the hearth getting what warmth she could before heading to the balcony overlooking the mountains. She was out of view, no one could see her where she stood and she was glad for it.** _"He wants to leave that world. I never wanted to be a part of it in the first place."_ **Somewhere in her mind, a warning screamed but she ignored it. She slowly disposed of her lyrium over the side of the balcony, before turning back to the hearth and setting the empty box on the logs that were burning. Now, she just had to learn a new way to defend herself.  
  
She considered asking Blackwall to teach her, but then decided against it. She didn't want anymore misunderstandings between Cullen and herself. Then she thought about Iron Bull and Cassandra, but they'd ask too many questions, and she couldn't lie to them. She was bad at it. It was easy enough to omit the truth, but when asked directly, she was an open book. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed heavily then it dawned on her. **_"Krem. I'll ask Krem. He's good with a sword."  
_  
 **With her mind made up, she made her way to her closet and dressed in some leggings and a tunic. She pulled her hair back into a leather tie, it had grown a great deal and she hadn't had time to ask Leliana to trim it, then again, she liked the idea of long hair. Something she'd have to ask Cullen about at a later time, as there was still so little she knew about him. His favorite foods, drink, what he enjoyed doing when he wasn't working. She sighed wistfully, shaking her head and rushed down the stairs with her destination in mind.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
 **The Commander slowly made his way up the stairwell that led to the second floor of the Keep. There, he found Dorian fussing over several books on the shelves, which caused Cullen to grin for a brief moment. He rested his hand on the pommel of his sword, observing him for a while before clearing his throat. The mage turned, and smiled at the Commander, now leaning against the bookshelf.  
**  
 _"Ah. I'm afraid your lovely little bird isn't here today. She's been spending a lot of time with Krem though. It's very peculiar, I do hope she hasn't replaced me, I'd be very put out about it."  
  
"Krem? That's strange."_ **Cullen replied, shaking his head.** _"No, I actually came here to see you."  
  
"Me? Oh my, what would our dear inquisitor think? Such a strapping knight sneaking away to visit the dashing mage?"_ **He chuckled.**  
  
 _"Uh. Well I..."_ **His hand went from the pommel to the back of his neck, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and awkward.  
**  
 _"Oh do relax Commander. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Right. A matter concerns me about the Inquisitor. I had found a book, one she was clearly reading at some point that focused on the art of swordsmanship. It seems a strange subject for her to study, and I was wondering if you knew anything about that." _**He relaxed visibly, getting straight to the subject.  
**  
 _"Art of Swordsmanship? Afraid not, although some trainers did arrive some time back. She was speaking to that Knight Enchanter woman. I don't the specifics of that role as a mage, but I do know it at times requires melee defenses. She's had some close calls Commander, perhaps she's trying to learn a way to prevent herself from getting stuck with a sword?"  
  
"Perhaps. I can't help but worry that something will go terribly wrong. She's a mage, she shouldn't be getting close enough to an enemy that it requires melee."_  
  
 _"Sometimes it cannot be helped. Especially if there are more of them and less of us, and one slips past our mighty warriors. Still, if you ware concerned about it, shouldn't you be asking her? This seems like something a couple should be discussing amongst themselves no?"  
  
"Yes. You're absolutely right. She's just been so preoccupied with matters around Skyhold, I haven't had much chance to pin her down."   
  
"Pin her down? Oh ho, I imagine that's just what you want to do."_ **Dorian teased, laughing.**  
  
 _"What? I. No! I didn't mean it like that. Maker's breath."_ **Cullen muttered and turned to leave, he could still hear Dorian laughing. That was the furthest thing from his mind, they had only just begun the new level of their relationship, and while he would love to just hold her through the night in his arms, listen to her breathing as she slept, the intimacy that Dorian implied was far into the future, if a possibility at all. He didn't know how to approach her with intimacy beyond the tender kisses they shared, he wasn't sure what anything more would surface and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain, emotional or otherwise.  
  
He searched through Skyhold, asking around for the Inquisitor. Many replied with shrugs, others informing him they'd not seen her since breakfast. All her friends were still here, Chestnut was in her stable, so she had to be somewhere. He was starting to worry, she wasn't in her usual places, and something felt very wrong. He turned on his heel, making his way for Iron Bull and his second in command. His tone was sharp, though unintentional as it was as his eyes focused on Krem.**  
  
 _"Where is she?"  
  
"Where is who?"_ **Krem stopped sparring with Bull, looking at the Commander genuinely confused.**  
  
 _"The Inquisitor. She's not in any of her usual spots, and I know she's been spending a great deal of time with you."  
  
"Woah. Easy now Commander. What is it exactly you're accusing Krem of?"_ **Bull intervened.  
**  
 _"Accusing? Nothing. I just want to know where she is. I can't find her, and I presumed the one who has spent more time with her of late would have an idea."_ **He replied, his arms crossing over his chest in agitation.**  
  
 _"Krem? Any idea?"_ **Bull turned his good eye to his second.**  
  
 _"Ah hell. She asked me not to say anything. She came to me about a week ago, asking me if I'd teach her how to use a sword, no questions asked. The only explanation she gave me was, she needed to know how to defend herself, in case she lost another staff. That's when I remembered, she didn't have hers after Haven, which means that monster must have disarmed her."  
  
"A sword? Maker's breath, she's a mage. She shouldn't be needing to use a sword."_ **Cullen muttered, running a hand down his face.** _"Where is she then? Where might I find her."  
  
"Well, there's this big room, just past the kitchen. You know, the one by the stables? Looks like it was a ballroom or something at some point. Anyways, she wanted to practice there, because the air was cooler. She might be there practicing."   
  
"Thank you Krem. My apologies if I came off too forceful."_ **Cullen replied.**  
  
 _"Eh, it's no big deal ser. I've gotten worse from this lummox here."  
  
"Watch yourself Krem."_ **Bull growled in warning, though a smirk rested on his lips.  
  
The Commander turned, leaving the pair to return to their sparring session. His steps were quick, but paced so he didn't draw unwanted attention. As he reached the door to the kitchen, he stepped through and sighed in relief to find it currently unoccupied. He made his way across the room, into a dimly lit hall that connected to the kitchen. Krem was right, the place was massive enough to hold a ball or feast, and the air down here was cool. He continued on, seeing Mihaela at the other end brandishing a small sword that was fitted to her size. Her form certainly needed work, but he was impressed by what he was seeing from her. It would seem Krem was a good teacher, though he still did not like the idea of her using a sword.   
  
He made his approach, but when she swung around, there was a distant look in her eyes. She saw him, but she was not seeing him, and suddenly she was in a defensive pose, gripping her sword tightly. He observed her for a long moment, despite the cool air, she was soaked in perspiration, her free hand was shaking and her pupils were so dilated he could barely see the honeyed irises that stole his breath away. Something wasn't right, what was he missing in this scenario before him? He took a step forward, palms up to show he was no threat.**  
  
 _"Do not come near me.."_ **She growled, giving her sword a swing.**  
  
 _"Mihaela. Calm down. It's just me."_ **He tried to reach a hand out towards her, but had to pull it back sharply as she swung the blade in its direction.  
**  
 _"Do not touch me! You have no right to touch me!"_ **She was backing away, but her eyes stayed locked on him as if he were the enemy.  
  
Cullen was confused. They had finally opened up to each other, expressed their feelings and now she could not bear his touch? He closed in on her again, this time catching her wrist as she swung the sword. He spun her and clutched her to his armored chest after disarming her, pinning both her arms to her own chest. She struggled, but he was much stronger than her, and it pained him to have to be so forceful with her. It took a great deal of time for her to cease her struggling, and that was only because she had taxed herself too much and lost conciousness. Scooping her up in his arms, he looked around for a moment, he couldn't very well carry her through the yard for everyone to see. Thankfully, there was another door, and it led to a staircase leading up into the keep. The hour was late, by now the hall was empty of guests and refugees, so he had less gawkers to deal with. He passed Varric, asking him to fetch Solas and carried her to her room.   
  
Solas arrived shortly after. Cullen explained what happened and the apostate was soon at her side examining her. He frowned, and that concerned the Commander. He sighed heavily, and that worried Cullen even more. Finally, the elf rose to his feet and turned looking at the Commander with an even deeper frown. **_"Is this your doing?"  
  
"My doing?" _**Cullen asked, genuinely surprised.** _"How could this possibly be my doing? I found her this way."  
  
"Get me a bottle of her Lyrium if you would."_ **Solas instructed.  
  
Cullen searched her room, but for the life of him he couldn't find a single vial of her lyrium supply. He went so far as to search the closet, and under the bed, but nothing. He stopped when Solas began speaking once more.**  
  
 _"It is known you have ceased your intake of Lyrium, which is a respectable choice. However, it would seem for some unknown reason she has done the very same. She is suffering from withdrawls. The cold sweat, the hallucinations, the taxed breathing."_ **Solas explained, a hint of disapproval in his tone, despite it's calm nature.**  
  
 _"What was she thinking? She's a mage, she requires the lyrium to survive. I can't even contemplate why she would consider doing such a thing. I certainly never encouraged it, I wouldn't even condone it."_ **He moved instantly to her side, taking her hand in his. It was cold, trembling as she slept.** _"My dear, what are you doing?"  
  
"I have a theory, though it may be incorrect."_ **Solas said as he turned to watch the pair.** _"When we were in the fade, we came upon a graveyard. Many names were etched upon the tombstones that rested within along with their greatest fears. Ours. Her's was in the center of the rest, and the moment she laid eyes upon it, he demeanor changed."  
  
"And hers said what?"_ **Cullen asked, never taking his eyes off her.**  
  
 _"Unworthy."_ **A soft whisper filled the room. Mihaela sighed softly, her expression soft yet a melancholy etched across her face. Her eyes fluttered open, the pupils were still somewhat dilated, but not nearly as much as before.  
**  
 _"Mihaela, my dear. Why would you think yourself unworthy? If anyone is more deserving of praise and worth, it is you. Do you have any idea how special you are?"_ **Cullen cupped her chin lightly, there was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.**  
  
 _"I..."_ **She sighed softly.** _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone."  
  
"This doesn't however explain your decision to stop taking your lyrium Inquisitor. You do realize the consequences of this choice do you not? You are a mage, without it, you will die."  
  
"I.. didn't ask to be a mage. I don't want to be a mage."_ **She said weakly.** _"How can I possibly support Cullen, if I am right there ingesting the very thing he's trying to expel?"  
  
"Makers breath Mihaela. What could possibly make you think such a thing. You have been the most supportive of everyone that knows, you accepted me, even knowing what I had done in my past."   
  
"I.. don't want you to resent me. That temptation will always be there for you, because of me."_ **Tears streamed down her cheeks, and in that instant she was in his arms.  
  
Solas excused himself, informing them he would send a small supply of lyrium up for Mihaela to take. The two sat there in her bed, he held her close and said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He had only just found her, truly found her and she gave him her heart. It terrified him to think he could have lost her had he not looked into her sudden curiosity of swords. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them back for her sake, he could not let her see how scared he was, knowing it would make her feel that much worse. Kissing the top of her head as he held her, he spoke in a soft, hushed tone.  
**  
 _"You gave me a fright, but know I could never resent you. You have taken hold of my heart, and there is no place I'd rather have it be, than in your care. Just know, you did not have to hide your training from me, if you truly wish to learn the sword, I will support you fully. That does not mean I will stop worrying mind you."  
  
"I'm.. sorry Cullen. I thought.. it was what I needed to do, to help you."  
  
"You do help me. Just by being you, I feel stronger every day. I won't deny there are some days that are harder than others, but when I see your smile, or hear you laugh, I remember why I am fighting. You are very precious to me. You have been through so much, we both have, but what you have endured... I count myself blessed that you can even be near me, let alone care for me. I don't care what anyone else says, or what they think. You are not unworthy, and I will be here to remind you of that every day so long as you let me. Now, tell me, do you still wish to learn the use of a sword?"   
  
"I.. no.. yes. I don't plan to, or even want to fight on the front line, but I've been disarmed of my staff once already. I don't want to risk being unarmed again."_ **She sighed softly, resting her cheek on the cool metal of Cullens breastplate.**  
  
 _"Then let me teach you. Krem has done an excellent job so far, don't get me wrong. I would just like to have this opportunity to help you, and it would allow us to share more time together when you aren't away on some rescue mission."  
  
"Alright. I'd like that."_ **She nodded slightly.**  
  
 _"Good. Just, you have to promise me two things. One, you must always make sure you take your lyrium. Two, if you are away on a mission that will take you from me for weeks at a time, at least try to send me word you're alright."  
  
"Alright, I promise. I'm sorry I stayed away so long during the Crestwood mission."   
  
"And the Western Approach."_ **He reminded her.** _"If I didn't know any better, I could swear you were trying to avoid me._ " **He chuckled low.**  
  
 _"I was."_ **She said tiredly**  
  
 _"Ouch, that hurts."_ **He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her lightly.** _"I suppose I deserved it though, I should have told you how I was feeling that day we played chess. Either way, thank you. I will find some comfort in knowing you'll be taking better care of yourself, when I cannot be here to do so myself. Though I'm still utterly confused by the idea you'd ever think I'd resent you."_  
  
 **The pair spent the rest of that night talking, and she explained to him why she was so afraid. What her brother had told her in the dreaming, and the fear it instilled. Cullen did not voice his opinion on the dream, other than the possibility she misinterpreted the words, but once she had fallen into a comfortable sleep, he quietly made his way down to Solas. They discussed measure of how best to protect the Inquisitor, including wards around her room to prevent further events such as these occuring. The Commander was angry, not with her, or even with himself, but with Corypheus. With both Envy and Nightmare defeated, what demon did he have working against Mihaela now? Whatever it was, he would not let it succeed, they would not get into her head if he had anything to say about it.**


	23. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 23**

  
  
  
_"Dorian!"_ **Mihaela called as she hurried to his nook**. _"I need you."_  
  
 _"Who doesn't my dear?"_ **He chuckled.** _"We've already established however my pet, that we shall never be. It is inevitable, and you must accept such loss."  
  
"Oh hah hah."_ **She grinned, catching her breath.** _"I just found out from Josephine, that I can't just go to the Empress and warn her of the danger, I have to actually attend this ball."  
  
"And what is so horrible about dressing up nice and pretty and showing off your wonderful assets?"_ **He winked**  
  
 _"One, that isn't my world. Despite my lineage, I never cared for the games of nobles. Secondly, it's the dressing up part. Josephine wants to take me to get fitted. You have to save me Dorian. She's going to put me in foofy gowns, I don't do foofy!"_ **She tugged on his arm, looking at him with those big, amber eyes of hers.**  
  
 _"No. Puffy sleeves and gaudy jewelry does not suit you. What you need is something sleek, elegant. Alright, I will rescue you and take you to get your dress. Goodness knows, when it comes to fashion sense, you'd be lost without me."_ **He laughed.**  
  
 _"Oh thank you, thank you."_ **Mihaela hugged him, causing him to grunt slightly under the tight squeeze.  
  
Together with Cole and Solas they traveled to Val Royeaux. Where else after all could one get the finest dresses than the capitol of Orlais. Leliana suggested a small, yet popular dress shop on the upper east corner of the city, and when they arrived, Mihaela's eyes widened with awe and anticipation. Solas and Cole had very little interest in the arts of fashion, so they excused themselves and explored the capitol while the duo began their work in finding the perfect dress.   
  
They spent hours upon hours gauging each dress with complete scrutiny. There was a gold gown, complete with lace and puffy sleeves, Dorian shuddered, shaking his head **_"Good gracious no, you look like a ridiculous bell made out of molten gold. Remove that from yourself straight away."_ **  
  
Mihaela laughed lightly, and was all too happy to do so. A majority of the dresses were like that, puffed up and large, which made the choices all the more difficult. Mihaela was starting to give up hope, when Dorian let out quite the exclamation, followed by a firm berating.** _"You would dare hide this dress? From the Inquisitor no less! She is not only of noble breeding, but she has put her life on the line time and time again to protect not only this Capitol, but all of Thedas."_  
  
 **Mihaela rounded a corner, quirking a brow at all the fuss. It was rare she ever saw Dorian livid, except when it came to his family, books or the magistarium. She sighed, shaking her head and made her way towards him, only to be abruptly stopped by the rise of his hand. He took the dress delicately, draping it over his arm and told her to close her eyes. She did so, feeling his hand cup her elbow, he led her to the dressing room.**  
  
 _"You trust me do you not?"_ **He asked her.**  
  
 _"Unconditionally Dorian. But why-"  
  
"Keep your eyes closed then, trust that I will be utterly respectful, but allow me to adorn you in this beautiful creation that just begs to embrace you."_  
  
 **Mihaela's cheeks flushed at the thought of being dressed by any man, but she knew that Dorian's interests lied elsewhere, and not in the female sort. He had truly become her best friend, a kindred spirit that she did trust. With a nod of her head, she willed herself to relax, spread her arms outwards and allowed him to attend her. She tensed slightly, as he removed her clothes, trying to set her mind to something other than her past experiences, and now she stood there in her small clothes, trembling. Dorian saw her apprehension and saw to getting her dressed straight away. The fabric felt soft against her skin, like a flower petal in full bloom. Next came the corset, which was strange for her as it was required to pull on over her head, and then clasped in the back. Dorian completed his task, once more taking her by the elbow he led her to a mirror, and softly beckoned her to open her eyes.  
  
As her eyes fluttered open, a soft gasp escaped her lips. She had never seen anything so beautiful. The dress was a deep, crimson red, and it ebbed and flowed like waves lapping at the shores of the sea. The corset was a gentle silver, with golden trim that embraced her slender shoulders in the form of thin straps. There were no puffs, there was no bulges of fabric, it hugged her figure, accentuating the curves she so adamantly hid behind robes and cloaks. There was one final touch, and Dorian approached her, lightly placing a mask upon her face. It represented the songbird she is, with a small yet prominent beak to cover her nose, the brow of it splayed outwards into a small feathered shape, but nothing so extravagant to make her appear a peacock. Mihaela's eyes welled up with tears, forcing Dorian to remove the mask as quickly as he placed it on. **  
  
_"Oh now don't do that. You'll ruin the dress, and then how will you possibly be the envy of the ball? I do expect to join you naturally, I want to be in the center of this extravagant event, just so I can listen to all the gossip about how jealous and outraged they are that such a beauty, excluding myself of course. So don't you dare spoil that for me, you hear?"_ **He exclaimed.  
  
Mihaela laughed, biting back the tears that begged to fall, promising him she would do no such thing, and could ask for no finer escort. Solas and Cole walked in shortly after, and even they stared at her in awe, which made her feel all the more uncomfortable and anxious. She smiled just the same, making her way back to the dressing room while the others stayed behind. It took longer for her to undress than it did to be dressed, not because of the complication of the dress, but because she sat within the room, trying to catch her breath.**  
  
 _"They stare. Everyone will stare. I can't do this. It hurts to breathe. I'm scared, what if I fail?"_ **Cole murmured as they waited. The young boy looked distressed, concerned even under the wide brimmed hat, but he said no more as Mihaela stepped out to rejoin her friends.  
  
The dressed was packaged with care, and the four left the shop. They visited other shops to pick up supplies and new designs for the craftsmen and women back in Skyhold. None of her companions said a word to her on the trip back, but she could feel their piercing gazes, and an uncertainty rushed through her. Dorian for the most part stayed silent, because he felt it was not his place to bring up her personal thoughts as Cole had done. If she needed to voice these concerns, she would do so in her own time, and he respected that, as much as she had respected his private affairs until he was ready to confide. It was what bonded them so closely, neither expecting anything from the other, but trusting in each other to be there supportively.  
  
Cole and Solas shared quiet conversation, but never audible enough for the others to hear. Mihaela was alright with that, while she cared for the pair, she had never truly been able to get close to them as she'd liked. Solas was in his own mind more than among them most of the time, and Cole was always in everyone elses minds and hearts for them to have a focused conversation. Still, she trusted them, and knew they were reliable. They were all fighting for the same cause, to put an end to an evil, and help heal the wounds this breach has caused upon Thedas. They arrived back at Skyhold, and once the horses were stabled, the three parted from their Inquisitor to oversee their own personal tasks. Mihaela brushed a hand down Chestnut's muzzle, but did not stay for her usual brushing as she took her packages and made her way for the main keep and her chambers. Very few paid her much mind, but there was one set of eyes that observed intently until she was no longer in sight.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **The advisors had rode ahead to ensure everything was prepared for Mihaela's arrival. Dorian, Blackwall and Cassandra were all dressed in fine orlesian suits of red and gold with blue sashes. They all looked very distinguished, and she was glad to have them at her side. She was nervous as she sat in the carriage that escorted her to the estate grounds, her hands wringing in her lap. Her throat was dry, her shoulders were tense and she didn't know if she could go through with this as her breathing started to pick up. She fought so hard to maintain her composure, but she could feel the panic swelling up deep from the depths of her core.  
  
They arrived at the gates, she stepped out of the carriage, a long full cloak covering her and protecting her from the chill of the air. She paused on her way inside, helping a rather distraught woman find her ring. She understood the sentimentality of such things, and it was in her nature to help others. What wasn't in her nature, was pretending to be something she wasn't, and she had never felt more fake than she did in this very moment as Duke Gaspard approached her. He spoke with all the eloquence an orlesian noble could, trying to win her favor, but the man himself made her skin crawl. She forced a smile, placating the mans ego with vague possibilities, but no promises, she never made promises she couldn't keep. However when his hand cupped her elbow to lead her to the main doors leading to the ballroom, she wanted nothing more than to jerk herself free and run.   
  
Thankfully she did not need to, as Lady Montilyet approached and stole her away to discuss an important matter. They bowed to each other, and parted ways and it was then she was able to breathe again, slightly. Josephine warned her the importance of the game, of keeping up appearances which Mihaela understood, she just didn't care for it. Together they joined the others, blushing abit as she set her eyes on Cullen. He offered her a reassuring smile, which helped her relax more visibly than she had appeared. Surely with him there, she could see this through, but she still had her doubts and fears. They made their way into the ballroom, and there she unclasped her cloak and handed it to the doorman. She felt all eyes on her, but it was the quick intake of breath that caused her to turn and look at the source. There, Cullen stood, eyes fixated on her with an intense stare and a stance that was so still, one would mistake him for a statue. Her cheeks reddened even more, she turned her gaze away and made her way down the stairs as her name was announced.   
  
She walked with as much poise and elegance as she could, her legs felt like the would buckle beneath her under all the stares around her. What made it worse was she had to once more walk down the length of the floor beside the Duke she had spoken with earlier. She needed a distraction, something, anything that could take her mind off the fact she was the center of attention, so she listened to the announcer as he introduced the rest of her party. She could not help but smile when she heard Cassandra bark at the man, and smiled even more hearing the full name of her Commander. She focused on that, as she continued across the floor, ignoring all the stares and whispers until they finally reached the veranda where the Empress and a woman beside her stood. Gaspard was the first to greet them, bowing his head. **  
  
_"Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court."_ **The Empress stated.**  
  
 _"Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."_  
  
 **Gaspard bowed, and turned to leave the floor. Mihaela now stood before the Empress, folding her hands in front of her as she struggled not to wring them nervously. She was beautiful and so graceful. Her smile was kind, but something still felt uneasy about it with the Inquisitor.**  
  
 _"Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible."  
  
"What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities."_ **The duchess proclaimed.** _"We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor."_ **She turned to leave, her skirts rustling softly as the dragged behind her.**  
  
 _"Your arrival at the court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."_ **The Empress continued.**  
  
 _"It is an honor to be here, your majesty."  
  
"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"_ **The empress asked.**  
  
 _"I have no words that could do it justice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I am simply in awe of them all."  
  
"Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition."_ **The Empress smiled once more**. _"Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."_ The Empress turned, taking her leave of the room.  
  
 **Dance? Mihaela paled slightly at the thought. She hadn't danced since she was a little girl. Stepping off the dance floor, she made her way to her advisors who informed her they would await her signal. At some point, she knew she would have to dance, but for now she needed to gather information that would lead her to the would be assassin. Mihaela walked among the other nobles, eavesdropping on some conversations, while initiating others. She always maintained a politeness, doing her best to fit in with the rest of them. She received word from Leliana that there was an apostate in the Empress' service, and so it was a new piece of information she was to investigate. Unfortunately, it was on the second floor, and she had no means to access it by door.  
  
She was no pickpocket, and unfortunately she had not brought Cole with her to find a key. She continued walking among the guests, her eyes pausing to admire the Commander as he came into view. She smiled slightly, but that smile soon faded when she watched several beautiful women flock around him. She felt an ache in her chest, but pushed it aside as she approached. **_"If you'll excuse me a moment ladies, I must speak with my Commander briefly."_ **They pouted, but dipped their heads, allowing him to be led just out of hearing range from them.**  
  
 _"Inquisitor. You needed something from me?"_ T **here was a tinge of pink to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.** _"The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better."  
  
"I agree. I just.. well, I was wondering if you'd save a dance for me?"_ **She asked softly.**  
  
 _"No, thank you."_ **He replied, cursing within at her reaction.** _"I.. sorry I didn't mean to- Maker's breath. I've answered that question so many times, I'm rejecting it automatically."  
  
"It's alright, truly."_ **She managed a smile for him.**  
  
 _"It's just I am not one for dancing. The templars never attended balls."_ **He tried to explain.**  
  
 _"It's fine, really. I'm not much of a dancer either, I just know at some point it's expected of me, and I could think of no one finer to dance with. In any case, it seems your following is getting impatient, and I have work to do."_ **She maintained her smile, dipping her head before walking off. She dared not look back at him, the ache resurfacing as she continued to picture the pretty nobles all around him.  
  
She made her way out to the garden, tossing a coin into the fountain as she looked around. She found a way up to the second floor, but did not like the option she was forced to take. Strolling out of sight of any onlookers, she sighed and started climbing up some laticing after securing the skirt of her gown.** _"Of all the things I have to do, in a gown no less."_ **She muttered as she finally made it to the top. She hurried, searching the rooms and while she found many evidences that would incriminate both Gaspard and Briala, there was next to nothing on the apostate Leliana mentioned. A bell rung, and with a soft gasp she gathered up what she had found and made her way for the door that lead back into the ballroom. Unlocking it, she tucked something in the frame to keep it from relocking, just in case she needed to return. Hurrying to reach Leliana, she made it to the door only to pause as someone called for her attention.  
  
A woman with raven hair and a proud saunter came down the stairs, a smug smile on her lips as she spoke.** _"Well, well. What have we here?"_ **she said, her tone carrying a low, sultry volume.** _"The leader of the new inquisition, fabled herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature here to the imperial court I wonder? Do even you know?"_ **Her voice dripping with sarcasm.**  
  
 _"I.. well. We may never know. Courtly intriques and all that."_ **Mihaela replied, trying her best to maintain her mask.  
**  
 _"Such intrigues obscure much, but not all. I am Morrigan, some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"_ **She asked curiously.**  
  
 _"I didn't realize I was being watched so closely."  
  
"All eyes are upon you, Inquisitor. Indeed, you distract from more important matters."_ **Morrigan replied.** _"Such as the unwelcome guest I recently found and dealt with within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this. A key found on the Tevinter's body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search, you however can."_ **Morrigan handed her the key.**  
  
 _"Briala's people are whispering about disappearances in the servants' quarters. It may lead there. I'll gather my friends and investigate."  
  
"Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter."_ **She smiled, walking off.  
  
Mihaela hurried to Leliana, giving her not only the information she found and overheard, but the exchange between her and Morrigan. After being warned to be careful, she gathered her three friends and made her way into the servants' quarters. There, they found a few elves dead, as well as more papers revealing evidence. Collecting them, the four moved outside among the yard, only to find an emissary dead with Gaspards knife. This didn't bode well for the Duke, but something felt off about the whole situation. In an instant, venatori were upon them. Blackwall and Cassandra instantly moved in front of Mihaela, shielding her and her dress from anything that might hurt her or ruin it. They searched the grounds, including the library, the small chantry and the upper floors. They put down many venatori, and found even more evidence that Mihaela would see into Leliana's care. With no one left to fight, they turned to leave, only to encounter Briala. She expressed her presence being that to save her kin, and avenge the ones who died, adding an offer of aid to the Inquisition should Mihaela help her. With no promises made, the four returned to the main hall and while the others cleaned up, she delivered what was found to Leliana.   
  
As she turned to continue her investigations, the grand duchess approached her with a cool smile.** _"Inquisitor Trevelyan? We met briefly, I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party."_ **She bowed slightly.** _"I wanted to discuss with you the matter of concern we both share, a concern of actions taken by a certain individual. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor."_ **She extended a hand.**  
  
 _"I... yes, of course your grace."_ **She took the woman's hand, and let herself be led down to the floor. The Duchess kept her hand intertwined with Mihaela's, the free hand resting on her waist. Soon, they began to waltz, discussing the details of the current civil war, and the importance of knowing what was at stake. Florianne expressed how much effort went into arranging the negotiations, and her concern that someone would use the party for treason. It was then, as they moved flawlessly across the floor that she implicated her own brother. She informed Mihaela, that she would find her brothers mercenaries in the royal wing garden, and that they would know all his secrets. With the dance coming to it's conclusion, both left the floor and went their seperate ways. Leliana and Josephine rushed to the Inquisitors side, gushing about how she'd be the talk of the court for months, Cullen just stood and stared quietly at her. Mihaela filled them in on what was discussed, and while Cullen worried it could be a trap, the women agreed it needed to be investigated.  
  
Once more, she gathered Blackwall, Cassandra and Dorian. Together they made their way into the royal wing, and slowly searched the floor. Without realizing it, Mihaela had found her way into the Empress' private quarters, and what she had found made her eyes widen and her cheeks flush red. One of Gaspards men, strapped to her bed in nothing more than his small clothes and helmet. Cassandra scoffed in disgust, while Dorian laughed in amusement at the sight. While the guard hoped for something else, he confessed he was fooled into revealing Gaspards intent. So, Celene knew all along, and this frustrated Mihaela. Still, she swore she would protect the Empress from assassination, and she was always good for her word. After releasing the man, they continued through the wing, saving an elven servant from certain death. The girl agreed to testify against Briala, and was soon sent to Cullen for protection. Further they pressed, finally reaching the garden, but as they stepped through the doors, archers were all aiming at her. She paled, she knew neither Cassandra or Blackwall could stop them before at least one arrow struck her. Then, on the balcony, Florianne appeared. It was her, she was the one who intended to strike against Celene, and with the aid of Corypheus, a tear was opened and demons set upon them. The four worked quickly to dispatch both archers and demons. They saved the ferelden mercenary that was used as bait, and gained his alliance and testimony against Gaspard.   
  
As they hurried back to ballroom, they saw Florianne walking with her brother towards Celene. Cullen approached, asking what should be done, and Mihaela told him she would handle it the diplomatic way. Straightening her mask, and smoothing out her gown, she approached Florianne with a proud stance. **  
  
_"We owe the court one more show, your grace."_ **Mihaela said in a respectful tone.**  
  
 _"Inquisitor."_ **Florianne turned, her hands fidgeting in front of her.**  
  
 _"The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, your grace. Remember to smile."_ **She said, slowly approaching the duchess.** _"This is your party, you wouldn't want them to think you've lost control."  
  
"Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor."   
  
"I seem to recall you saying, **"All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike"** if I am not mistaken. When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance. It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire council of heralds... all your enemies under one roof."  
  
"This is very entertaining." She replied, a nervous tone in her voice. "But you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories."  
  
"That will be a matter for a judge to decide, Cousin."_  
  
 **Guards started to approach Florianne as she turned pleadingly to her brother. He turned his back on her, and soon she was escorted away for judgement. The Empress turned her attention to the Inquisitor now, and together they left for a private discussion. There, evidence was presented against both Gaspard and Briala as traitors to the empire. It was as a favor that the Empress spared the Dukes life, and simply banished him on pain of death, which brought some relief to Mihaela. Once the matter settled, they returned to the ballroom where the Empress reassured the nobles that there was once more peace within the empire. She also announced the alliance with the Inquisition to end the crisis at hand, aiding in whatever means necessary to put a stop to the threat. With the speech at it's end, everyone continued to enjoy the ball, feasting and dancing.  
  
Unable to endure the crowds of congratulations around her anymore, Mihaela slipped away to a balcony unoccupied for the time being. She took several deep breaths, wiping away the tears that had formed and escaped her. She had managed to succeed, but was terrified the entire time that she would fail, and some did not make it easy on her with their idle gossips. She straightened quickly as she heard the soft sound of heels behind her, and turned to smile politely at Morrigan. After a bit of Morrigan's usual sarcasm, she informed Mihaela that she would be joining them back at Skyhold as Liaison to the Inquisition, as per Celene's wishes. Mihaela welcomed her, which was a genuine surprise to the apostate and turned to depart, allowing the Inquisitor her privacy once more. Though, it did not last as heavier footsteps soon sounded behind her, but this time she did not turn, and continued to lean on the balconys fencing. **  
  
_"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you."_ **Cullen said as he moved beside her, observing her with a gentle stare.** _"Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes"_ **She shook her head.** _"No, I just want to go home, away from all of...this. This isn't over Cullen. Corypheus will strike back at us for this loss, and that worries me. We knew what his moves were for the Court, and the Wardens, but now?"  
  
"I'll put our troops on alert. When he strikes, we'll be ready."_ **He reassured her**. _"I know this may sound foolish, but I was worried for you tonight."  
  
"You were?"_ **She looked at him, a softness in her eyes.**  
  
 _"Of course."_ **He placed a hand on the small of her back affectionately. His head turned slightly to the doorway, smiling at the sound of the music before glancing at her once more.** _"I may never have a chance like this, so I have to ask..."_ **He straightened, and stepped back extending his hand to her.** _"May I have this dance my lady?"  
  
"I.. yes."_ **She took his hand, a surprised expression as he pulled her towards him.** _"I thought you didn't dance?"  
  
"For you my dear, I will try."_ **He smiled down at her.  
  
Pulling her close, he intwined his fingers with hers, his free hand returning to the small of her back. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent, that same scent of wildflowers that made his head spin. He moved with her on the balcony, a slow waltz and tilting his head he whispered in her ear.** _"I have been wanting to tell you this since you arrived, but you are the most beautiful vision a man could hope to lay eyes upon."_ **He leaned back only slightly, their eyes locking. He smiled as her cheeks became flushed, and as they danced he kissed her tenderly. Despite the misery she endured this entire event, this moment made it all worthwhile for her. Smiling, she rested her head on his chest, and lost herself in the dance with him before they would have to return home to Skyhold.**


	24. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 24**

  
**Mihaela had only just returned to Skyhold from Halamshiral. She was tired, both emotionally and physically from the event, and wanted nothing more than to slip away to her room unnoticed and remove the dress that was cutting off her air capacity. Unfortunately she would not be so lucky, her foot just reaching the first step leading into the keep, her name was called with some urgency. She turned to see Josephine and a chantry mother in a heated discussion and now she was being dragged into it.**  
  
 _"We need them to return to Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies, ordinations! Maker's mercy!"_ **The reverend mother exclaimed.**  
  
 _"That's quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible."_ **Josephine replied**.   
  
**Mihaela joined them, trying to hide her weariness as the reverend mother now turned to her.** " _My Lady Inquisitor, please may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Is something wrong reverend mother? I am sure Lady Montilyet can assist you in a much better capacity, but please tell me what I might do for you." _**Mihaela replied.**  
  
 _"With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question... the next divine. We cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Divine Justinia V."  
  
"I have already told you reverend mother, Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared of their duties." _**Josephine interjected.**  
  
 _"But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?"_ **She answered back**  
  
 _"With all due respect, these aren't just any two people, they are key members of the Inquisition, they are my advisors."_ **Mihaela stated. She could not imagine continuing on without them, especially Cassandra who she has come to care more deeply for over their time together. Cassandra was her rock, she depended on her wisdom to guide her when she did not know where to turn.**  
  
 _"For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this sacrifice-"  
  
"It is not a sacrifice for me to make. While I need them at my side, I would not refuse them if they wished to leave, that is however their choice to make, not mine."_ **Mihaela responded politely.**  
  
 _"This will have to be settled later."_ **Josephine added.** _"The inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us reverend mother."_  
  
 **The reverend mother bowed to them both, and turned to leave. Mihaela smiled wearily and gave Josephine a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Josie." She hurried off into the keep, making a bee-line straight for her door. As she trudged up the stairs, she was already working at the fastenings that held the corset in place. As she entered the room at last, it found it's way onto the small loveseat by the railing, and the dress itself soon found itself on the floor in a small pile of silks. She took a deep breath, flopping onto her bed in just her small clothes and groaned happily. Home at last, in her own bed and out of that abomination of a dress.  
  
Still, her mind wandered to the most recent discussion about Cassandra and Leliana. Would Cass really leave to oversee the new Divine? Could she rightly ask her friend to stay? While sleep called to her, these questions kept the long needed sleep at bay. She grumbled, pushing herself back up and walked to her dresser. She pulled a comfortable tunic on, her leggings and the bodice that had become her favorite from the smith. Making sure she looked somewhat presentable, she made her way back downstairs, only to pause near the hearth where she saw Varric sitting. His expression was dark, etched with worry and so she decided to detour and give him some company before flushing out the Seeker. **  
  
_"A copper for your thoughts friend."_ **She said as she sat near him.**  
  
 _"Ah Sparrow. Good to see you. Just thinking, I knew Stroud, you know. Not well mind you. He led the Wardens near Kirkwall. Not many people knew who he was, but the man was a hero when it mattered. He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus either, and he won't be the last. This story is no good for heroes."_ **He sunk slightly in his chair, despairingly.**  
  
 _"Some of us heroes will make it."_ **Mihaela replied, aiming for a means to cheer him up.** _"We're just too amazing to die."_  
  
 **He smiled at that, a short amused laugh.** _"Well, if we're both still standing at the end of all this, I'll buy the drinks. Hawke asked me to tell everyone back in Kirkwall where she's going, I hadn't gotten to that yet. I suppose that means I'll have to write Broody as well, he's not going to be happy."  
  
"Speaking of writing, and I hate to ask this now of all times, but this is the first change I've had to actually sit with you and it not be about some mission." _**She bit her bottom lip.**  
  
 _"Oh? Well, I'm here, you're here. Ask away."_ **He replied, pulling several sheets of parchment from his nearby bag.**  
  
 _"Well, Cassandra has been waiting for the next issue of Swords and Shields and-"  
  
"Wait, wait. I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books."_ **He lifted a brow, his eyes now focused on her.  
**  
 _"Um, I did? What's so surprising about that?"_ **She asked.**  
  
 _"You have met Cassandra, haven't you?"_  
  
 **Mihaela grinned, shaking her head.** _"Of course I have."  
  
"Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting a while then. I haven't finished it, and wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink."_ **He grumbled.**  
  
 _"Oh. Well, she just seemed so enthused about it, and I was hoping to give it to her as a gift. A way of saying thank you, for standing by me through all of this. You've all been so wonderful, I don't know how to repay any of you, this was one way at least for Cassandra."  
  
"So, you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial, for Cassandra?"_ **He asked, grinning as a nod was his response.** _"It's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition though, I get to be there when you give her the book."  
  
"Mmmh. Alright, but try to be nice? It's hard enough to get her out of her shell."_ **She pleaded.**  
  
 _"Haha, alright. Alright. Go on with you then, I should have it ready in a few days."_ **He waved her off.  
  
Mihaela rose, giving him a big hug around his shoulders before hurrying off to find Cassandra. She was in better spirits, now that she had succeeded in getting the gift underway, but she still had this ache of worry that drove her to find her friend. She reached the training dummies, but she wasn't in her usual spot. It left Mihaela wondering if she had either retired for the day, or was in the war room. Just as she turned back towards the keep, she heard Cassandra's voice carry from the armory. She skipped towards the door, pausing in the door frame as she watched Cassandra banter with Mother Gisele**.  
  
 _"Consider it Lady Cassandra."_ **Gisele stated.** _"The clerics are still sequestered, if no one steps forward, they will all debate until-"_ **She paused, looking at Mihaela a moment.**  
  
 _"And you think I could make them agree?"_ **Cassandra asked, unaware of the Inquisitors presence**. _"I've heard enough for one day, Mother Gisele."_  
  
 **Gisele bowed her head, walking past Cassandra as Mihaela made her way inside. She paused, looking at the inquisitor.** _"Talk to her, your worship."_  
  
 **Mihaela scrunched her nose, she hated that title as much as he did Herald. She gave her no definitive response, joining Cassandra's side.** _"Was she bothering you? You seem upset."  
  
"Mother Gisele is kind, and she means well, so yes she was."_ **Cassandra replied**. _"I assume you've heard that Leliana and I are both candidates to be the next Divine."  
  
"No. I know that I was asked to convince you and Leliana to go to Val Royeaux to collaberate who would be the next divine, not that either of you would be."  
  
"It is because of what happened at Halamshiral. The empire favors you, thus everyone close to you. So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."_ **Mihaela's shoulders slumped slightly.** _"But, if you don't want it, tell them?"  
  
"Surely it was never meant to be like this. The Chantry, the Circle, The Templars.. this cannot be what they intended when it all began. The chantry should provide faith, hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death."  
_  
 **The two of them made their way outside, she listened to Cassandra attentively, her lips pressed into a thin line. The paused in the Seekers usual spot, continuing their discussion, but it was the deep frown she received from her friend when she expressed her doubt in the chantry that pained her deeply. She could see the disappointment in her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to take back her words. They spoke of Varric, and his own beliefs in Andraste as well as their time in the fade together. Mihaela tried her best to reassure Cassandra that the spirit had to be the divine, guiding them one last time, but the Seeker still maintained uncertainty. The hour was growing late, and so they finished their conversation while it was still a pleasant one. Hopefully, in a few days she'd be able to lift her friends spirits, but for now, she had to just let things play out and simply support whatever choice her friend made.  
  
She started to make her way back to her room, but she stopped herself just at Solas door. She knew he was out with Cole, but his room was the fastest route to Cullens office. Dragging her feet, she made her way across the ramparts, and stepped inside to see him leaning over some paperwork. He lifted his gaze at the sound of the door, and soon he was smiling and on his feet.**  
  
 _"Ah, there you are."  
  
"Were you waiting for me?"_ **She asked, leaning on the door that was now closed behind her.  
**  
 _"Yes. I-I mean no."_  
  
 **Mihaela lifted a thin auburn brow, confusion washing over her, she chalked it up to her weariness.** _"Oh. Well, I can come back later if you prefer. I didn't mean to interupt."  
  
"No. Please stay."_ **He said, rounding the desk and making his way towards her. He took her hands in his gently, smiling down at her.** _"We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was hoping you might accompany me, when you can spare the time that is. I know we've only just returned from Halamshiral."  
  
"Is something wrong?"_ **She squeezed his hands gently, standing more upright now.**  
  
 _"What? Oh, no. I would rather explain there, if you wish to join me that is."_  
  
 **Mihaela smiled and nodded. It was an opportunity to spend some time with him. Such moments were few and far between, and she couldn't turn such an opportunity away when it was offered to her. He kissed the top of her head, and once he released her hands set off to make the necessary arrangements.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **Mihaela had not expected they'd be off so quickly, but she wasn't about to back out now. It had been a day already that they rode together side by side, and she still had not gotten any sleep. That wasn't a concern much longer though as her eyes became so heavy that they closed on their own, and shortly after she was hunched over fast asleep. She did not know how long she had slept, but evidently it was long enough for them to arrive at their destination, with her waking up in Cullens lap.**  
  
 _"I was afraid you would fall, so I tethered Chestnut to my saddle, and held you while you slept. I hope that's alright."_ **He said in a tender tone.  
**  
 _"More than alright. Thank you, for watching over me while I slept."  
  
"It is truly my pleasure."_ **He said, a blush soon following.  
  
She dismounted from his horse, landing lightly on her feet, Cullen dismounting shortly after and handing the reins to a stableboy. She looked around curiously, they were in a small town that had a charming market square at one end, and an old chantry that had been shut down for renovations after a storm took out its roof at the other end. That end of the town was empty, but the market side of town was bustling with life. She turned towards Cullen and smiled as he took her hand and led her to a cozy little establishment, outside the sign read: Lakeside Inn., although there was no lake to view from where they were, it was a quaint name for a quaint inn.   
  
They made their way inside, and Cullen saw to the reservation of their room. Once they reached it, he set their belongings down and turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.** _"I hope you don't mind. Sharing the room that is. They only had one left, and I am quite content with the chair by the fireplace."  
  
"It's fine Cullen. You needn't be so nervous."_ **She smiled, and while she tried to put him at ease, her next words may have been taken more seriously than she had intended.** _"I'm not the taking advantage type after all."_ **She laughed lightly, though it became somewhat of a nervous laugh when she saw him blush.**  
  
 _"Uh. So, I need to take care of those dealings I mentioned, then I'll come back and explain why I wanted you to accompany me."_ **He smiled, trying hard not to respond to her humor with his own. Despite her words being spoken only in jest, he certainly would have had no objections to her affections.  
**  
 _"Oh. Alright. Well, how about we meet back up in the market? I want to explore it a bit, and see if there's anything nice I can get Dorian and Varric."  
  
"That sounds perfect. There's a fruit cart at the far end of the market, they have the sweetest apples. We can meet there at the end of the day."_ **He replied, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Both in agreement, Cullen was the first to take his leave. Mihaela cleaned up a bit, changed into fresh clothing and set out not long after with the intent to buy nice things for her friends. It was so rare she had such an opportunity, she couldn't help but take advantage of it. She strolled along the walkway, looking over the wares of each merchant she passed. There was a table full of the most exquisite stones, smoothed over from time and weather that held such vibrant colors. One particularly oval stone caught her eyes, it held a deep onyx shade, with flecks of gold when held in the right light. It was perfect for a new staff setting, and so she paid the man and tucked it in her bag with a contented smile.   
  
She continued further through the market, making her way for the apple cart as the day was starting to wane. She hadn't found anything for Varric, but she always had tomorrow to check again. Her steps paused as she heard the soft cries of a child down an alley between the apple cart and the fabric stall. Concern washing over her, she made her way through the narrow walkway into a small cul-de-sac. There a man of average height stood over the child, holding him tightly by the arm and growling low into his ear. Mihaela frowned, taking a step towards them. **  
  
_"Unhand that boy. Can't you see you are upsetting him?"_ **She said protectively.**  
  
 _"Oh, he is the least of your concerns pet."_ **A familiar voice chimed in from behind her.  
  
Mihaela froze in absolute fear. She knew the voice, but before she could react, he already had her by her arms, pinning them to her sides. He leaned in close, and she could feel his breath on her skin, causing her stomach to churn. **  
  
_"Do not scream. Do not cause a scene, or that boys blood will be on your hands."_ **He promised her.** _"Daemon, stay with the boy for now. Meet me at the old chantry in an hour, then we will commence with our plans."_ **Bryant ordered the other, then turned and escorted Mihaela away.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, and she prayed to Andraste, the Maker and any other god that might be listening that this was all just a very bad dream. No one paid much mind to the pair, assuming them a couple simply turning in for the day. She wanted to cry out for help, she wanted to wrench herself free, but she knew she had to behave for that boy. She could not live with herself if she was the cause of his death. Bryant pushed her forward, holding her so tightly she could already feel the bruising on her arms, and she made her way up the steps and through the doors into the unlit building that remained empty. She stumbled forward, her arms now free to catch herself as she met with the hard floor. All she heard next, were the heavy doors of the Chantry shutting behind her, and at last she wept, knowing what was coming next....**


	25. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 25**

  
  
  
**Cullen made his way through the market, a rather delighted skip to his step. His eyes scanned ahead, searching for the beautiful auburn hair that rested upon Mihaela's head, but had not yet found her at the apple cart. Waiting nearby, he assumed she was just caught up and running late. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous and anxious at the same time about where he had planned to take her when his attention was drawn to a shout of pain which was followed by curses.**  
  
 _"Ah! You little brat! Get back here before I tan your hide!"_ **A familiar voice shouted.  
**  
 **A small boy bolted past Cullen, nearly causing him to stumble back into the cart of apples. Lifting a brow in confusion, he peered down the alleyway from which the boy fled and laid eyes upon the dog that had escaped his clutches. His anxiety turned to outrage, and then to fear and in an instant he was on the man with questions.**  
  
 _"Where is she you callous swine!?"_ **He growled in Daemons face, a face which had paled quickly.**  
  
 _"I ain't telling you a thing."_ **He yelped, struggling for air as Cullens hand tightened on his throat.  
  
Cullens gaze snapped to his pant leg suddenly, feeling a tug at the fabric. It was the same boy who bolted past him, and he returned with a smug look on his face, glaring at Daemon.** _"If you're looking for the pretty lady, the other one said he was taking her to the chantry. It's closed right now though, cause the storm blew in the roof."_ **He shrugged.** _"Beat him real good yeah? And if you find the lady, uh thank her for protecting me? Sorta."_ **He kicked Daemon in the shin, bolting yet again as the sky was growing dark.  
  
Cullen turned his glare back to the templar, and squeezed a bit harder around the throat, but then loosened it as he grabbed some nearby rope and bound Daemons wrists. He dragged him behind him, making no effort to walk slowly, or accomodate him in any way. His destination was the chantry, and the closer he grew the more worried he became. He prayed to the Maker that she was alright, that the other one hadn't done anything to her. He was already feeling the guilt rise up from his gut, he promised to protect her, and yet again he had failed her. Finally they reached the other end of the town, where Cullen kicked open the doors, but he did not expect to find what he did.  
  
Torches were lit, and it reflected enough light for him to find Mihaela huddled against the wall, her hands covered in blood. She was shaking, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and her eyes were distant but staring at the body in front of her. There, on the floor the other Templar lay motionless, a board stuck to the side of his neck. Jerking Daemon forward by the rope, he moved to examine Bryant, pulling the board free only to realize there was a thick nail at the end that held it in place. **  
  
_"He's dead..."_ **Daemon muttered, his tone rising angrily.** _"You filthy, murderous whor-"_ **He did not get to finish those words as a fist stuck him soundly in the jaw. A sickening sound of bone crunching was heard in the dimly lit chantry, followed by a thud as Daemon now lay near his partner, out cold from the force of the punch.  
  
Cullen instantly turned to Mihaela, moving swiftly to her side. He brushed the hair from her face, scooping her up in his arms and moving her to a pew away from the body. He did his best to soothe her, but emotions were not exactly his specialty, so was at a loss on how to bring her comfort. He did however have some effect as she turned and started sobbing into his chest, her hands still held in the air, shaking.   
**  
_"Shhh. It's alright Mihaela, it's over now. He can't hurt you anymore."_ **He spoke in a soft tone.**  
  
 _"H-he.. they.. were going to make me tranquil. I tried to get away but he was strong. I.. I went for my dagger you gave me, but he w-wrenched it free and pinned me to the floor."_ **Her body shook as more sobs escaped her, yet she struggled to continue, her voice meek and trembling.** _"He said.. one last romp.. before I was ... gone. I panicked, grabbed a plank.. I.. I didn't know there was a nail.. I swear it. I heard him gurgling and when his hands let me go, I squirmed free and hid in the dark. I could smell the blood in the air, I knew he was dying, that he.. died."  
  
"He did, and he will never lay a hand on you again. The other will be out for a while, so I am going to get you to our room, order you a bath and then get one of Leliana's agents to deliver that snake to Skyhold for judgement."_ **Cullen reassured her.  
  
And he did just that, delivering her to their room, he stayed away only long enough to sort Daemon, and returned as quickly as possible to her side. She had bathed, and the room smelled of wildflowers, a common scent he had grown used to. She was sitting by the fireplace in a clean set of clothing, her knees pulled to her chest and her back to the door. Rubbing the back of his neck, he took in a deep breath and approached her slowly, clearing his throat so he didn't startle her. He sat beside her, keeping his hands in his lap and simply watched the fire with her, uncertain what to say. **  
  
_"Cullen..."_ **She murmured softly.**  
  
 _"Yes? What is it?"_ **He asked.**  
  
 _"I was wondering. Would it be uncomfortable for you if I uh.. asked you to hold me while I slept?"_ **Her eyes remained on fire as she asked this, her tone remaining soft.  
  
Cullen looked at her, the flames in the hearth only making her honey-colored eyes more vibrant in the soft glow. He reached out slowly to brush some stray hair from her face, responding just as softly.**  _"Of course not."_ **They sat in silence for a long moment, before he broke it once more, his voice filling with regret.** _"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I-"  
  
"Don't. You couldn't have known. Neither of us could have known. If you had not caught.. if he had gotten to me before you found him, Maker only knows what he would have done to me, and I wasn't exactly in a state of mind to fight off another templar. In truth, your lessons saved me."   
  
"They.. did? Then I am glad, but still cross with myself that you had to endure any of this. This was not how I planned for things to go here."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"I think it's safe to say, since the day the sky opened up, nothing has gone according to plan."_ **She rubbed her eyes slightly, sighing.** _"I'm tired, can we talk more in the morning?"  
  
"Of course."_ **He rose to his feet, and scooping her up gently carried her to the bed. He set her down lightly, and covered her with the thick blankets, then laid himself on top of them beside her.  
  
Once settled in, Cullen slid his arm under her head, and she rolled to her side, resting her head on his chest. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and eventually sleep took hold of her. For several hours, all he could do was watch her sleep, and sooth her when her dreams became uneasy, however it wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well, and the pair slept in each others arms for the first time, though the circumstances were unfortunate and not what the bold knight had hoped for.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **It was a new day, and Cullen had already been awake and packing their things while Mihaela slept in. She rolled to her back, eyes fluttering open at the sound of movement, then sat up to watch him as he moved about the room. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them and observed him, his expression and his posture. He was on edge, and she could tell by not only his stiff movements, but the deep scowl on his face. There was something else though, something that drew her to break the silence between them, it was disappointment in his eyes.**  
  
 _"Where are we headed?"_ **She asked quietly.**  
  
" _What? Oh. Home I suppose. I did not think you would be up for what I had initially planned for us."_ **He said, looking at her with a now somber expression.**  
  
 _"Nonsense. I insist we continue as planned."_ **She argued.** _"Besides, I don't exactly feel like going home right now. Last thing I want to do is explain -him-, let alone judge him."  
  
"Oh. Yes I suppose that makes sense. Well, alright if you're sure. We can leave our things here, come back for them afterwards. I'm sure Chestnut will enjoy another day of spoiling in the stables anyhow."_ **He managed a small smile.** _"I'll wait outside the door while you dress."  
  
"No. It's fine. Just turn around?"_ **Once he did so, she slid out of the bed and grabbed her bag. Pulling out a clean set of leggings and her favorite tunic, she dressed and moved to his side. Her fingers ran through her hair several times in an attempt to smooth out the wild strands that stuck up in various directions.  
  
He smiled at her, then offered his hand once she was finished. Together they made their way to the stables, and mounted up on the Commanders horse, Mihaela sitting side-saddle as before. It wasn't a far distance for them to go, but the town was no longer in sight by the time they reached their destination. The sky was slightly darker here, the trees offering a great deal of shade. Her hand in his, he led her to a small peir, overlooking an even smaller lake. **  
  
_"Where are we?"_ **Mihaela asked him, her eyes roaming their surroundings as they moved to the edge of the pier.**  
  
 _"You walk into danger every day. This is what I had intended for you, to take you away from it, if only for a moment."_ **He sighed quietly.** _"I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet, so I made it my escape when my siblings became too rambunctious for me."  
  
"Alone with a mage. That doesn't concern, or bother you?"_ **Her gaze falling to the still waters below them.**  
  
 _"I am no longer bound by the rules of fraternization set upon the Templars."_ **He looked to her, his brow furrowed.**  
  
 _"I know, but that's not what I mean... you've seen the worst mages have to offer, you've seen me at my worst only half a day ago. How can you not see that in me?"_ **She asked, still avoiding his gaze.**  
  
 _"I don't."_ **He moved closer to her, cupping her cheek gently.** _"If I've given you reason to doubt..."_ **He sighed, letting his hand drop.** _"Of course I have."_ **He rubbed the back of his neck, taking another deep breath before turning towards her fully now. His hands sought out hers, turning her towards him, looking into her eyes.** _"Whatever I fear of magic, I see none of that in you."_ **He smiled down at her, releasing one hand to reach into his pocket as he continued.** _"Last time I was here, it was the day I left for my training. Bran gave me this.."_ **He pulled a coin free, holding it in his palm towards her.** _"It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck."_  
  
 **Mihaela smiled softly at the coin. Running the fingers of her free hand over the warm metal.** _"Did he now? I suppose a little luck can't hurt, every now and then hmm?"  
  
"I suppose not. Templars aren't supposed to carry such things, our faith should see us through. I should have died during the blight, or at Kirkwall or Haven. Yet here I stand, beside the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas, who despite all she's been through, still accepts me."_ **He closed his fingers over the coin a moment, then turned hers over with his other hand, opening her palm.** _"Humor me."_ **he said, placing the coin in her hand.** _"We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt."  
  
"Keep it."_ **She shook her head, placing it back in his palm, and folding his fingers over it.** _"I don't want your luck to run out. It's kept you safe for this long, and brought you to me, or rather me to you. "_  
  
 _"Nor do I. Not when I finally have some."_ **He placed the coin back in his pocket.  
  
Cupping her cheeks shortly after doing so, he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her hands slid up his chest and draped themselves around the back of his neck as she leaned in to greet the kiss with her own. Her stomach twisted and turned with delight, warmth spreading through her entire being as he held her so close to him. His hands moved from her cheeks, sliding through her hair which caused her head to tilt back further. A soft moan escaping her, he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently caressing her lips until he was given entry. The intimacy sadly was short lived however, when the moan turned to a soft gasp, and she jolted back in surprise from the sensation that pressed against her.**  
  
 _"I-I'm sorry. It's too soon, too fast. I should have realized.. I am such a fool."_ **He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassment clear on his blushing face.**  
  
 _"Cullen stop, it's alright. I was just startled. No I mean, I didn't expect you to.."_ **She sighed, burying her face in her hands, equally embarrassed.**  
  
 _"Seems we both got a bit ahead of ourselves. hm? Lets head back. We can gather our things, and start the journey home."_ **He offered his hand to her, smiling warmly.** _"And, you needn't worry about any judgements, I have the louse covered. You however do have a promotion to bestow upon a certain Ser Barris."_  
  
 **They both grinned at that, and made their way back to the horse. The previous day still let her feeling uneasy, and she hated how it affected her in that moment shared with the man who had captured her heart. Still, she knew that another day would come, when it would feel right for the both of them, and it would be special, without their past interfering. For now, she would simply enjoy the ride home with the man she loved, and not think of anything beyond that.**


	26. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 26**

  
  
  
**Skyhold came into view, and the pair smiled tiredly at each other as they made their way into the gates. Cullen and Mihaela had quite the trip, and while it affected her more than him, they had grown only closer from it. As they reached the stables, Dennet took the horses from them and waved them off so he could see to their care. Mihaela couldn't help but smile at the mans compassion for the animals, and she respected him greatly for that.  
  
Together she and Cullen made their way for the main hall of the Keep, where Leliana was waiting at the top of the stairs. She smiled down at them, and greeted them once they approached. Cullen turned to Mihaela, his expression becoming more serious, and down to business. **  
  
_"It's been a long journey, why don't you get some rest, and we can discuss our next move tomorrow at the table."_ **He suggested.**  
  
 _"Alright. Thank you, for taking me with you Commander."_ **She smiled to him, making her way to her chamber door, but that smile faded as she overheard the two speaking low.**  
  
 _"Did my package arrive?"_  
  
 _"It, or rather he did. Will she be judging him tomorrow?"_ **She asked.**  
  
 _"Certainly not. I will handle that peice of work myself."_ **He said in a rather taut tone**. _"And I'll be doing it while she's resting."_  
  
 **Mihaela picked up her pace, disappearing behind her door, yet staying within hearing range of the throne. There wasn't much to be heard, aside from the few nobles standing about gossiping, but after what must have been an hour, those voices became more hushed and she could hear Cullens voice. There was a tone of disapproval and anger as he spoke.**  
  
 _"Daemon Wright. You stand here before the Inquisition court to be judged for your crimes."  
  
"I have committed no crimes. I have served loyally as Templar, which is more than I can say for you turncoat."_ **Daemon spat.**  
  
 _"Your crimes are as followed. Assaulting the Herald of Andraste in Haven. Holding a child against their will as a bartering chip against the Inquisitor herself. Kidnapping of the Inquisitor, with an attempt to make her tranquil."_ **Cullen finished.**  
  
 _"Herald of Andraste my ass. She's nothing more than a power driven mage that needed to be put back in her place."_ **Daemon growled.  
**  
 _"Enough!"_ **Cullen snapped.** _"For these crimes, you will be sentended to death."  
  
"I demand trial by combat!"_ **He cried out.**  
  
 _"Denied. You do not deserve such an honorable end."_ **Cullen replied.  
  
Another voice joined the two, she recognized it easily enough, and held her breath as she listened to what he had to say. **  
  
_"Commander Ser. I would like to answer his trial by combat. I would see this rabid dog put down, and make him feel as much pain as possible before he meets his end. I would do this, in honor of Lady Trevelyan and all the wrongs he has done her. He has forgotten his duty as Templar, and that duty is to protect our charges, not molest or harm them."_ **Ser Barris stated.**  
  
 _"You are certain you wish to do this?"_ **Cullen asked.**  
  
 _"I've never been more sure of anything Ser."_ **He answered.  
  
Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, and ordered the guards to lead the prisoner to the fighters circle. Mihaela bolted up her stairs and straight to the balcony, with a worried expression. Barris and Daemon were about the same age, so likely had the same experience, but this was a fight to the death. If Daemon somehow won, then not only would he be free to continue his torment against her, but they would lose a good, honorable man. Mihaela watched from her perch, biting her bottom lip as they prepared the ring. Guards circled it, giving spectators enough space to observe, while making sure the prisoner could not flee.   
  
Closing her eyes for a moment, she reached out for the boy, for the spirit in hopes he would hear her despair and worries, and in this circumstance he did, her eyes fluttering open to see Cole be Ser Barris' side whispering in his ear. The Templar nodded, as if in understanding and drew his sword, stepping into the circle. There were no shields, only blade against blade as the prisoner was armed with his own sword. Daemon took the first swing, aiming high in an attempt to take off the templars head. Mihaela gasped, but sighed with relief as Barris leaned back easily avoiding the blades bite. Barris side stepped and brought an elbow to Daemons jaw, causing a tooth and a spattering of blood to spray across the ring. Daemon spun with a growl, swinging his blade with precision and catching an arm that rose to guard his face. It clanked against metal, but still managed to cut skin where the cloth was exposed. Barris took the open opportunity to swing his blade low, the steel cutting deep into Daemons side which caused him to yowl and stumble back. He clutched his side, glaring at the young templar, grinding his foot into the ground. Mihaela wanted to cry out to Barris, but she knew she couldn't interfere, and within moments her fear came to pass, dirt flying up into the air straight for the templars face. Fortunately, thanks to Cole he had anticipated this kind of underhanded behavior and turned his head just in time. When he re-opened them, Daemon was charging the templar, and Barris side stepped and spun around to his backside plunging the sword into his spine. Daemon howled in pain, dropping to his knees unable to move, Barris moving around to face him. He grabbed Daemon by the hair with his free hand, and growled. "You have hereby been found guilty of your crimes, and are sentenced to death." With a mighty swing, Barris removed the prisoners head and tossed it on the ground beside the body.   
  
Mihaela let out a breath of relief, tears streaming down her cheeks as she retreated back into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Staring at the ceiling, she continued to let the tears flow, yet a smile formed on her lips as all the emotions she had bottled up for so long escaped her. Elation. Joy. Peace. She was free at last, free from the two men who had instilled such a fear in the order she had once admired so much as a youth. Now that fear was gone, and it was thanks to men like her brother, uncle, Cullen and Barris. Sitting up quickly, she bolted to her wash basin and cleaned up her face, brushed her hair back and hurried downstairs. She sent one of the nearby scouts for Cullen, and once he arrived explained she wanted to reward Barris for his service. He smiled at her, and sent for Barris straight away.   
  
Mihaela sat in her throne, shifting a bit at the discomfort it brought her, but became still once Ser Barris and a large handful of Templars arrived. Cullen was the first to speak as he approached and bowed to them. **  
  
_"Knight-Templar Delrin Barris. We have gathered to review your military service to the Inquisition. You showed exceptional valor defending the people of Val Colline from Venatori, broke a siege of demons in Ansburg. You stood against an entire town that wanted to kill a mage for imagined demonic possession. Without raising a sword, and last but not least, you restored faith in Templar Order by your actions this day."_ **Cullen stated proudly.**  
  
 _"In thanks for your service, and your help at Therinfal Redoubt, I endorse your promotion to Knight Commander of the Templar Order."_ **Mihaela added, smiling.**  
  
 _"Your worship. I.. I am not worthy."_ **Barris said, eyes wide with surprise, dropping to one knee before her.**  
  
 _"Your service has restored more faith in the templars than speeches ever could, especially to me."_ **She replied.**  
  
 _"I pray to Andraste to serve many years more."_ **He said, his tone humble.  
**  
 _"Templars! Will you take Ser Barris as your Knight-Commander?"_ **Mihaela looked past him to the others.  
  
Barris rose, turning to look at the others, who all smiled and put their fists to their chest, with a resounding. _"Aye!"_ echoing through the halls. He smiled, bowing to them, and once more to the Commander and Inquisitor before leading his men back out of the keep. Mihaela rose from her seat, a grateful look on her expression as she glanced Cullens way. He smiled back at her, bowing his head in understanding. **  
  
_"Now will you go get some rest?"_ **He pleaded.**  
  
 _"Alright. Since you're so insistent."_ **She grinned, and bid him a good evening, retreating for a well needed sleep.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **Two days had passed, and while some worried, others knew that the Inquisitor needed this rest more than anyone. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as the aroma of fresh bread, eggs and bacon hit her senses. She moaned happily and made her way to the source, sitting down and eating her breakfast like a ravenous mabari. Thankfully no one was there to see her table manners, but then as hungry as she was, she really didn't care how she appeared. Glancing to her side as she ate, she spotted a note that read:**  
  


> **Inquisitor Trevelyan. We have prepared a warm meal for you, and hope you are feeling rejuvinated. We will be waiting for you in the War Room once you have finished. ~Commander Cullen Rutherford**

  
**Mihaela couldn't help but smile, tucking the note into one of her desk drawers. She finished her meal with some haste, looking forward to seeing the Commander, even though she knew the others would be present, it didn't matter to her. She cleaned herself up, put on a new pair of trousers, blouse and her tunic on, then made her way downstairs to the war room. There, her advisors were standing over the map that displayed all of Thedas, and the important points of interest within the lands. Cullen was the first to acknowledge her arrival, and she smiled, dipping her head in greeting.**  
  
 _"It's time to plan our next attack. What's the state of the Inquisition?"_ **She asked.**  
  
 _"We're well loved in Orlais. Say the word, and Empress Celene will send her support."_ **Josephine answered.**  
  
 _"Your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his armoy of pet demons."_ **Cullen added.** _"With Orlais' support, our numbers match his. Corypheus's followers must be panicking."  
  
"My agents agree. Our victories have shaken his disciples."_ **Leliana concurred.**  
  
 _"We can only hope they'll rethink following the darkspawn magister from the dawn of time. Hm?"_ **Mihaela smiled faintly.** _"Where is he now?"  
  
"After you dealt with the duchess, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds. He's moving south to the Arbor Wilds."_ **Cullen answered.** _"His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive."  
  
"They've terrorized Thedas long enough. We end them now."_ **Mihaela said decidedly.** _"If the Arbor Wilds is where he's hiding, that's where we'll go."  
  
"But what is he doing in such a remote area?"_ **Josephine asked.**  
  
 _"His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more."_ **Leliana stated, looking over at the ambassador.** _"What he hopes to find,  however... continues to elude us."  
  
"Which should surprise no one."_ **A voice chimed in. All eyes turning to the door as Morrigan made her way in beside the Inquisitor.** _"Fortunately, I can assist."  
  
"You have my complete attention, Lady Morrigan."_ **Mihaela smiled.**  
  
 _"Thank you. What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."  
  
"Which is?"_ **Mihaela asked**  
  
 _"Tis best if I show you. Excuse us if you would."_ **She said to the others, leading Mihaela out of the room and through the garden into the place Morrigan had moved her things. There a large mirror stood. She extended her palm towards it, explaining.** _"This is an Eluvian. An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the arbor wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks."  
  
"It's beautiful Lady Morrigan, in its way."  
  
"I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his."  
  
"What does it do exactly?" _  
  
**With a wave of her hand, the mirror awakened, opening a gateway.** _"A more appropriate question would be, where does it lead."_ **She offered her hand to Mihaela, and once the Inquisitor took it, lead her through to the other side.  
  
As they stepped through, Mihaela's eyes grew big with wonderment. She felt a sense of peace in this place, all around were other mirrors, some broken but others whole. There were trees that stood tall, rounded at the top like she'd never seen before, and the air was cool, yet calm, a soft mist encompassing them. She drew her attention back to Morrigan as the silence was broken. **  
  
_"If this place had a name, it has long been lost." She stated. "I call it the Crossroads, a place where all Eluvians join.. wherever they might be."  
  
"Is this place dangerous? It feels..."   
  
"Unnatural,  yes. We are, however in no immediate peril."_ **Morrigan reassured her.** " _The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark, broken, corrupt or unuseable. As for the rest... A few can be opened from this side, but only a few."  
  
"This is interesting, but why show it to me?"_ **Mihaela asked**  
  
 _"This... is not the Fade, but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers..."  
  
"And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with the anchor."_ **Mihaela finished, understanding now.**  
  
 _"He learned of the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it."_ **Morrigan stated, guiding the Inquisitor back through their mirror and to the other side.** _"You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon."_  
  
 **Mihaela knew Morrigan was right, but first they needed to see what they were up against. She wouldn't just charge in there blindly, putting more lives in danger. She made her way back to the war room where the others were waiting for her return. For the rest of the day, they stood over the table, discussing plans, and sending scouts out to assess the situation they'd be facing. Mihaela sent another messenger to the cook, to bring plenty of food and drinks, she knew this was going to be a long night.**


	27. Trials of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, Sexual Content Included

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 27**

  
  
  
**Mihaela was happy to be home again after their trip to the northwest. They had acquired information that would help them in the arbor wilds against Corypheus' vessel, which took them one more step ahead of the monstrosity. Still, she knew in a few days she would have to set out for those forests herself, and she had no idea what to expect within them after the stories Morrigan had told her. The elves there are territorial, and they are relentless in their attacks towards those unwelcome. Mihaela knew there would be casualties, but she didn't want that, not those fighting with her, or the elves.  
  
She brushed down Chestnut as she always did after returning from a mission, humming a soft tune. Her spirits have been higher of late,  more carefree and she had Cullen and Ser Barris to thank for that. While she still bore a heavy burden on her shoulders, leading the people of Thedas as Inquisitor, she no longer felt the fear and dread she carried with her when she left the circle. Giving a soft kiss on Chestnuts muzzle, she turned on her heel making her way towards Cassandra's usual spots to see how she was faring. She wasn't outside, so the only other place she could think of was inside the armory. Several people were inside organizing the weaponry and armor, one woman pointing upstairs when she asked for the Seeker. Mihaela slowly made her way up and smiled upon seeing her friend sitting there at the table writing. She couldn't help herself, walking up and inquiring with a hinted tease in her tone.  
**  
 _"Let me guess, you're composing a love poem?"_ **Mihaela grinned as Cassandra smiled a little, shaking her head.  
**  
 _"Writing does not come naturally to me as I am certain you can imagine. I couldn't write a love poem, even if my life depended on it."  
  
"It's not that hard Cassie."  
  
"Yes, it is. Poetry takes finesse, it takes.. grace."   
  
"You think you don't have those things?"_ **Mihaela asked.  
  
Cassandra shook her head again, though a with a more serious expression this time.** _"Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress, In the fade, Therinfal Redoubt and Halamshiral. I was there. I saw everything with my own eyes. It must be recorded."  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, just be careful."   
  
"Do not be concerned."_ **Cassandra reassured.** _"I am a poor writer, but not unaware of the weight my words might carry."_ **She closed the book, rising up and making her way for the stairs, Mihaela close behind her.** _"I still don't know what to say about the spirit of the divine. It's been several weeks and I am still trying to process what I saw. I saw her there, heard her voice, yet I cannot claim with certainty it was really her. The Chantry teaches us that the souls of the dead pass through the fade, so it could have been her. Yet even so..."_  
  
 _"I believe it was the Divine. She helped us one last time Cassie, we have to have faith in that."_ **Mihaela said gently, the two of them making their way outside into the crisp mountain air.**  
  
 _"I hope that's true. I want to believe it. When I realized we were physically in the fade, I was terrified almost beyond reason. The last time such a thing happened, we created darkspawn, we created Corypheus. The world needs to know the truth this time. No more legends lost to the ages."_  
  
 **Mihaela smiled in agreement, supporting her decision as they returned to Cassandras usual training spot by the combat dummies. Their attention shifted as Varric approached them, a grin on his face that indicated he was up to some mischief, and it was Cassandra who questioned him on it.  
**  
 _"What have you done now?"_ **Her tone guarded.**  
  
 _"I get it seeker, you're still sore after our spat."_ **Varric answered her nonchalantly.**  
  
 _"I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I am without reason, besides that was over a month ago."_ **Cassandra huffed.**  
  
 _"A peace offering, the next chapter of Swords and Shields."_ **He holds the book out towards her.** _"I hear you're a fan."_  
  
 **Cassandra looked at the book, then to Varric and finally to Mihaela as she crossed her arms.** _"This is your doing, isn't it?"  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I was hoping you'd be happy about it. I wanted to do something nice for you."_ **Mihaela replied, uncertain now if her ideal gift was a good idea after all.**  
  
 _"Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing anyhow."_ **Varric chimed in.**  
  
 _"Wait!"_ **Cassandra exclaimed.  
  
Varric turned, grinning.** _"You're probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter."  
  
"Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!"_ **Cassandra stated with a bit more exuberance in her voice than she intended.  
**  
 _"Well, it turns out the guardsman-"  
  
"Don't tell me!"_ **She snatched the book, clutching it to her chest.  
**  
 _"This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peeks after all."_ **Varric chuckled.**  
  
 _"I... thank you."_ C **assandra said, looking to the book then to Mihaela with a sheepish smile.**  
  
 _"I couldn't have made this gift happen without Varric, he deserves most of the credit. I only had the idea, he did all the writing. Truth is, I've never had friends, and you two are the closest and best I could ever ask for next to Dorian, so if I can bring a little joy to your lives during these strenuous times, I will try my hardest."_ **She said softly.**  
  
 _"Ahh, I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers."_ **He bowed dramatically.**  
  
 _"I wonder if I have time to read the first part."_ **Cassandra murmured softly, looking at the book once more.**  
  
 _"Don't forget to tell your friends Seeker."_ **Varric called to her as he turned to leave.  
  
Mihaela couldn't help but smile as she heard Varric sigh, and mutter something about being completely worth it. She turned her gaze to Cassandra, who was now sitting on her stool by the combat dummies, her eyes set upon the first page already. Relief washed over her as everything turned out as she had hoped, and without a word, she left her friends side and made her way for her own chambers in need of a bath and warm meal. **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **Mihaela had enjoyed her meal of pheasant and potatoes, as well as her bath, although she had fallen asleep in it, and the entire day had passed her by. It was only when the water had grown too cold that she awoke to find her chambers dimmed by the lack of sunlight. Stretching as she rose from the water, she toweled herself down and stepped out reaching for her clothes. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, wanting to visit Cullen after her bath, but it seemed her body decided otherwise. Reaching for a button up tunic, she pulled it on and then her leggings, deciding to forgo the corset this evening.  
  
Most of Skyhold was already settling in for the night, so it was quiet. The halls empty of the nobles who she'd grown accustomed to whispering every time she passed by them. She considered passing through Solas room, but did not want to disturb him at such a late hour, so decidedly took the long way. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the cold night air hit her still damp hair, and that in itself caused her to quicken her pace towards the ramparts and up the stairs. The lights were still lit in Cullens office, and she could hear him as she reached the doors giving orders to his men. He was still working? At this hour?  
  
She quietly slipped inside, leaning against the wall, watching him wordlessly as he continued working. A soft smile on her lips as his expression held such determination and devotion. She crossed her arms, resting her head back and just admiring the man who had made his way into her heart. She still to this day couldn't understand what she had done to deserve his protection, let alone the deep affections he had shown her. She thanked the maker every night for him, and even did so now as she waited patiently for him to finish.**  
  
 _"Rylen's men will monitor the situation."_ **Cullen stated firmly.**  
  
 _"Yes, ser."_ **One of the women replied.** _"We'll begin preparations at once."  
  
"In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to..."_ **He paused, catching sight of Mihaela in the back before continuing**. _"assist with the relief effort. That will be all."_ **He dismissed them, and rounded his desk to see them out. As they all exited his office, he closed the door and leaned against it sighing heavily. Mihaela could not help herself, brushing a thumb over his cheek in a comforting gesture.** _"There's always something more, isn't there?"  
  
"Looks like you've had a long day. You shouldn't overwork yourself."_ **She replied, concern in her voice.**  
  
 _"I shouldn't complain. This war won't last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival, but things are different now."_ **He said as he straightened up, walking back towards his desk, then turned to face her as she approached him.  
**  
 _"What do you mean different?"  
  
"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on.... not from you."_ **His tone was soft, sincere and then it all shifted, there was doubt, worry as he turned from her, sighing.** _"I.. I don't know what you.. that is if you..ah."_  
  
 **Mihaela was surprised by his words, but not in a bad way. Never had she been more touched by what he had said to her than now, but it pained her to see the doubt he was now feeling. She sighed softly, shaking her head.** _"Cullen, why do you do that. You say the most wonderful things, but then shy away. Do you fear I might not feel the same?"_ **She moved in front of him, gently tilting his chin with her fingertips so he'd meet her gaze.** _"Do you truly need to ask that question? Do you not know how I feel for you?"  
  
"I suppose.. you're right."_ He smiled softly, closing any distance that was between them.  
  
 **Mihaela leaned against his desk, stabilizing herself with her hands as he leaned in closely. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but then it was replaced with the crashing of glass as she had bumped a bottle that was resting near the edge. She gasped softly, looking at the destruction she had caused, embarrassed. She turned her amber eyes back to Cullen, an apologetic expression on her face, but Cullen thought nothing of it as he cleared the rest of his desk with a single swipe of his arm. In an instant, his lips were on hers, pressed firmly in a heated kiss. Any thought of the shattered glass had long since left her thoughts as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands gently cupped his cheeks as he leaned her back across the desk, a soft whimper escaping her as the weight of his armor pressed against her chest. It was not a whimper of pain, or fear but of frustration that it was between the two of them, that it denied her the feel of his own heartbeat against her skin. However Cullen did not know this, he pulled away, breaking the kiss with concern on his face.**  
  
 _"No. Not like this. You deserve so much more."_ **He said softly, offering his hand to her.  
  
She was confused, but she took his hand as it was offered to her. After he helped her off the desk, he led her to the ladder which led to his bedroom. In this moment, she was nervous. She had been anticipating this moment since their first kiss, but was always so afraid she'd shut down with the one man she wanted to share intimacy with, and now, that fear was bubbling up again as they climbed. Upon reaching the top, she turned to see him removing everything except his leggings and boots. She stared in awe at the man before her, and swallowed nervously as he stepped up to her, brushing a thumb over her cheek.**  
  
 _"I stand before you now, vulnerable and at your whim."_ **He smiled down at her.  
  
She reached up, gently caressing his face with her fingertips before sliding them down over his shoulders and along his muscled chest. He was a vision, and despite the cold air creeping in from the rooftop, his skin was so warm against her touch. She could feel his eyes on her, and yet she could not take her own from the masterpiece that stood before her. Even the scars both old and new added to the canvas that she deemed perfection. She smiled softly as he shivered beneath her touch, and her heart skipped a beat as she noticed him growing within the tight confines of his leggings. Any fear that bubbled up, had faded to nothingness now as she withdrew her touch.  
  
She looked up at him lovingly, her fingers slowly working the buttons of her tunic until it was finally on the floor. She wore no breast band, as she had no intent on traveling again. She shivered slightly as the cold air hit her skin, and yet despite the chill, she never felt warmer. Absently, she bit her bottom lip as Cullen's hands gently cupped her breasts, her chest rising and falling as he ignited a heat deep within her core she had never felt before. As her hands had explored him, now his explored her, memorizing every curve, every muscle that tensed under his gentle touch. She joined in on the exploration, once more letting her fingers dance and roam over his skin until they reached the ties to his breeches. She paused, searching his expression for a brief moment, and upon seeing no resistance or disapproval, slowly untied them, freeing him from the tight confines of the cloth.   
  
She slid her fingers into the waistband of his breeches and small clothes, slowly and gently gliding them down past his hips. Her breathing quickened as her gaze explored every inch of him, and she felt as if she would burst into flames just being this close to him. Her gaze shifted back up to his as he returned the gesture, removing her own leggings, though his hands had no desire to explore further as one cupped her buttocks firmly, and the other moved to her hair, gently snaking through the soft locks until it was holding her head supportively. He leaned in, kissing her tenderly as their bodies pressed closely together, and she melted against him. Nothing else existed now but him, and her desire for him, she loved this man, she knew this beyond any doubt and wanted to be his until her last breath, and even beyond that.   
  
Gently he guided her to his bed, slowly easing her down on the soft mattress, his body covering hers as a comforter would. She felt warm, safe and secure beneath him, a soft moan escaping her as she felt the warmth of his growing desire pressing against her. Locked in a passionate and all-encompassing embrace, she deepened the kiss, parting her legs slowly for him. Her eyes closed, her senses were erratic with the scents and tastes of him. He tasted of the wine he had been drinking earlier, sweet, yet earthy and she wanted to drown in the flavor of him. The scent of the mountain air, mixed with the musky scent of the man kissing and caressing her was driving her mad with want, but all she could do was whimper her need for him, their lips locked in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.   
  
Sensing her need, he broke the kiss slowly, letting his lips trail softly along her jawline in tender nips and kisses until he reached her earlobe. Cupping her cheek with one hand, she could feel his breath dancing across her skin, which sent her mind reeling. She felt him press gently against her opening, and as he slowly entered her he whispered tenderly in her ear.** _"I love you Mihaela Trevelyan."_ **Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks which he was quick to kiss away before once more pressing his lips to hers. Her back arched as he filled her, and that with the deep, salted kiss was nearly her undoing. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms locked around his neck, the two moved in unison as if they were one.  
  
They started slow, a gentle rhythmic sway to their bodies, the kiss only broken when they needed to come up for air. His hand slid down along a leg that was locked around his waist, stopping as it reached it's destination. He gripped her hip tenderly, thrusting slow yet deep, his gaze ever watchful of her expression. There was no fear on the soft contours of her face, her eyes glazed over with desire for him and him alone. Her lips were red, and swollen from their passionate kisses, and it only made him hunger for them more, and yet he could not bring himself to devour the lips that beckoned him. He continued his slow, tender thrusts, trailing his lips along her neck until they rested right at the curve where the neck and shoulder met. He pressed a deep kiss there, before burying his face into the soft locks of her hair, breathing her in, taking in her scent of wildflowers mixed with aroma of their sweat and the mountain air. It was driving him over the edge, and he was losing focus as her moans only heightened that need for her. He could hardly contain himself, hungry for more, but it was the soft murmurings in his ear that went from pleading to demanding that pushed them both past the slow rhythm they had started with. He drew her tightly against him, pressing his lips to hers once more, devouring the lips he had hungered for only moments ago and plunged deeply into her, striking at her very core. The air was thick now, their breathing heavy as the pinnacle of their pleasure began to build into something much more primal. He felt her moving frantically against him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she started to tighten around him. Unable to hold back any longer, every fiber of his being exploded as they shared that final moment of release. Collapsing beside her, for fear of crushing her beneath his weight, he pulled her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arm around her in a loving embrace, the two laid there wordlessly with only the soft winds of the mountains and their heavy breathing to break the silence.   
  
Mihaela pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder as she laid her head against it. She could feel the cold air settling in over them, and she welcomed it in that moment as their bodies still radiated the heat their intimacy had built between one another. It took some time for their breathing to take a steady pace again, and yet despite the calm rise and fall of their chests, her heart still pounded excitedly. Tears built up in her eyes again, but she managed to blink them back, unaware that she could feel this way, and yet she did and the whispered words of the man that held her only heightened the joy she felt. Together, they let the euphoria of their bond engulf them, and as Cullen pulled the comforter over them for warmth, they both drifted off in each others arms, staying that way until the break of dawn.   
  
It was the sound of a lark that woke the Inquisitor, perched above them on a rafter near the gaping hole in his roof. She sighed softly, not wanting to move, let alone get up, but it was when she felt Cullen jerk beside her, that she sat upright. She brushed her fingers through his hair gently, content that it calmed him before sliding out of bed to gather her clothes. Quietly she started to dress, when he drew her attention and worry once more. His head was rocking side to side, he was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, but the tone itself was distressful. Mihaela was at his side once more, gently caressing his cheek, murmuring soft reassurances to him in an attempt to draw him away from his nightmares. He started awake, sitting up and cupping her face, panic etched across his face. He kissed her deeply, then wrapped his arms around her almost possessively which took her by surprise. **  
  
_"Shh, it's alright. I'm alright. We're safe my heart."_ **She leaned back enough to look him in the eyes, her tone soft and reassuring as fingers brushed over his cheek once more.** _"It must have been quite a dream. That bad?"  
  
"They always are. Without the lyrium, they're worse. I'm sorry, I had hoped to overcome this by now."_ **He released her, propping himself up on his elbow to look up at her.** _"I didn't mean to worry you."_  
  
 **She leaned in, smiling warmly as she cupped his cheek and rested her forehead against his.** _"You are always worrying for me, you can let me worry about you a little at least."  
  
"Alright, since you are insisting. I'd dare not argue."_ **He chuckled softly, returning the gesture of cupping her cheek with his free hand.** _"You are.. I've not felt anything like this in a very long time."  
  
"Cullen.. I love you, you know that, right? There are so many days I've wanted to say just how much, but then last night, I was so overwhelmed, and hearing you say those very words, I could barely even formulate words, let alone think straight, but I do. I love you more than anything."   
  
"I love you too my sweet songbird."_ **He smiled, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers in a tender, loving kiss.  
  
The kiss lingered for what seemed like forever before it was reluctantly broken. Mihaela smiled softly as he collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy exhale. **_"I'll go get us some breakfast while you get dressed. We've got a long way to travel, and time is not on our side."_ **Kissing his brow, she rose from the bed and made her way to the ladder, smiling at the dreamy expression on his face. It didn't matter if he heard her or not, because that look alone reassured her that everything would be alright, that it would all work out for the better. She made her way down the ladder and set out for a meal, a smile on her lips, and a dreamy look on her face as she thought back to the night they shared.**


	28. Trials of Faith

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 28**

  
  
  
  
**The deliberation on what steps to take took longer than Mihaela had hoped for. Corypheus was already on the move, and her advisors couldn't see eye to eye which was troubling. It wasn't until she devised her own plan after careful consideration that they all agreed and set to work. Leliana would set her agents to the task of stalling while the Orlais army and Cullens men made their way to the forests. That just left her to gather her friends and set out herself, and the choice of who to bring was not an easy one but she made it with the consideration of what they would face. Elves. She hated to leave Dorian behind, but she knew Solas would be of better assistance in dealing with his kin. Cassandra, because she trusted the seeker to keep them safe, and Cole for his insight into the minds of those they might face.  
  
They set out with a great deal of haste, arriving not long after the soldiers of Orlais and the Inquisition did. Already the fighting had begun, and they had no time to lose with Corypheus already ahead. After receiving a report from one of the scouts, Morrigan stepped up beside her, a bemused smile on her face.**  
  
 _"I wonder, is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?"_ **She inquired.**  
  
 _"They show me respect, Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the maker, and for that I am grateful."  
  
"True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable...but I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the Eluvian he covets lies within. Let us hope we reach this temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash."_ **She replied as several explosions sounded off in the distance.  
  
The journey through the forests were arduous, from the incline and decline of pathways, to the fighting with the red templars that stood in their way. The soldiers stood their ground firmly, but despite the lack of time she could not help but linger to help ensure there were fewer casualties. They travelled deeper into the forests, dispatching red templars at every checkpoint, making it easier for Leliana's agents to hold their ground, and the Orlais soldiers to catch their breath, but it was when they reached an encampment that the fight became more severe. While they fought against the Red Templars, both archers and abominations alike, Mihaela felt a searing pain in her side from out of nowhere. She spun with her staff, the blade catching flesh but what she saw laying at her feet shocked her. It was one of the elven people that struck her, despite how hard she was trying to avoid any bloodshed against them. Now, there was no chance that they could avoid it further. This was a fight for survival to reach the Eluvian before Corypheus did and this caused an ache in Mihaela's chest. She had no ill will towards the elven people, yet here they were forcing her hand.   
  
They made their way to the final checkpoint, there she saw Cullen fighting alongside his men. She heard him usher her onwards, that they had this but something in her gut told her to stay and fight. That is exactly what she did, using all her focus to strike down the red templars that would see her people dead. It didn't take long before they made short work of the group, and that sinking feeling in her gut faded once she saw Cullen and his men safe. He dipped his head to her, a hidden smile saved just for her before he once more pressed for her to keep going. She nodded in return and broke into a run with the others towards the corridor leading into the temple of Mythal. Their pace was lessened however when they heard fighting ahead of them. Slinking down, they moved to the railing of the steps that led down to a bridge, there she saw a large mass of elves holding it, and Corypheus making his way towards them. **  
  
_"Na Melana Sur, Banallen!"_ **The lead sentinal shouted out at Corypheus**  
  
 _"The wretch mocks you master._ " **Calpernia said with a smug grin on her lips.  
**  
 _"These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the well of sorrows."_ **Corypheus said with confidence as she strode towards the guardians of the bridge.**   
  
" _Well of Sorrows?"_ **Mihaela whispered, looking towards Morrigan who could only shrug in uncertainty.  
**  
 _"Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!"_ **Corypheus proclaimed. The statues on each side of the bridge started to glow a bright blue the closer he approached to them.  
  
Corypheus reached out for the closest sentinal, lifting him up with one hand by the face. The statues came to life with electrical charges, connecting to Corypheus and slowly burning him away to ash until there was a large explosion of energy. Bodies littered the area, while Calpernia had taken the opportunity to race across the bridge with her entourage of venatori soldiers. All was quiet, and so Mihaela and the others descended the staircase, stepping over charred bodies and looking for any survivors among the elves. They heard a faint gurgling, which then turned into a gruesome sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh, black ichor pouring from the mouth and ears of a dead Warden. All Mihaela could do was order those with her to run as Corypheus started to reform from this wardens body. They barely reached the temple doors, let alone closed them before his dragon spewed it's venom down at them.   
  
It took some time before the group of them could catch their breath. Slowly they regained their composure, looking around in awe at their surroundings. Lush vines with vibrant flowers grew along the walls of the ruins. The sunlight shining in soft rays upon the stone floor and pillars etched with elven writing. It was Morrigan that shook them from their wonderment, and back to the task at hand. **  
  
_"At last, Mythals sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes."_ **She said somberly.**  
  
 _"You said Coryphus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a Well of Sorrows. Which is right?"_ **Cassandra asked.**   
  
_"I.. am uncertain of what he referred to."  
  
"Could they be the same? Could Eluvian translate into Well of Sorrows?"_ **Mihaela asked Morrigan.**  
  
 _"No. It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks."_ **Morrigan replied, looking at them all before throwing her hands up in frustration.** _"Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, thus you must keep it from his grasp."  
  
"I'm not pleased that you were wrong Morrigan. Nor am I cross with you. It was an error in one theory. You could have been just as much right as you were wrong. Let's find this well before his people do." _  
  
**The group pressed forward through the forested ruins, watchful of their surroundings for any chance of an ambush. A door lay between them and Corypheus, but that did not mean they were safe from the keepers of this temple.**  
  
 _"I want to know how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him die."_ **Cassandra muttered.**  
  
 _"And his life force passed on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or warden."_ **Morrigan informed them.**  
  
 _"Then.. Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body, and he will assume another._ " **Solas added, frowning.**  
  
 _"We'll find a way to stop him once we're done here."_ **Mihaela tried to reassure them, though she herself was not so certain.** _"What's this?"_ **She led the others to a statue with pillars around it. Through moss and vines there was writing in the elvhen dialect.**  
  
 _"It appears the temples magicks are still strong."_ **Morrigan stated as she stepped up beside the Inquisitor.  
**  
 _"Is this elven? Does it say anything about this Well of Sorrows?"_ **Mihaela asked her.**  
  
 _"Atish'all Vir Abelasan. It means Enter the path of the Well of Sorrows."_ **Solas translated.**  
  
 _"There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure. Shiven, Shivennen....Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen."_ **Morrigan added.  
**  
 _"We're out of luck unless one of those temple elves drops us a lexicon."_ **Mihaela grinned slightly.**  
  
 _"Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry."_ **Morrigan chided her.  
  
Mihaela examined the stepping stones that encompassed the centerpiece. She remained silent, motionless as her mind set to work. The others waited patiently, still watchful of their surroundings and finally the inquisitor stepped on the first stone. It glowed softly, and resonated a low hum. Mihaela could not help but smile at the beauty of it, and using her mind as well as her skill in music, stepped on each stone in a specific order, always making sure she never stepped on the same one twice until she made a full circle, all the stones illuminated. On completion, they all gave off an even brighter glow and a different octave of a hum. **  
  
_"Well done Inquisitor."_ **Morrigan praised her.** _"Let us see what awaits."_  
  
 **Together they made their way further into the courtyard to a set of stairs. A body lay at the center, and was donning the Venatori attire. Gathering whatever supplies were on him, they took the left stairwell up. They passed first through an archway, to ensure there were no doors they might miss otherwise, but instead found themselves upon a large stone statue of a wolf. Mihaela moved some vines that wrapped around it and a placard to read the writings. She did not know the meaning of Fen'Harel, but it seems Morrigan had her own theories as she voiced her surprise for everyone to hear.  
**  
 _"Why would this be here?"_ **She asked.**  
  
 _"Something wrong?"_ **Mihaela inquired**  
  
 _"It depicts the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel. In elven tales, he tricks their gods into sealing themselves away in the beyond for all time. Setting Fen'Harel in Mythal's greatest sanctum is as blasphemous as painting Andraste naked in the chantry."  
  
"I'm afraid ancient elven heresy isn't exactly my specialty. I studied healing at the circle, not history."_ **Mihaela confessed.**  
  
 _"Nor mine. Tis baffling."_ **Morrigan agreed.**  
  
 _"For all your knowledge Lady Morrigan, you cannot resist giving legend the weight of history."_ **Solas stated in a rather cold tone.** _"The wise do not mistake one for the other."  
  
"Pray tell, what meaning does our elven expert sense lurking behind this?"_ **She glared at the elf.**  
  
 _"None we can discern by staring at it."_ **He replied.**  
  
 _"Please you two, there is no need for hostilities. If we are able to, we can send for historians once peace is brought to the forest. For now, lets find the door those stepping stones unlocked."_ **Mihaela pleaded, leading the others back the way they came.  
  
Finally they reached the doors that opened with a gentle push. They proceeded forward through a hall, and to a second set of doors which led into the next chamber. There, ahead of them Calpernia stood with several of her men. Within moments, they were surrounded by Venatori, the order given to stop them before she leapt into the hole they created in the flooring. The fight did not last long, despite being out numbered, they had worked well to dispatch the threat before them. The four of them broke into a run to catch up with Calpernia before Morrigan cut them off. She asked them to wait, and explained that while it would be easier to take the same route, it would be wiser to continue following the respectful rites the stepping stones presented. Mihaela considered her suggestion, and agreed when Solas sided with Morrigan. If they were going to procure any means of peace with the inhabitants, forced entry was not the way. There were three puzzled that Mihaela had to solve, and it was her love for music and puzzled that aided her in completeing them with haste. After the final puzzle had been complete, the doors that lead into the main temple opened and they slowly made their way inside. It was empty, or so they thought as the large doors suddenly closed behind them. **  
  
_"Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for.."_ **Morrigan wondered aloud.**  
  
 _"Careful, we're being watched."_ **Mihaela warned them.  
  
A figure appeared above them. The elven man was dressed in the finest gold and steel, a hood hiding most of his features, though his eyes and vallaslin were vibrant in color.** _"Venavis."_ **He stated.** _"You.. are unlike the other invaders. You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own. You bear the mark of magic which is.. familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"  
  
"They are my enemies as well as yours."_ **Mihaela answered him.**  
  
 _"I am called Abelas. We are sentinels tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the Vir'abelasan."  
  
"The place of the way of Sorrows. He speaks of the well." _**Morrigan whispered.**  
  
 _"It is not for you. It is not for any of you."_ **He exclaimed.**  
  
 _"So.. you're elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?"_ **Mihaela asked curiously.**  
  
 _"The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan."_ **He corrected her.** _"We Elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The Vir'abelasan must be preserved."_  
  
 **Mihaela nodded in understanding, turning her gaze to Solas.** _"Perhaps he'll listen to you?"  
  
"What shall I say Inquisitor?"_ **He asked her, surprised by her request.** _"Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it."_  
  
 **Mihaela sighed, then nodded once more. Turning her attention back onto Abelas, she took a step forward, and spoke to him with a gentle tone.** _"We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your people. I swear to you, even in the forests, I tried to prevent casualties to your people, but they did not know we fought on the same side at the time. For that, you have my most sincere apologies, and deepest regret."  
  
"I believe you."_ **Abelas stated after a long moment of thought.** _"Trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done. You shall be permitted to depart.. and never return."  
  
"This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinals."_ **Solas pleaded.**  
  
 _"Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the well for your own."_ **Morrigan added.  
  
Mihaela considered their words. She swore they were not there to steal from them, and she was no liar. She did not desire power, only to stop one who did. She trusted Solas, but barely knew Morrigan, who seemed intent on obtaining the power of the well, this did not settle well with the Inquisitor. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up to Abelas.** _"I accept your offer."  
  
"Good. You will be guided to those you seek."_ **He gestured to the guide near the far side of the room.** _"As for the Vir'abelasan... it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself."_ **He turned to leave through the doors in which he entered. Morrigan cried out in protest, leaping forward and changing into a raven to catch him.**  
  
 _"Morrigan!"_ **Mihaela called out, sighing as they both disappeared behind large doors.  
  
Those who remained, they turned and approached their guide. With a gesture and a word, a hidden door opened in the wall allowing them entry. They followed closely, though with each chamber they entered, Mihaela became more and more enraptured by the mosiac walls that surrounded them. As their pace was slow, she would wander, looking over the images that were made from the mosiac stonework of their elvhen gods. She was enamored by them, despite not knowing the words written beneath. **  
  
_"Penshra! Ghilas Vellathan!_ " **The guide called out.  
**  
 _"I believe she would prefer that we remain close."_ **Solas translated.  
**  
 _"Oh. I..I'm sorry, I was just admiring your walls. I won't wander again."_ **Mihaela stated, catching up to the rest of them.  
  
They continued through the hidden passageways, passing the obstacles of Venatori that lay on the other side of the wall. They could hear the fighting, and it both pained and relieved Mihaela that the sentinals were helping them. They finally reached their destination, a set of doors before them. Mihaela thanked the guide, and the group proceed through them, aiding the remaining sentinals against the last batch of Venatori. As they made their way outside once more, they could see the Well of Sorrows in the distance, as well as Calpernia and her men at the base of it. The four hurried down the steps, but by the time they reached the others, the elves fighting her were slain. **  
  
_"So close. The well knows its vessel."_ **Calpernia murmured, reaching upwards towards the well.** _"... and those who would despoil it." She sighed, turning towards Mihaela. "Stand aside, Inquisitor. The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy.. leave now, or not at all."  
  
"No Calpernia. We have things to discuss."_ **Mihaela stepped forward warily.**  
  
 _"True. I did not think you so civilized. You serve your people, you have one last chance to save them. The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worhsipped as gods. To walk the fade without the anchor.. that is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus."  
  
"If that's the case, why isn't Corypheus clawing at the well?"   
  
"I will carry it, like a jug brimming, for his use. Can you not see? I knew you would take the well for yourself, to ransack its wisdom to try and defeat Corypheus, but you'd still be just a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus will wield it as a master."  
  
"Once you've drunk from the well, Corypheus will use a ritual on you. You'll be a mindless tool, enslaved to his will."   
  
"That.. where I come from, idle tales must be proven."_ **Calpernia stated, there was an uncertainty now in her voice and posture**.  
  
 _"Here then."_ **Mihaela tossed her a set of scrolls.** _"The page with his binding ritual. He tried it on your master, Erathenes."  
  
"How could you know..? And these runes, no one has written in these since.."_ **Calpernia growled and started to pace back and forth.** _"He made so many promises, and every one, a lie! Venhedis Kaffan Vas! He was to give Tevinter a true leader! If Corypheus would misuse me, he'd misuse them too, I was blind! I was to see Tevinter reborn. Slaves allowed their true potential. Corruption excised. Tevinter was the cradle of civilization. Imagine what her future could be. A crafter of wonders, standing against the savage Qunari, a beacon for all."  
  
"Perhaps Tevinter does need a strong leader. Be that woman, while you still can."_ **Mihaela pleaded.**  
  
 _"You mock me Inquisitor. As if you'd let me walk away."  
  
"The inquisitor is showing you great mercy, Mage. Do not waste it."_ **Cassandra interjected.  
  
Calpernia turned, looking towards the well. **_"If Corypheus triumphs...listen. If any power can challenge him, it lies in the well. Perhaps its price is too high, but if you can take it.. humble him. Vitae Benefaria, Inquisitor. Do not follow us. I will give you some time. I go to confront my master. Then I will return to Tevinter... if there is anything left of me."_  
  
 **Calpernia took her leave with her remaining Venatori. As the four turned towards the well, they saw Abelas making his way up towards it himself, Morrigan close behind. They raced to catch up to the pair, climbing the stairwell as fast as their feet could carry them. Morrigan flew ahead of him, cutting him off and reforming as herself before the Sentinal. The others caught up, breathing heavily from the climb.**  
  
 _"You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows."_ **Morrigan stated, looking past Abelas.**  
  
 _"So the sanctum is despoiled at last."_ **He stated bitterly.**  
  
 _"You would have destroyed the well yourself, given the chance."_ **Morrigan sneered.**  
  
 _"To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!"  
  
"Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!"   
  
"Morrigan stop. Please. Corypheus needed Calpernia to use the well, without her, there's no Vessel to claim it. We've accomplished what we came here to do."_ **Mihaela pleaded to the woman beside her.**  
  
 _"The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place."_ **Morrigan informed her.** _"The well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"  
  
"Do you even know what you ask?"_ **Abelas interjected.** " _As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on... through this well. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."  
  
"I'm sorry Abelas. This can't be easy, holding on to what's left."_ **Mihaela replied sympathetically.**  
  
 _"You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken, it slips further from our grasp."  
  
"There are other places, friend. Other duties. Your people yet linger."_ **Solas replied.**  
  
 _"Elvhen such as you?"  
  
"Yes, such as I."   
  
"You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny Inquisitor. Is that your desire? To partake of the Vir'abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?"   
  
"Not without your permission Abelas."_ **Mihaela stated.**  
  
 _"One does not obtain permission. One obtains the right."_ **He corrected her.** _"The Vir'abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend. Brave it if you must, but know you this, you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal."  
  
"Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?"_ **Morrigan exclaimed.**  
  
 _"Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours."  
  
"Thank you for this gift Abelas."_ **Mihaela interjected.**  
  
 _"Do not thank me yet Shemlen."_ **He stated, then turned to leave only to pause as Solas addressed him.**  
  
 _"Malas Amelin Ne Halam, Abelas."_ **Solas spoke kindly to him.  
  
Abelas dipped his head in respect and left them to their task. Morrigan and Mihaela turned towards the well, and that uncertainty once again filled the Inquisitor as Morrigan seemed to covet the power and knowledge it held. Morrigan was right, that there was an Eluvian, but it was the well that was the key to awakening it. Solas accused her of having a different agenda than she claimed in her use for the well, but she swore her intent was to use it's power to stop Corypheus. They didn't have much time, they had to decide who would claim the power of the well, and Solas did not want it. Mihaela looked to Cassandra and Cole for guidance, Cassandra worried for Mihaela, advised her to let the Morrigan have it. Cole looked to the well, then to Mihaela with a distressed expression. **  
  
_"So many voices. They would be in your head, talking over you. You don't want them."_ **He warned her.  
  
Mihaela trusted her friends, more than she did Morrigan, and knowing how hard if must be for Cole to hear all the voices of those around him, she allowed Morrigan to take the wells power. Morrigan stepped in, sinking into the depths. The others watched, wary of what might happen as the waters began to glow. After a long moment she surfaced once more, only to hear an outcry of rage from behind them. Corypheus had arrived, and he was furious that they had taken the well. Morrigan ushered them towards the Eluvian, and they used it to retreat, Morrigan the last to flee, taking what remained of the waters into her. The mirror shattered just as Corypheus reached them, leaving him behind while they barely escaped. **  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
 **One by one they stumbled out of the mirror and back into Skyhold. Mihaela was the last, and once she was through Morrigan closed the Eluvian with a wave of her arms. They all sighed in relief before leaving Morrigans room. Solas and Cassandra made their way to the Tavern, in dire need of some rest and refreshment, but Mihaela and Morrigan knew they needed to report in. They weren't certain how much time had passed, but it was enough to allow her advisors to return from the forests. Leliana and Josephine stood in the war room, looking over the map, only to lift their gaze as the two women entered.  
  
Mihaela searched the room, Cullen was not among them and this concerned her greatly, but before she could voice that concern, Leliana spoke up.** _"I'm pleased to report we won the battle Inquisitor. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why."  
  
"What he wanted was no longer within the temple."_ **Morrigan informed them.**  
  
 _"Perhaps. He spent so long trying to get into the temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forced by that point."  
  
"Then Corypheus is finished."_ **Josephine added.**  
  
 _"If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again."_ **Leliana continued.**  
  
 _"He will not hide."_ **Morrigan stated matter of factly.  
**  
 _"Meaning he will attack us directly, at Skyhold?"_ **Mihaela looked to Morrigan now.**  
  
 _"Not necessarily, but neither will he remain idle."  
  
"And how could you have such insight into his plans."_ **Leliana asked her with a distrust in her tone. It was clear these two had history, but neither would voice just how far it went.**  
  
 _"The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages. They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible, but even they fear what Corypheus has become."  
  
"Should we fear him more than his army?"_ **Mihaela asked.**  
  
 _"Possibly. Luckily for you, he has a weakness. The dragon he calls is not truly an archdemon. It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain."  
  
"You're sure? If there are no bodies for him to jump to..."   
  
"You assume there is a limit to the range of his power. There is not."   
  
"Then what do you propose?"_ **Leliana asked.** _"Killing the dragon is no simple task, if it could even be found."  
  
"There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The well whispers it to me now. Your help will be required Inquisitor. Speak to me when you are ready and we shall begin."_ **Morrigan stated, then turned to leave.  
  
As the double doors closed behind her, Mihaela took a deep breath, turning back to Josephine and Leliana. She looked between them in silence for a long moment, waiting for one of them to speak, yet neither took initiative, forcing her to do just that. **  
  
_"Where is the Commander?"_  
  
 _"He is... in the Infirmary I'm afraid."_ **Leliana informed her.** _"It would seem despite our success in the field, we had missed one of the red templars assassins. It had managed to pierce his armor and struck a blow we cannot yet determine if it is fatal or no. The assassin was dealt with, but not before the damage was done. He was rushed back here instantly, and the healers have been overseeing to his recovery."_  
  
 **Mihaela did not wait for further information, already out the door and moving at a hastened pace towards the infirmary. Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear threatening to take hold of her. As she reached the infirmary, she searched the beds until she saw him laying there in nothing more than a pair of leggings. His skin was pale, and his body drenched in a fevered sweat. The healer moved aside, so she could sit beside her commander.**  
  
 _"We've done all we could my lady, now it is up to him. I fear the red lyrium may have had an ill affect on his body."_ **The healer said.** _"I will return shortly with some fresh water."_  
  
 **As the healer left, it was just her and Cullen now in the infirmary. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she brushed some stray curls from her beloved face. Kissing his brow she whispered softly.** _"I will not lose you, not now. Please my love, come back to me.. I need you.."_  
  
 **Mihaela closed her eyes, she was weary, but determined to help him recover. With all her studies of healing, she knew a simple incantation for rejuvenation, but it was only recently she learned from her trainer a more powerful means of healing. Placing her hands on his chest, she took a deep breath, focusing all her energy, all her strength and all her love into this process. It was dangerous, a spell not to be used lightly, but it was a risk she was prepared to take to ease his pain, to save the man she loved.  
  
A golden glow began to form around her, as if it was a barrier that created a shell around her. Energies swirling around like thin golden threads weaving their way around their bodies. As the healing process worked its magic, color slowly started to return to the Commanders face, but as his cheeks became more rosy, Mihaela became more pale. What felt like forever, finally came to an end, the glow fading and the Commander taking a deep, sharp breath as his eyes shot open only to see Mihaela drop to the floor as white as a ghost. His injuries completely mended now, and feeling more rejuvinated than he ever had, he moved instantly to her side, lifting her into his arms. She lived, but remained unconscious, her heart beat was weak, but present. The healer entered with the fresh water just as he laid her where he was previously resting, then looked to the mage with concern.**  
  
 _"I don't understand. What's happened to her?"  
  
"Oh my. Commander, if I had known she would do something like this, I'd not have left."   
  
"Something like this? What has she done?"_ **He said, panicked at the healers reaction.  
**  
 _"There are few like her, like the one who trained her. We call them spirit healers, though they take on the title of Knight Enchanters now. Spirit healers are able to call upon benign spirits, to aid in the healing process of those gravely wounded, even those who are unconscious as you were. It is however, taxing on the healers body, as the spirits must pass through them as a vessel and channeled towards the intended targets. Your injuries, we were uncertain if you would survive, you were hanging by a thread Ser, it would seem, our Inquisitor pushed herself to her limits to ensure otherwise."  
  
"Will SHE survive?"_ **He stared at Mihaela, fear and worry in his eyes.**  
  
 _"Yes. However, it is unlikely she will wake anytime soon after the extent her body has gone through to succeed. Perhaps it would be better if she was in her own bed, where she can rest more comfortably?"  
  
"You may be right. I will see to her care then. Thank you. For aiding me, and giving me some relief in this matter." _  
  
**Once more, he lifted Mihaela into his arms, carrying her through the courtyard and the main hall of the keep. He ignored all the nobles gawking, each step taken with determination to get her into her bed. Once he reached her room, he laid her down gently and proceeded to remove her boots and bodice. If she was to rest, it would be in comfort and not bound in tight leathers. Setting the items at the foot of her bed, he covered her gently with her down comforter, then pulled a chair over to sit beside her, watching her. He brushed a hand through his hair down to his neck where he rubbed it nervously.**  
  
 _"My sweet songbird. What were you thinking? Drawing spirits through you? Benign or no, what if they had taken you from me as their price? I meant what I said, I could not bear to move on without you. I love you, Mihaela. I should be cross with you for taking such a risk, and yet.. I cannot be. I cannot, because I am just filled with this overwhelming pride at just how selfless you are, and the risks you take to save others. Rest now my love, I will not be far should you have need of me."_  
  
 **He rose from his chair, only long enough to grab a book from her shelf to occupy himself with while he kept vigil over the woman who held his heart. He did not know how long it would take for her to awaken, but nothing would take him from her side, not without a fight. Their friends knew this too, and saw to their needs, bringing their meals, broth and water while he remained.**


	29. Trials of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW - Sexual Content Included in this chapter.

#  **Trials of Faith: Chapter 29**

  
  
**Cullen paced the room, rubbing the back of his neck as his anxiety grew. Leliana had brought only the most important paperwork to his attention while he watched over the Inquisitor, but in this moment he could not focus on his duties. His heart was in his stomach, and his mind was spinning with ill thoughts. What if she didn't wake up? What if the price was taking on the extremities of his injuries onto herself? He couldn't stand not knowing if she would be alright, and it was cutting him deeply on an emotional level. All he could do, was watch her in her comatose state, feed her broth and water, and bathe her with a warm cloth as she lay there.  
  
He collapsed in the chair beside the bed, taking her small hand into his, cupping it with the other. He watched her closely, tears brimming in his eyes as he was helpless and unable to do anything for the woman he loved. He was exhausted himself, barely sleeping for fear the nightmares would worsen with the state she was in. He sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as  he murmured.** _"My sweet song bird, please come back to me. Already a day and a half has passed, yet you do not wake. Open those beautiful eyes, let me become lost in them once more."  
  
"Love, Devotion... Sacrifice."_ **Coles voice was soft, somber as he spoke. He sat on the back of the loveseat, watching the pair.  
  
Cullen turned sharply, releasing her hand in the process to fully look at the boy.** " _I don't understand."  
  
"They are the ones who saved you. Love flowed from her heart. Devotion from her hands. Sacrifice the last, the trio wove around you like threads stitching a wound."   
  
"The first two I understand, the last, Sacrifice. What... whose sacrifice? Hers? Was she the cost for its aid?"_ **He struggled to maintain his composure, but the idea that a spirit would take her from him was enough to make him boil over with anger.**  
  
 _"The first two are gone, but the last lingers. An offer given, to continue its aid, but a price must be paid, a sacrifice made."  
  
"An offer? No, no good has ever come from a spirit or demons offer. I have seen the result of such with my own eyes, the madness and devastation it causes to an entire city."_ **A day Cullen longed to forget, he saw the madness that had taken Anders in the end, and the result of it.  
  
Cole tilted his head slightly, his largely brimmed hat shifting a bit to the side his head was angled in the movement. He was quiet, giving the Commander no answer which caused Cullen to close the distance between them. The boy felt the Commanders hands on his shoulders, heard him asking for more. He looked up to Cullen, a soft look in his eyes.** _"Refusal. No deal will be struck. Trust will not be broken."_ **He paused, staring at the Commander as he released the boys shoulders then returned to her side.** _"There must be balance. It eats away at her each time it is used. Sacrifice remains, with each sacrifice she makes. The anchor must be made whole, or it will consume. She knows what must be done, she knows the price she must pay, she pays it on her terms."  
  
"The anchor. This mark? It is weakening her."_ **Cullen did not ask, but rather stated it as truth.** _"Every rift she closes, she sacrifices a part of herself to power this thing. Makers breath, what are we to do Cole?"  
  
"Trust in her. Trust in love. It is the strongest, even more-so than sacrifice."  
  
"I am trying."_ **He sighed heavily, rising to his feet once more.** _"Cole. I need to visit the chapel in the garden, can you stay with her until I return? Or send for me if she wakes?"  
  
"She is my friend. You are hurting. I want to help. I will stay."_ **He nodded.**  
  
 _"Thank you._ " **He squeezed the boys shoulder gently as he passed, then made his way down the stairs.  
  
He hated to leave her side, but while he was asked to trust in their love to see them through, he needed to renew his faith as well. He passed through the main hall in silence, paying no mind to the stares or whispers. His steps were heavy, yet determined as he passed through the door leading into the garden and continued on to the small chapel that Mihaela had built for Skyhold. He dropped to his knees the moment he entered and reached the altar, bowing his head in reverence and clasping his hands in front of him. The tears that brimmed earlier, now flowed freely down the proud mans cheeks as he prayed in hushed whispers. **  
  
_"Maker. Andraste. I have never asked for anything for myself, but I kneel now before you, begging, pleading for your guidance. We have lost so many in this war against Corypheus, good men and women who sacrificed everything, and who continue to do so. Watch over them, guide the souls of the lost to your side, but most of all I beg of you, give Mihaela the strength to see this through, to withstand the trials set before her that she may return to my side when it is over. She has been my courage, my inspiration, my strength, I need her by my side, so I beg you, do not take her from me, not yet, not now."_  
  
 **He did not know what more to say, to ask for, and so he fell into a silent reverence. Quietly murmuring the verses to the Canticle of Trials. His faith had waned, he knew this, but if he was to have any faith in love, he first had to strength faith itself...  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
 **The room was dark when she stirred, save for the soft glow the fire in the hearth provided. Her head ached, as if a thousand woodpeckers were trying to tear their way free from her skull. She sat up slowly, taking a deep breath before glancing at the boy in the chair beside her. He was watching her, staring through the golden strands of hair that fell over his eyes.  
**  
 _"Cullen? Is he?"_ **She asked Cole softly**  
  
 _"He lives. He prays. I am to send for him when you wake."_ **He started to rise, but stopped when her hand rested atop his.  
**  
 _"No. Do not disturb his prayers. I will find him after I have washed up. Thank you Cole, for watching over me, you are a dear friend."  
  
"I am happy to help. To take away the hurt so the good can be remembered again."_ **He nodded, rising fully now.** _"I will go help others now?"  
  
"If that is your wish, then yes. Go help others in need." _  
  
**She smiled warmly as he faded into the shadows as he so often does. Once certain she was alone, she rose from the bed and made her way to her dresser. She gathered some clean linens, a creme colored blouse, and dark brown leggings. Removing her night shift, she took the cloth in the bowl and cleaned up as best she could before dressing. She was relieved to know Cullen lived, but she needed to see for herself, needed to be close to him.  
  
She remembered everything in her deep sleep. Her time spent with the spirits that aided her, and the conversation she shared with the spirit of Sacrifice. It wanted to help her more than it already had, but she knew better than to agree to such offers. Wording could be twisted and changed to suit not just a persons own ends, but a spirit or demons, and she was not going to take the risk of becoming that which Cullen feared the most. An abomination. No, she knew that she would have to make a sacrifice in the end, but she did not yet know what that sacrifice would be. She did not want to die, not when she had so much to live for.  
  
She finished the last ties of her leather corset, then pulled her boots on to avoid the chill of the night. Looking in the mirror, she grimaced at the state of her hair and quickly combed it back into a low pony-tail, tying it off with a leather string. Satisfied now with her appearance, she made her way downstairs into the main hall that was silent and empty for the most part. Varric remained, sitting in front of the fireplace in his usual chair, writing maker knows what. She continued her journey, passing through the door that led into the garden and paused to take a deep breath. The smell of the flowers and the herbs gave her a rejuvenating burst of energy that she needed after everything she had been through.   
  
Her steps were slow, soft as she brushed her fingers over the petal of a blue rose growing from a nearby bush. her thoughts wandered again to what lay ahead, and the smile faded from her lips. The time to face Corypheus was drawing near, and she was genuinely afraid. She was nowhere near as powerful as him, an amateur in the field of magic, and yet she had to find some way to defeat him and a dragon? She took a deep breath, once more making her way to the small chapel at the other end of the garden, and there inside she saw him kneeling, praying. She approached quietly, not wanting to disrupt, but rather listening to him as he continued...**  
  
 _"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that he has wrought shall be lost."  
  
"A prayer for you?"_ **She said softly as he finished.  
  
His body froze, despite the desire to rush to her side, his head tilting slightly in her direction to answer.** _"For those we have lost, and those I am afraid to lose."  
  
"You're afraid?"_ **She asked, genuinely surprised.**  
  
 _"Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that grey warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength wherever we can."_ **He pushed himself up slowly, taking a deep breath. Turning, he closed the distance between them, his eyes filled with worry, pain as he peered into hers.** _"When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him."_ **He struggled to maintain his composure, tearing his gaze away to hide the tears that begged to escape.  
  
Mihaela watched him, the reality of everything that was unfolding suddenly weighing on her as if it was dropped all at once on her shoulders. Shoulders that sagged, as her eyes fell to the floor, filled with doubt and fear.** _"What if I can't... Cullen, if I don't..."  
_  
 **He turned, pulling her into his arms instantly.** _"Maker, no."_ **He rested his cheek against her temple, kissing the side of her head.** _"Whatever happens, you will come back."_ **He choked back a sob, trying as he might to maintain strength and faith for the both of them.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her face in the soft fur of his pauldrons. She could sense he was trying to reassure her, but she was too frightened to believe she would come back, let alone be any sort of match for Corypheus.** "Cullen, you don't have to-"   
  
_"Shh, allow me this my love. To believe anything else would... I can't."_ **His voice was weak, desperate.**  
  
 **She could feel the desperation in his embrace, the way he held her so tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go. She remained quiet, giving him what he asked for, the belief that she would return to his side when this was all over. Their embrace lingered for what seemed timeless, before he reluctantly loosened his grip on her, slipping his arm around her waist. Together, they left the chapel, making their way back to her chambers.  
  
Skyhold was quiet, with only the bitter winds of the mountains to fill the void of silence. Mihaela made her way to the hearth as they reached her room, her intent to make them some tea to settle their nerves, but she had not even filled the kettle before he grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. The kettle fell to the floor with a clang, but she did not care as his warm hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her close. Within moments, his lips devoured hers in a passionate kiss that stole her very breath away. Her lips parted in invitation, their tongues gently caressing one another as his hands slid upwards and through her hair, loosening it from its bindings. Their lips never parted, even as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he set her down gently. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, a soft pout formed on her lips when he leaned back, but all he could do was smile at her expression, his hands preoccupied with removing her boots and tossing them to the side.   
  
There was nothing slow paced this time, his armor was as quickly removed as her boots and on the floor beside them. Her pout turned into a smile, as she wriggled out of her own attire, piling it on top of his. In an instant, his lips were on her once more, pressing against hers, trailing along her jawline and pausing at her earlobe. She shivered as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent as he so often did when they were alone, but this time it was more possessive than usual, and it invoked a soft moan from her that only encouraged him to continue where he left off. He suckled lightly on her earlobe, before trailing his lips down the side of her neck. His hands slowly, yet firmly explored her body, memorizing every curve with a touch and kiss. It was driving her mad with want, and anything else that had troubled her thoughts were long gone. She buried her fingers in his hair, as the sound of her heart thundered in her ears. His hands continued down their path along her sides, stopping once they reached her hips, which he gripped firmly. His kisses however did not stop, trailing slowly over her belly, his warm breath caressing her skin and causing her to squirm beneath him.   
  
His gaze shifted to hers, there was a hunger, a need within those amber eyes of his and she was his feast. She gripped the sheets on either side of her, whimpering softly as he once more continued down his path, his lips devouring the soft skin of her thighs, one after the other. She was ready for him, and he wanted nothing more than to reconnect with the woman he loved so unconditionally. He rose, kneeling before her and lifting her into his lap, into a tight embrace. As his arms gripped her firmly around the waist, he positioned himself beneath her and plunged deep into her core, the force of the thrust causing her body to arch against him, a soft cry of pleasure escaping her rosy lips. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, and together they moved as one, hips rocking in a heated rhythmic dance. Their lips locked once more in a passionate kiss, the rest of their night was spent in each others arms, pleasuring one another, and casting away all fears and worries the day ahead would bring them...**


End file.
